Incredible Babysitter
by BuddyJack
Summary: Seaquel to Bunny Returns. Violet goes to Townsville to babysit the PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys. Can Violet get through this without lossing her sanity?  I own non of the characters in the story!
1. Ch1 Welcome to Townsville

Ch.1 Welcome to Townsville.

In a house that sleeps in a neighborhood located in the city of Metroville, Bob and his wife Helen have just finished paking for their vication in Hawaii, while Dash was packing for summer camp.

Helen closed the suitcase with a relief filled sigh, saying "At last... After doing loads of hero work, we finally get to have a vication...! Isn't it wonderful, Bob?"

Bob smiled as he walked up behind her, placed his hands on his wife's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek saying "You bet your stretching limbs, it is. We go to Hawaii, and Dash goes to summer camp. What more can we ask for?"

"Um... Bob? Aren't you forgeting something else?" Helen asked. "Something that has to do with our two other kids?"

"Huh? Oh, right...! Vi babysitting Jack-Jack...! We've gotta tell her to becareful and keep a close eye on her brother while we're..."

"Bob, she's going to babysit more kids than just Jack-Jack!" Helen corrected. "In fact, she's going to babysit seven more kids..." Then she whispered in his ear. "That have super powers as well..."

Bob was a bit surprised and confused as well. "Oh... okay... And uh... are they new to the neighborhood?" He didn't recall any supers moving into the neighborhood.

Helen stretched her arm over to her dresser and picked up her sunglasses. "Actually... they don't live here, they live in the city that's almost near Metroville."

"Oh! I get it, now!" Bob said, feeling silly of not being as aware as he should have been. "It's called Townsville, right?"

"Yes Bob, a city that has many problems." Helen asnswered while streching her arms to get sandles out of the closet and put them on her feet. "And these kids that I mentioned happen to be it's protectors. So it would mean that Violet will be babysitting the kids without freaking them out by showing them her powers."

"So, does this mean that Vi's packing too?"

"And taking Jack-Jack with her."

"So who are the parents of these super kids then?" Bob asked curiously.

"They actually have only one parent, Bob. And he's called Professor Utonium, the man who created three little super girls and adopted three little super boys."

"Huh? Wait a sec, that would mean that he has six kids. What about the seventh one?"

"Well... I've heard that one of the adopted boys created one more little girl."

"Man... I must be missing out on what's hip."

"Anyway... I wonder if the kids are ready." Said Helen. "Dash, are you...?"

Before Helen could finish, Dash zipped into the room with a suitcase on wheeles and said "Yeah, Mom! I was ready half an hour ago!"

"Uh... Good! Vi, are you ready?"

"Almost, mom!" Violet called out. "Just gotta keep organized on what Jack-Jack might need while we're in Villetowns!" Bob and Helen made confused expression at each other when they heard Violet say Townsville wrong.

Helen decided to go to her daughter's room to talk to her. She made humming giggles, seeing how Violet is stressing herself out. She then placed a hand on Violet's shoulder and the other on her face saying "Sweetie, slow down! Your going to drain out all of your energy if you panic like this."

"Panic? Who said that I was panicking? Do I look like I'm lossing my cool? I'll be fine! Really!" Said Violet, with her eye twitching a little. "I mean, it's not like I can handle eight super powerd kids, or I would allow them to destory their house if I leave them alone and..."

"Vi!" Helen snapped, then she continued in a more calm and softer voice. "Calm down..."

Violet listened and calmed her nerves by breathing in and out. "Sorry mom... I guess I'm... just a bit nervouse about taking care of seven more little super kids..."

"Hey, don't worry about it... I know that this is your first time babysitting someone else's children, but you shouldn't worry about it. I know that your reponsible enough to handle kids. You've been a good sister to your brothers, I can tell that the kids you'll be babysitting will love you."

Violet made a smile after hearing that and said "Yeah... Your probalby right. How bad can it be?"

Meanwhile, in Townsville at the Untonium house, Blossom's voice was heard screaming in anger "BUTCH!" Inside the house, Butch was running around with Blossom's favorit bow, laughing with glee as Blossom feriously chased after him. "This isn't funny, Butch! Give me back my bow or else!"

"If ya want it, come and get it, nag-stine!" Said Butch, laughing down the hall. Bubbles was busy drawing some pictures, when a crashing noise that Butch and Blossom made, caused Bubbles to jump and make a little scrible. She then cried, as usual, when she saw the small mistake she made.

Buttercup and Brick were hitting a punching bag back and forth to each other, when a crashing sound made Buttercup punch the bag too hard and hit Brick in the face. Buttercup gasped and said "Oh crap! I'm so sorry, Brick! I didn't mean to do that, I swear!"

Brick rubbed his hurting noes and said "Ow...! Don't worry about it. I don't blame you, Butter. I blame the ones who are making that noise!"

Bunny was then floating down the stairs when she saw Blossom chasing Butch around. "Oh, hey Blossom, Butch? Have you seen any of the dolls I was playing with anywhere? I think I lost them." Blossom and Butch were too busy fighting to even hear what Bunny was saying. "Gusy? Come on. Please don't fight...! Guys? Oh fine... I'll go ask Boomer..."

Then she heard Boomer's voice saying "Uh... before you ask to find your dolls, I have a favor to ask you first... HELP ME!" Boomer popped his head from behind the couch, nervously trying to keep from getting hurt in the chaos Butch and Blossom were causing.

The chase ended when Butch bumped into the Professor, who glared a stern look at Butch and Blossom. "She started it!" Butch said pointing at Blossom.

"Sure she did...!" The Professor said sarcasticly. "I just hope that you kids don't cause this much trouble for your new babysiter when she gets here."

"Uh... speaking of which, Professor... I hope this babysiter isn't any thing like the one you hired from Dimsdale...!" Said Blossom in a bit of discomfort.

"Can you please not mention her any time soon, Blossom?" Boomer asked. "I'm still trying to block out the horrifying memories of almost being dipped in a pool of lava...! And nearly being massacered by a chain-saw..." Boomer shivered in fear and discomfort a bit.

"No, this one is completly different." Said the Professor. "In fact, she's a teenage girl that has super powers like you! Only she doesn't fly, or shoot lasers from her eyes, or anything."

"So... what kind of powers does she have?" Brick asked.

"I'm sure you kids will find out when she gets here!" Said the Professor. "So, while I'm gone for the science meeting with Oak, Wakeman, and Light in Tokyo, you kids had best be on your best behavior! Understand?"

"Yes, Professor..." The kids said in exauhsted sounding voices.

"Good."

The next day, the doorbell rang. The Professor opened the door and was greeted by Violet with her baby brother Jack-Jack in her arms. "Oh, you must be Violet! Is this your uh... brother?"

"Yeah, my parents are going out of town to Hawaii while my other brother goes to summer camp and I'm stuck babysitting this little tyke and your..." Before Violet could go on, she heard a crashing noise.

Then Butch was heard yelling "BOOMER! I can't believe that you ruined my awsome skate board!"

"Well hey, that's so that I can get back at you for giving me a wedgie in front of everybody at school!" Boomer yelled back.

Violet made a blank expression and continued "Uh... little angles!"

The Professor sighed and said "Well, alright. Here is my cell-phone number, a list of chores for the kids to do, a schedule for the days I'm gone, Oh! And make sure that the first-aid kit next to the door if ever the kids get hurt after doing hero work, if you please? Thanks."

"Don't worry, Mr. Utonium! I'm sure I can handle it just fine." Violet asured as she rubbed her noes against Jack-Jack's playfully. "Isn't that right, ya little stinker...?" Jack-Jack giggled.

"Well, good. I'll see you when I get back." The Professor went to his car and drove off, but not before saying "Take care!"

Violet waved good-bye to the Professor, then went inside and closed the door. "Okay, show me the munchkins!"

The Puffs and Ruffs came right in front of Violet as Buttercup said "Who are you calling munchkins? We're the PowerPuff Girls!"

"And the RowdyRuff Boys!" Brick added.

Bubbles then saw Jack-Jack and said "Aw... Is this your baby brother? He's so cute...!" Jack-Jack talked gibberish and giggled as Bubbles tickled him gently.

"Yeah, this is Jack-Jack. I'm suppose to babysit him as well. So, my name is Violet. And what might your names be?"

"Brick!" Said Brick with a prideful smile.

"I'm Blossom! Pleased to meet you!"

"Names Butch, babe...!" Butch said as he made a slight charming growl, scanning Violet's figure.

"Buttercup's the name, toughness is my game!"

"I'm... Boomer..." Boomer said bashfully.

"I'm Bubbles!"

"And I'm Bunny!"

"I like you already!" Said Bubbles. "So, what should we do first?"

Violet looked at the schedual that the Professor gave her and said "Well, according to the list, it says that we're suppose to dust and vacume almost every inch of the house."

"Yawn...! I'd rather have zombies eat me alive than do that...!" Said Butch.

"Hey, come on! With kids that have super powers like you, I'm sure that we can get that done in no time!" Said Violet.

"I, for one, agree!" Said Blossom, rubbing it in Butch's face.

Butch crossed his arms in a grumpy maner saying "Teacher's pet...!"

"Well, I say we find the vacume and dusting cloths and get started, okay?"

"Okay!" The Puffs and Ruffs then zipped to the closet and took out the vacume and some dusting cloths.

Violet was impressed at how fast they got the things they need to get the job done. "Alright, do you guys have a crib?"

"Oh! Oh! Yes we do! The Professor used it when he accidently turned all of Townsville into babies!" Said Bubbles cheerfully.

"Um... Okay... great! Then, just find it, set it up in your kids' room and let me put Jack-Jack there so that we can get started!"

"Okay! We'll get to that, right now!" Said Brick as he and the others went to look for the crib. "Oh! Welcome to Townsville, by the way!"

"Thanks!"

**Well, I hope I did good so far. I might need some help on what will happen with Violet babysitting the Puffs and Ruffs. (R&R)**


	2. Ch2 Cleaning the House

Ch.2 Cleaning the House.

Violet went up stairs into the Puff's and Ruff's room and saw that they had already got the parts for the crib out on the floor. "Oh! Okay, nice job." Violet said with a bit of surprise. "I guess all that's left is to asemble it."

"No prob!" Said Brick as he and the others went to put the crib together in a flash. Violet was amazed at how seven little five-year-olds could put together a crib in split seconds. When they finished, they made presentation poses. "Voila!"

"Wow! You guys are pretty awsome builders!" Violet said in an impressed manner. "I feel like Snow White, meeting the Seven Dwarves!"

"And Butch here, is a combination of Grumpy and Doopey!" Said Blossom.

Butch growled in anger at Blossom and said "And your a worser version of Doc!"

"And Boomer's a combination of Sneezie and Bashful, Buttercup's Grumpy, Brick's a combination of Doc and Grumpy, and Bunny and I are two halves of Happy and Sleepy!" Bubbles giggled and said "And speaking of builders... did you know that we build these beds by ourselves, and made those windows, and..."

"Yeah, yeah, she gets it, Bubbles!" Said Buttercup.

"Well anyway, I think it's time for this little guy to take a nap." Said Violet, seeing the way Jack-Jack yawned. She kissed him on the forehead and put him in the crib genlty. Violet then quietly escorted the Puffs and Ruffs out of the room and closed the door as quiet as possible. "Okay, let's get started on dusting. Then after Jack-Jack's nap, we'd better get the vacume started. Alright?"

"Alright..." Brick whispered in a bored voice.

While they were dusting, Butch came across Violet's bag. With a devilish smirk, Butch reached into the bag and dug around for something interesting. He felt something smooth and hard. He pulled it out and saw that he felt Violet's diary. Blossom saw what Butch was up to, so, with a bored and stern look, she went up to him and asked "What do you think your doing?"

"What's it look like, Pinkie?" Butch insulted. "I'm gonna look into our babysitter's little secrets...!"

"You know, you could get into trouble if she found out that you were in her bag and read her dairy, right?"

Butch rolled his eyes and said "Come on, do you see her anywhere here right now? Cause I sure don't! I doubt that she'll find out, cause I'm a phantom...!"

Then, they heard Violet's voice say "Are you sure about that?"

Butch and Blossom yelped and looked around. Violet sounded close, but they couldn't see her anywhere. "WHO? WHAT? WHERE? Who's there?" Butch asked. panickingly.

"Who do you think?" Violet asked, not revealing herself yet.

"Wh-where are ya?" Butch demanded.

"Right beside you guys...!" Said Violet as she revealed herself.

Butch and Blossom were surprised that she was right beside them the whole time. "Wait... You have invisability powers? That's really neat! Wish I had that kind of power." Said Blossom.

"Why? So that you can get a load of more Butch without getting caught...?" Butch said in a charming manner.

"Ew! If I had the power to turn invisable, I would use it to tease Brick and Boomer when they get out of the tub, but I wouldn't want to look at you half nude! In fact, I don't think any girl would want to see you in the nude!"

"Says you!"

"Okay! That's enough!" Violet snapped, making Butch and Blossom stop arguing. "Arlight. First off, Butch, get into my bag or dairy again, and I'm putting you on time out! And Blossom...? Have any more dirty thoughts like that, and you'll be on time out too."

Blossom blushed and scratched the back of her head in shame saying "Sorry..."

Violet placed a hand on Blossom's head and said "It's okay. I know, some super powers in the world can cause temptations."

"You mean like the time you sneaked into this Tony guy's house and saw him working out without being noticed at all...?" Butch said in a sly manner.

Violet glared at Butch with frustration thinking 'This little insect is as bad as Dash, only a bit worse...!' She then said "That's it...! Time out!" Violet hovered her hand above Butch and created a round force-field with Butch inside.

"Hey!" Butch whined in a grumpy manner as he tried to break free, but couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

"You can make force-fields too? Wow! I gotta admit, I'm a bit jealous." Said an impressed Blossom.

Violet smilled, seeing how Blossom's starting to like her already too. She then rolled the little force-field to a corner and left Butch there. "Hope you don't use your other power to see me get dress...!" Butch said in a charming voice.

"Nice try, but I'm not a pervert, Mr. Pervert!" Violet responded. "Now, I wonder how everybody else is doing."

In the kitchen, Brick was doing his job on dusting, but Buttercup and Boomer were arguing on who's doing a more poor job than the other. "I said I can do this!" Boomer said.

"No, you can't!" Buttercup argued. "Your doing a lousy job by just waving the cloth on the table only once instead of twice or thrice!"

"Your doing it too! On the cubords and counter!" Boomer argued back.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Shut up, you two!" Brick snapped at Buttercup and Boomer. "I don't care who's being retarded around here! I just want this done and over with!"

"Yeah, that's exactly what Buttercup is doing!" Said Boomer. "Doing a half-fast job!"

"No, your doing a half-fast job!" Buttercup argued.

Brick face-palmed himself in annoyance and said "And agian... you guys are acting like angry retards...!"

"Hey! Quite calling us that!" Said Buttercup.

"I'm not gonna stop until you guys quite arguing! So, retards, retards, retards, retard-o's!"

Violet stopped the arguing by saying "AHEM! Excuse me! What is going on here?" Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer all talked at once, trying to explain what was going on. "One at a time!" Violet then kneeled to Boomer. "Boomer, what were you guys fighting about?"

"Well, Buttercup was all saying that I was doing a half-fast job, but she was too, and she keeps on denying it. Then Brick called us retards and he said that he's gonna keep calling us that until we stopped."

Violet thought about it for a moment and said "Okay, you three obviously need a time out break here!"

"WHAT?" Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer cried.

"Um, was that the cry of three kids who want to wake up the baby so that they can get extra time out?" Violet said, making Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer keep quite for a while. "That's what I thought." She made a three little force-fields around the three and put them in the corner with Butch.

"Oh... you guys got in trouble...!" Butch moaked.

Brick and Buttercup slamed the balls their in against Butch's, making him hit his head around. "You got in trouble too, moron!" Said Brick.

"You three are gonna stay in those bubbles until you guys cool down and decide to apologize, understand?"

Bric, Buttercup, and Boomer crossed their arms and turned their backs against each other mumbeling in a grumpy manner "Yes...!"

In the Puff's and Ruff's room, Bubbles and Bunny were being cautious, trying not to wake Jack-Jack while dusting. Bubbles dusted her stuffed octopus whispering "Here you go, Octy. Nice and clean."

Bunny slowly and carefuly moved the cloth across the edged of the crib. Bunny looked at Jack-Jack with a happy face and said in her thoughts "Oh... Bubbles is right! He is so cute...!"

Violet walked up and said "Bubbles, Bunny?" Bubbles and Bunny shushed her. "Oh...! Sorry. Are you guys doing okay?"

"Yeah, we're doing okay." Said Bubbles. "You have a super cute brother, Violet...! I wish he was my brother..."

"Yeah, you gotta admit. He's a keeper." Said Violet, looking at a sleeping Jack-Jack with a smile.

"We were woundering, what kind of powers does he have?" Bunny asked curiously.

Violet pondered on it and said "Well, Jack-Jack has alot of different kinds powers, so it's kinda hard for me to keep track of what they are, if you know what I mean." That when the phone rang. "Uh oh...!" She quickly ran down stairs and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

It was the Professor, who said "Hello, Violet?"

"Yes, Mr. Utonium?"

"I just called because I realized that I forgot to say good bye to the kids. Could you tell them that I love them?"

"Yes, sir! I'll tell them!"

"Okay, thanks! Bye!" The Professor hung up.

"Who was it?" Blossom asked.

"It was your guys' dad. He wanted me to tell you that he forgot to say good bye and that he loves all of you." Blossom made a glad smile when she heard that. Violet then went up to Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer and asked. "Are you guys all calm?"

The three sighed and said "Yeah..."

"Okay, then. I'm gonna let you guys out now. And when I do, I want you guys to apologize to each other, and if you attack each other, you three will be on time out until the Professor gets back, alright?"

They nodded their heads yes and Violet made the force-field balls disappear. Brick got up and faced Buttercup and Boomer with a sad look saying "I'm sorry I called you guys retards..." Buttercup and Boomer's grumpy faces turned to sad ones as they went up and hugged Brick.

"We're sorry too..." Said Buttercup. Brick hugged them back. When they broke the hug, Buttercup and Boomer faced each other. "Sorry, Boomer..."

Boomer and Buttercup hugged as Boomer said "I'm sorry too..."

Violet seeing all that settled, kneeled to them and said "Alright, now we're gonna be a team and get these jobs done as fast as possible, right?"

"Yes..." Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer said, looking down with sad expressions.

"Okay, now let's finish so that we can relaxe and maybe watch a movie." Said Violet.

"Which one?" Boomer asked.

"Well... I was thinking... Mmm... Wall-E?"

Brick groaned and said "Lame...!"

"Talk about super lame...!" Said Buttercup.

"I don't mind watching it!" Said Boomer, making Brick and Buttercup look at Boomer in confusion. "I mean... uh... That's for kiddies!"

"Look you guys, I know that you kids are more highly educated than avarage five-year-olds... well, most of you anyway." Said Violet as she looked over at Butch, who licked his hand and smothered the syliva on his hair and pointed out two fingers as if he was pointing guns at her. Violet rolled her eyes in annoyance and continued. "And I know that you guys don't get nightmares that easily after watching a scary movie, but since Jack-Jack is here with me, I suggest we watch something that is appropriate for babies. Either that, or we watch... Hm... Blue's Clues...!"

Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer's eyes widened in horror after hearing 'Blue's Clues.' Then they dropped to Violet's feet begging her not to make them watch it. "No...! Please...! Anything but that...!" Brick pleaded.

"We'll watch Wall-E...! We'd rather watch a retarded robot than watch a blue painted dog with a retarded owner...!" Buttercup pleaded as well.

"Please...! We don't want to listen to the same songs over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over again...!" Boomer pleaded also.

"So... when we get finished with vacuming, you'll watch the movie with us...?" Violet asked with a smirk.

"Yes...!" Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer said with puppy-like sad eyes.

"Good."

"Hey, you'll let me out of this bubble when we watch get started on watching the movie, right?" Butch asked.

"Actually, seeing as how you can see through the force-field and hear us, I figure that it would be much easier for all of us if you stayed in the bubble while watching it with us!"

"Dang... she's good...!"

"Hey, Violet? Jack-Jack's awake!" Said Bubbles.

"Alright. Find the vacume and get to vacuming!"

"Alright!"

**(R&R)**


	3. Ch3 Bed Time

Ch.3 Bed Time

Bunny started the vacuum as Violet asked in a bit of concern "Are you sure that you can do this? I mean, even though your a super kid, your still a five-year-old."

"Oh, don't worry!" Bunny asured in a cheerful manner. "I'm sure I can do this!"

"Maybe I should do it..."

"No, it's okay. I know that your a teenager and can do better, but I want to help. Please...?"

Violet looked at the sparkeling purple eyes. She showed a face as if she was being tormented by guilt. Then, she gave in and said "Alright... Just becareful."

"I will!" Said Bunny.

Moments later, Bunny was being dragged by the vacuum all around the house, knocking almost everything in vacuum's way. Brick, Buttercup, Blossom, and Boomer caught everything that was about to breack or spill. The vacuum sucked up some flowers, the pillows on the couch, the rug, and some of the pictures of the family.

Bunny was then dragged upstairs and into the kids' bed room. The vacuum knocked over the crib, making Jack-Jack fly up in the air, nearly touching the ceiling. Violet came into the room and gasped in shock when she saw Jack-Jack about to fall, so she put a force-field around Jack-Jack, right before he hit the ground.

Jack-Jack giggled as Violet sighed in relief. The vacuum continued to cause havok as it sucked up the blankets and pillows from the girls' bed and the boys' bunk bed. Then Bunny was dragged into the Professor's room and accidentaly sucked the bed sheet and pillows. Then the vacuum went to the closet, sucking up the Professor's cloths.

When Bunny was back in the living room, Violet pulled the plug for the vacuum out of the plug hole, making the vacuum stop completly. Violet looked at Bunny, who made a nervouse smile and chuckled. Violet nodded her head from side to side with an exauhsted yet satisfied face saying "Well... at least you tried to help."

Violet pulled the list out and read that preparing dinner was next, then after that, dishes. "Okay, you guys! We need to get dinner started before we get the movie started! Then after the movie, we've got some dishes to put away! So, what would you guys like for dinner?"

"Can we have spaghetti?" Bubbles asked.

"Bubbles, we had that last night." Said Brick.

"It can't hurt to have the same dinner two nights in a row, can it?" Said Bubbles.

"No way! I want burgers!" Said Buttercup.

"Yeah, I want burgers too!" Said Boomer.

Buttercup glanced at Boomer with a smirk and said "Nice! Two votes on burgers! Up high!" She raised her hand up. Boomer obliged and slapped his palm against Buttercup's. "Down low!" Boomer was about to throw his palm on Buttercup's, but Buttercup quickly pulled it back. "Too slow!"

Brick thought about it and said "As much as I would like a beef that is in-between two buns, I'm just not in the mood for it tonight."

Buttercup and Boomer glared at Brick. "Traitor! How can you not be in the mood for the greatest creation in Amarican history?" Said Buttercup.

"Maybe he's a Nazi in disguise..." Boomer whispered in Buttercup's ear as they both snickered.

Brick glared at them and said "I heard that! I'm no fan of a Jew hating nut with a retard looking mustach! But I think Butch is...!"

Butch, hearing that, growled at the unnecessary insult. "I am not a Nazi!"

"Okay, that's enough talking about World War Two!" Said Violet, making everybody stop intagonizing each other. "Can we just see what everybody wants for dinner without changing the subject? Now, who would like spaghetti?" Butch raised his hand and Bubbles raised her's in joyful excitment. "Okay, who would like hamburgers?" Boomer and Buttercup raised their hands as high as they could. "What about... pizza?" Brick, Blossom, and Bunny raised their hands. "Okay, pizza it is then! Blossom, get the oven started!"

"You got it!" Blossom went to the kitchen and turned the oven on to the right temperature.

"Boomer, get the pizza out and get it ready to put in!"

"Okay!" Boomer went to the freezer part of the fridge and took out a pizza bigger than his fat head. It seemed to have enough slices for ten people. Blossom opened the oven door as Boomer put it in. She closed it and set the timer for the pizza.

"We got the pizza started!" Blossom called out.

"Okay! So, where do you guys keep the DVDs?" She asked.

"Over at that shelf right next to the T.V." Said Bubbles, pointing at a shelf full of DVDs. Violet looked through the DVDs until she found Wall-E.

Violet popped it in the player and dimmed the lights. "Hm... If only you and me were the only ones here... then this scenery would have been interesting..." Said Butch, eyeing Violet.

Violet ignored Butch and said "Buttercup...? Could you please put Butch on the farthest seat from where I'll be sitting, please...?"

Buttercup held the force-field ball Butch was still in with an evil smile saying "With pleasure...!" Butch rolled his eyes with a grumpy fit as Buttercup tossed Butch back and forth between her hands until her throwing was strong enough to send him zipping towards the far left side of the couch. Butch felt dizzy and nauseous.

As the movie started, the timer for the pizza went off. Blossom and Boomer went to get the pizza out of the oven. Boomer was about to get the pizza, when Blossom stopped him. "Boomer, wait! You could burn yourself!" She then took some mittens and gave them to Boomer. "You'd better use these."

Boomer put them on and said "Thanks, Blossom." as he pulled the pizza out and placed it on top of the oven.

Butch saw Boomer with the mittens and said "Are you wearing mittens? Aw... poor baby can't carry pizza without mittens... aw..."

Butch laughed out loud while Brick glared at him in irritation as he said "If you don't like wearing mittens, Butch, then that must mean that you would love to burn your bare hands on some hot metal that is almost a-thousand degrees hot, is that what your saying?" Butch was taken aback of what Brick said. "I didn't think so, moron...!"

"Hey, no name calling or else I'll put you on time out again!" Said Violet.

"Sorry." Brick responded in respect.

Blossom sliced the pizza into pieces for everybody. Then she readied to throw the pieces at the plate. "Ready, Boomer?" Blossom asked.

Boomer took the plates out and placed them on the table saying "Ready, Blossom!"

"Go!" Blossom shouted as she threw some pizza at Boomer, who took each plate and held them up to catch the pizza pieces. Blossom threw the last piece of pizza and in slow motion, Boomer caught it before it went past him out of his reach. Blossom approuched Boomer and genlty petted his head saying "Exelent moves... grasshopper...!" Boomer laughed at Blossom's comment, making Blossom laugh along.

Violet looked at those two with a smile. "You two must be stickier than tree sap."

Blossom looked at Violet and said "Yeah... Ever since Boomer started to like me because of how kind I was being towards him after I felt terrible for... well... lecturing him harshly... And ever since I helped Brick become an improved brother for Boomer and the Professor adopted him, we've been very close. Looking at Boomer now, it's hard for me to believe that he was my enemy."

Boomer scratched the back of his head and admited to Blossom "It's kinda hard for me to believe that you were my enemy too..." Blossom smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well... good for you guys." Said Violet as she took the plates to the living room. "Okay, dig in! Just don't make a mess, Bunny just vacuumed. If not made it messy enough while doing it." Bunny scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

The movie reached to where E.V.E. was seeing a part of the singing couple holding hands. Brick strechted out his arms and slid his hands across the couch. His right hand accidentaly touched Buttercup's left hand. They both flenched a little and pulled their hands away quickly and lightly. Brick and Buttercup looked at each other then looked away, blushing.

When the movie got to the part where Wall-E was all weak and helpless, Bubbles and Bunny started to burst into tears. "Poor Wall-E... Please don't die..." Bubbles said in a whimpering voice as she leaned her head on Brick's shoulder.

Brick, feeling silly that he was about to cry himself, patted her gently on the back saying "Hey, it's okay... He's gonna live." Then he said in his thoughts 'Aw man... now listen to me... I'm telling her that a robot's gonna be fine...'

Bunny leaned against Violet, who genlty placed her hand on Bunny's head, telling her that it'll be okay in the end. When the movie ended, Bunny sniffled in happiness. "I always cry at this part..."

Butch spat his tongue out and said "That movie sucked!"

"Oh, stop trying to act all tough guy, Butch!" Said Blossom. "I saw you wobbling your mouth!"

"Aw shut up!" Butch crossed his amrs and turned his back on Blossom.

Violet saw on the clock that it was almost seven-thirty, so she got up from the sofa and said "Okay, it's almost time for bed! So everybody needs to take a bath! Boys, your first!"

The boys went to the bathroom and undressed before they went into the tub. Boomer played with a toy boat as Violet scrubbed Brick's hair with shampoo. Butch then said "Be sure to go easy on the goods..."

Violet then quickly scrubbed Butch's hair with shampoo and used a brush to wash Butch's body. She then rinsed him and took him out with a towel. "There, the only way I could go easy on the goods was to use a brush instead of my hands. Thanks for the advice." Butch grumbled as he sat on the toilet, waiting for his brothers to be done. "No offens, guys, but your brother is such a perv...!"

"Yeah, he's just a magnet for trouble!" Said Boomer.

Violet then genlty petted Boomer's head and said "Not you, Boomer. Your okay. And super cute."

Boomer blushed at what Violet said. "Thanks... Your way, way more nicer than our last babysitter!"

Brick rolled his eyes and said "You think any girl is nice, Boomer...!"

"Don't be jealous, Brick. I think your just as cute too." Violet said, giving Brick a pet on the head.

Brick crossed his arms with a grumpy look as he blushed. "Whatever..."

After Brick and Boomer were done, Violet dried them off in towels and then wrapped them in the towels. "Okay boys, go into your P.J.s while I get the girls in the tub." The boys did so and went to their room. "Girls, your turn!"

Blossom, Bubbles, and Bunny came in to the bathroom in a flash with towels in hand. "Okay, we're ready!"

"Good!" Said Violet, when she noticed that only three of the girls were there. "Wait... Where's Buttercup?"

The girls looked around. Blossom made an exauhsted sigh and said "She's hidding...! She dosen't like taking baths one bit!"

"Well, where could she be?" Violet asked when the boys screamed in surprise. Violet went to the room and found Buttercup in the closet, who was blushing after seeing thee boys in towels.

"What the heck, Buttercup?" Brick asked in an irritated tone. "And we thought Butch was the master of all things that involves perverts!"

Violet approuched Buttercup with her palms on her hips, glaring at Buttercup with a stern look. Buttercup made a nervous smile and said "What's up?" a few seconds later, Blossom and Bubbles dragged Buttercup across the floor as Buttercup strugled to break free. "NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA TAKE A BATH! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING...!"

Brick, who saw this rediculous scene, face palmed himself and said "I'm starting to believe that the girls were created in the year of the tiger, cause Buttercup has mager water phobia problems..."

The girls undressed and got in. All except, Buttercup, who crossed her arms in a grumpy manner. "Buttercup... you gotta take a bath before you go to bed!"

"What's the point of taking a bath? We're gonna get dirty tomorrow anyway! Besides, I don't see why I have to take a bath now!" Said a smelly Buttercup.

Violet took a wiff of Buttercup's aroma and covered her nose saying in a nostrel cloged voice "Sure we'll be dirty again, but that's why we take a bath once every day or so. So, come on. Undress and dip in!"

Buttercup turned away and said "No!"

Violet glared at her and said "Are you ordering me to give you a time out?"

Buttercup took aback. She then sighed in a grumpy manner and said "No...!"

"Then do as I tell you, please." Buttercup undressed herself and got in the tub.

Bunny and Bubbles played with bath toys as Violet scrubbed their hairs with shampoo. Then she brushed their bodies before she rinsed them. She took the girls out and lead them to the closet where the girls started to put their night-gowns on. Violet then heared the closet slide open a little. "I see you, Butch...!"

Butch yelped as he closed the closet. When the girls were ready, Violet tucked the kids in and said "Okay, now I'm gonna take a shower, so keep an eye on Jack-Jack for me. And make sure Butch dosen't go anywhere near the bathroom until I get out and get dressed...!"

"Don't worry, Vi! We'll be on him like vulters!" Said Brick.

"Okay, thanks." Violet went to the bathroom and locked the door before she undressed and stepped into the shower. The shadow on the curtain indicated that Violet scrubbed every inch of herself off. When she was done rinsing off, she turned the shower off and dired herself off. Then, with the towel around her body, she brushed her hair then opened the door letting the steam out. Then she saw that Boomer was waiting for her.

She kneeled to him and asked "What's up, Boomer?"

"Vi? Me and the others were woundering if you could read to us."

"Okay, just let me get dressed then I might read one chapter." Violet then turned invisable and threw the towel to Boomer, making him catch it. When he saw what she did, his whole face turned red in embaracment, knowing what just happened.

Violet got her undergarments and pajamas out of the suitcase and put them on before turning visable again. She went up to the kids' room and read them a little chapter in a book of Tom Sawyer. When Violet was near the end of the chapter, she saw that the kids fell fast asleep. She sighed in relief and said "Wow... What a day... I hope tomorrow will be as good as today went so far."

She went downstairs and slept on the couch. Little did she or the Puffs and the Ruffs knew, was that they were being watched on monitor by a shadow figure. "Sleep tight, you little twerps...! Enjoy dream land while it lasts, for soon I will make your lives a living nightmare...! Espicaly you... Violet Parr...! Or should I say... Incredigirl...!"

**Who is the myesterious person spying on the kids? What is he going to do with them? Stay toned and find out! Well, not really, just wait until the chapters are updated. (R&R)**


	4. Ch4 Dream Invaders

Ch.4 Dream Invaders

In the middle of a fully green peacful grass land with rock struckters around and the wind blew gracefully against the tip of the grass and the sky was partly cloudy and warm, Brick, who was still in his pajamas, was enjoying the scenery, feeling relaxed and care free. He felt the grass tingle his finger tips. This is what he needed after doing hero work.

Brick took a deep breath and breathed out a satisfied breath saying "Man... I keep forgetting how good it is to settle down and let all my worries fly away for a while. After doing all the things I gotta do to make up for all those villianous deeds, it's just awsome to get away from all the stress... Oh yeah... This is happenin..."

Then, he heard his name being called by a whispering voice. Brick looked around to see who could be calling him. He recognised that voice anywhere. After walking to where he was hearing his name, he looked past a patch of grass and found Buttercup who was still in her night-gown.

"Buttercup?" Brick asked, woundering what she was doing here.

Buttercup turned slowly and looked at Brick with gentle eyes and smile. "Isn't this great? We've been going through so many things to keep our home safe, and finally... we get to stretch out our sore limbs and enjoy this little reward."

Brick smiled at her and said "I know what ya mean. Where's everybody else?"

Buttercup gave Brick a raised eye-brow as she said "Are you showing a hint of worry, when your suppose to let it all go?"

Brick shruged his shoulders and said "I'm not worried, I'm just woundering, that's all."

"You sure your not in denial on that?"

"Hey, don't act all like your trying to test me...!" Brick said, feeling a little ticked off, but patient at the same time.

"Okay, sorry. Anyway, their around here too."

"Well, if their here, then that mean that their safe."

"Ah hah...! You were in denial that your worried...!"

Brick looked at Buttercup for a moment with a hint of annoyance as he said "Alright, I guess I'm not fully relaxed. Maybe I'm just trying to be a good brother for everybody. For Blossom, for Bubbles, for Butch, Bunny, Boomer... and you."

Buttercup then placed a hand softly on Brick's face saying "You are a good brother. Even though you may make mistakes and slip ups, you were always there for us ever since you turned over a new leaf for the best."

Brick smiled gently at Buttercup and said "Yeah... Your right. I should see that we're taking care of each other so much... I'm sure they can take care of themselves, cause taking care of them without letting them lift a finger would be like controling their lives... Like I would ever do that to them."

"Same goes to me... Your just the greatest brother we've ever had..." Said Buttercup as she wrapped her arms around Brick's shoulders, hugging him dearly with her head laying on his chest.

Brick wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her dearly also as he said "And you are a number one sister... Besides Bunny."

"Oh, ha, ha, ha...! Your hilarious, you favorit player...!" Said Buttercup sarcasticaly, making both of them laugh.

"I don't play favorits. I mean, your not completly different from your sisters. Your brave, supportive, and you might not be the nicest girl in town, but your a good girl."

"Typicalt, always acting all smooth to try and not look bad or get mad at by anybody." Said Buttercup as they staired at each other in the eyes. "But your most of the time honest, and that's why I love you."

"I love you too." Said Brick as they closed their eyes and slowly leaned their faces closer.

Then, Brick heard a child sounding voice with a British accent that said "Pucker up, lover boy...!"

Surprised that this, Brick opened his eyes and met a completely different face. Brick screamed in shock and fell backwards. Brick looked up and saw who it was that surpsied him like that. It was Nights the free-will loving Nightmaren. Brick made an angry death glare at Nights shouting "NIGHTS, YOU SHAPESHIFTING, GENDER-CONFUSED, FANCY JUMP-SUIT WEARING, JESTER-LIKE, BODY-POSSSESING, BRITISH PUNK! Why must you interupt me when I'm having a good dream! Didn't anybody tell you that 'if the boy is in the zone, leave him alone?'"

Nights laughed heartily and floated around Brick while saying "Sorry for ruining your little romantic reality, I just wanted to say hi."

Brick snarled at the Nightmaren. "Okay, then allow me to say hi back... in full force on the face!" He threatened, holding his angrily shaking fist up.

"Anyway, how's life in reality? I've heard you've got a new babysitter, is she any nicer than you're last one? What was her name again... Vickey?"

Brick had a shiver down his spine when he heard that name and said "Ugh...! I don't even wanna hear that name...! And about our new babysitter, she's actually a thousand times better than that manacin from Hell."

Nights then juggled some multi-colored balls around with one hand while still having a friendly chat with Brick. "And is this one more of an angel from Heaven?"

"Yeah, she maybe a bit stricked on us, but she's actually pretty okay so far. So I don't think I would come to the conclusion that she's an angel sooner. Though she has super powers, she only uses them to cautch us doing something we shouldn't be doing, or keep us in one place whenever she puts us in time out."

Nights then knocked one ball over a hoop, another one far across a lake, and the last one into a far off basket full of apples. "You think that her super powers are more like super lame?"

"No! I didn't mean that!" Brick said quickly. "I think it's actually neat. She's making me wish I had those kinds of powers, to make force-fields and turn invisable."

"Most likley the invisability because you would love to use it to..."

"I ain't a pervert like my bro. Butch, Mr. Privacy-Intruder!" Brick snapped.

Nights hung upside down in mid-air and said "Sure your not... And the way you once took a gander at your step sisters in their swim-suits proves that your no pervert in any way?"

Brick widened his eyes and blushed when he heard that. "Well... I... I was just... just admiring... how... good they looked in those... Hey, I'm a boy, okay? I... I can't help myself!"

"That's the oldest excuse in the book, Brick, and you know it." Said Nights as he walked upside down. "Anyway, what's her name?"

"Violet."

"Is she as pretty as her name?"

"Well, yeah. She does look nice in a way. Of coures, when you get on her bad side, she's scary when she needs to be! But, past that, I'll admit, I'm kind of attracted to her. Anyway, how's rebelling against your creater?"

"It's going pretty well, same as you. Who could blame you? Your ex-father's a nutty chimpanzie."

"Now that I can agree with you on! How's dealing with your bro?"

Nights put his fists on his hips and said "Hmph! Reala. Don't even mention him! He's been a complete jerk, spoiling others fun with threats and violence as always! How's your family coming along?"

"It's doing great! As always. Butch and Bloss, bickering as awlays. Buttercup and Boomer would argue sometimes, most of times would be good friends towards each other. Bubbles and Bunny, their are still as nice as always. Except, Bubbles getting angry whenever she doesn't get any attention of what she thinks we should do. The usual."

"Lucky you. You've been a really good brother for them, you know? Hard to believe that you use to be a jerk in the past."

"Tell me about it. Ever since I turned good, Bloss trusts me with her life, as well as Bunny and Bubbles. Butch still listens to me, Boomer's been wanting to spend time with me when he feels like it, same as Buttercup."

"Speaking of Buttercup..." Nights said in a sly tone.

Brick knew where he was going with this and said "Oh, don't even bring that up you..."

Before he could finish, the wise Owl came in, interupting the conversation in panic. "Nights! Nights! Oh, this is terrible! Just terrible! The Nightmarens are attacking again!"

Nights made a serious face and said "What? Where are they?"

"Their at Delight City! They've just kidnapped a girl with an infant!"

Brick went up to the owl in worry, saying "Wait, what did the girl and the baby look like?"

The Owl pondered on this and said "Well, if I do recall correctly, I'd say the girl is nearly thin with long lovley burnet hair, and the child she has with him has a large head and pointy hair. Do you know them somehow, young visitor?"

"In a way, yeah." Brick then faced Nights and said "Sounds like they kidnapped my babysitter and her brother! Which means I'm gonna help ya fend off those dream wrecking punks!"

"Right! But I think we should go look for your brothers and step-sisters first! We might need all the help we can get!" Nights said as they both flew to the sky. They flew across the Sea of Darkness until they reached the Dream Gate, where the Puffs and the other two Ruffs were all confused of what was happening.

Brick and Nights landed in front of them, getting their attention. "Brick? Nights? What's going on here? Why are we all at the Dream Gate? I was enjoying my time with studying when I found myself here and then..."

Butch interupted and jocked "Just in her little math and science fantasy world, as usual!"

Butch laughed as Blossom glared at him with frustrated irritation. "And I'll bet that you were enjoying your little asylum paradise!"

Butch stopped laughing when he heard that. He glared at her with the same expression as her and said "Yeah, as a matter-in-fact, I have enjoyed every moment of it, cause the patients and guards were very nice to me! Respected me as a king, pampered me like a baby, unlike a certain Einstine Jr. I know of!"

Bubbles then said in a cheerful tone "Well, I was dreaming that I was having tea with all my stuffed animal friends, and also with Boomer, Brick, and Bunny! I even got to meet Snow White! When I saw her, I bowed to the ground chanting 'I am unworthy! I am unworthy!'"

"I dreamed about being with all the cutest Pokemon in the world!" Said Bunny.

Bubbles gasped in excitment and said "Oh wow! I'm jealous! You are so lucky that you had that dream!"

"I don't know. I think meeting Snow White is even better!" Bunny replied in modesty.

Buttercup then glared at Nights pounding her fist into her palm and said in a threatening voice "Anyway! You had better have a good explination of why you took us out of our dreams!"

"What was your dream?" Brick asked.

Buttercup eye widened and blushed saying "Uh... Well, uh..."

"Well what?"

"Nothing. I didn't dream about anything interesting..." Buttercup said, looking away. "What about you?"

"What did I dream about?" Brick asked blushing. Buttercup nodded her head yes. "Same as you. I don't have anything interesting to tell."

"Well, in my dream, me and you guys were fighting monsters and saving our friends! It was awsome!" Said Boomer in a cheerful manner.

"Uh... yeah. Good for you, Boomer." Said Brick. "Anyway, the reasone we're all here is because the Nightmarens are at it again."

"And let me guess...!" Buttercup said in an irritated tone. "Nights wants to dutil... Duddle... Digitize... whatever he calls it! Meaning to posses our bodys so that he can beat the crap out of his own kind, right?"

"And rescue our babysitter and her baby brother, yes!" Brick added, making the others gasp in worry.

"What? The Nightmarens took Violet and Jack-Jack as prisoners?" Bubbles replied in worry.

"Well then, I suppose there's no time to lose!" Said Blossom. "We'll help you in anyway we can, Nights! Just help us save our friends!"

"I will, don't worry!" Nights assured as they all took off to Delight City. When they arrived, they saw the Nightmarens terroizing the little Nightopians who were running and hidding in panic.

Bunny watched in dispair and said "Oh... those poor little things... We have to help them!"

They were about to charge in, Blossom saw Violet and Jack-Jack in a cage. Blossom gasped and said "Look! There's Violet and her baby brother! I think we should help them first!"

"But we need a key from one of those brid things!" Said Brick when one of the bird riding Nightmarens past by. Brick immediately speed towards it, followed by Buttercup and Boomer.

Nights saw them go after the Nightmaren. Butch was about to follow, when Nights stopped him and said "They'll handle that. As for us, we've got to make sure those bozos don't do any more damage!"

As Nights, Butch, and Bubbles fought the Nightmarens, Blossom and Bunny went up to Violet and Jack-Jack in the cage. "Violet!"

Violet, who is confused and a little freaked out while holding on to Jack-Jack, said "Blossom? Bunny? What is going on? And... where are we?"

"It's a long story." Said Bunny. "So I'll just give out a short answere. You see, we're not sure how to explain this, but... let's see... you fell asleep, you don't recall waking up, so I suppose it would be safe to say that... your in a world created by dreams."

A moment of awkward silence took place, until Violet said "No, seriously... Where are we?"

Meanwhile, Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer continued to pursue the Nightmaren into a maze of skyscrapers. Brick was nearly about to get the key, when the Nightmaren suddenly made a sharp turn left and Brick slammed himself against a wall. Brick pulled himself off the hole that was in the shape of his body and held his hurting head.

Buttercup shot lasers at the Nightmaren, trying to shoot it down. The Nightmaren avoided every atempt of being shot down, making one laser shot at the edge of a rope that held a giant disco ball. Buttercup kept of firing only to have a mirror rocochet at other mirrors until it hit Buttercup, making her fall to the ground.

The Nightmaren continued to be chased until it came to a dead end. Boomer now had it cornered, however, he failed to know that the rope supporting the disco ball above him had snapped as the disco ball fell right on top of him, burring him underneath. The Nightmaren saw it's chance of escape and took off.

Brick and Buttercup threw the ball off of Boomer and helped him on his feet. Boomer placed a hand on his forehead, feeling all dizzy from the impact he had recieved. "Are you okay, Boomer?" Buttercup asked.

"I think so..." Said Boomer as he shook his head.

The Nightmaren flew out of the skyscraper maze and into the park, only to come face to face with Nights, who grabbed the rider off of the bird and let out his hand for the key to the cage Violet and Jack-Jack were in. The Nightmaren shivered in fear as it pulled the key out and gave Nights the key.

With the key in hand, Nights went to the cage to unlock the it. Violet looked at Nights and yelped in fear and held Jack-Jack away from him. "You!"

Nights looked at Violet in confusion. "Me what?"

"Y-y-y-y... your th-th-th-that... jester guy that I saw ealier!" Said Violet, but then she took another look at him, seeing as how he wasn't wearing a mask and his suit is purple and white and not red and black. "Wait... No, you not the same guy. Who the heck are you?"

Nights opened the cage and explained "I'm Nights, and I think the other jester you refering to happens to be my evil twin brother, Reala!"

"Twin... Eh, heh, heh... no wounder you looked familiar..." Violet said in a bit of discomfort. "What is going on?"

Nights went on with explaining. "The Nightmarens are cause trouble again, and I need all the help from any visitor that can fight! Care to join in?"

Violet looked at Nights, not sure if she could trust him at first, but seeing as how the Puffs and Ruffs are friends with him, she sighed and said, alright, but somebody has to keep Jack-Jack safe."

Bubbles then came up to her and said "I'll be more than happy to take care of Jack-Jack!" Said Bubbles in a cheerful tone.

Violet handed Jack-Jack to Bubbles as she said "Alright, play with him in that little sand box until we're done, okay?" Bubbles cheerfuly nodded yes and zipped over to a play pin. Violet sighed in exauhstion. "As if my first day of being a babysitter for someone esle's kids weren't stressful enough...! Now I have to do hero work in my subconsicente!"

**Well, it seems as though Violet's babysitting job is becoming an adventure, literaly. Will our heros fend off the nutorious Nightmarens? Find out on the next chapter! (R&R)**


	5. Ch5 Mysterious Organization

Ch.5 Mysterious Organization

The Nightmaren that Nights had demanded the key from was about to sneak away, when a shadow covered him completly. It looked up and widened it's eyes in over dramatic horror when he saw Butch with an evil grin.

Blossom was fighting the enemy, when she saw Butch beating the living crap out of a Nightmaren without stopping. Blossom looked in worry, seeing how uncontrolable Butch was behaving when he was doing so. Butch had beaten the Nightmaren up so bad that it could barely move.

"Say hi to George Washington for me!" Said Butch as he was about to charge right at the unconcious Nightmaren, when Blossom got in the way, making Butch stop imediatly.

"BUTCH! That is enough!" Blossom snapped in a stern tone.

Butch was surprised and ticked off of what he heared Blossom said. "What? Come on! Let me finish this stupid sorry excuse off!"

"I said that's enough!" Blossom repeated in a more angry tone.

Butch looked away from Blossom with his arms crossed and his face showing an expression of grumpieness and whispered angrily "Spoil sport...! Why are you even defend the enemy?"

Blossom then calmed her anger and said "I'm not, I'm defending you!"

Butch raised an eye-brow in confusion and said "Wait, how is stopping me from attacking the enemy defending me? That makes no sense!"

Blossom as she placed a hand on Butch's shoulder and said "I meant defend you from letting your destcrutive behavior get the best of you!"

Butch pulled his shoulder away from Blossom's hand in anger and said "Oh, like you would care if I let a demon possess me! Like you would care what happens to me at all, Little-Miss-Perfect! Just keep your nerdy cooties off of me!" Said Butch as he zipped away from Blossom to fight more Nightmarens.

Blossom sighed in a discouraged manner as she went on to fight the Nightmarens.

Bubbles was at the sandbox, like she was told to be in, showing Jack-Jack how to build sand castles. "You see? You just scoop up the sand in a bucket, pour some water in it, then you quickly put the sand down like so and..." Bubbles lifted the bucket, showing a perfect sand lumb. "Ta-da! you got yourself a sand castle! Now you try."

Jack-Jack giggled as Bubbles gave him the bucket. Jack-Jack then bursted into flames, making Bubbles yelp in panic. "OH MY GOSH! BABY ON FIRE! BABY ON FIRE!"

Violet, who was punching some Nightmarens with force-field punches and kicks, heared Bubbles was panicing about. She turned and called out "Relaxe, that's one of his powers!"

Bubbles stopped running around like a headless chicken, turned to Violet and asked "To combust?"

"Yes!"

"Oh..." Bubbles then saw that Jack-Jack had made a castle made entirely out of glass. Jack-Jack sat on the highest tower of the miniature castle as he giggled. Bubbles eyed the glass castle, seeing how a child younger than her managed to make something like that. "That's uh... good. That's a uh... good start."

"Very artistic, for an infant, wouldn't you say, my dear...?" Said a sinister voice behind her.

"Well... Yeah, I'll admit, I didn't think that a baby like him would make something this..." Bubbles responded, but then stopped when she realized how scary the voice behind her sounded. She turned and when she saw that it was Reala, the pupils in her eyes grew small in horror. "Uh oh...!"

As they kept on fighting, Bunny was doing just fine, until she was shot down and fell to the ground. Blossom and Butch both saw it happen and cried in worry "Bunny!" They were about to go help her, but they were too busy being polverized.

Bunny opened her eyes and looked up, seeing some of the baddies charging at her. Bunny covered her head in fear, but then removed her hands from her head when she heard some bumbing noises. She looked up and saw the Nightmarens smashed against a force-field. She looked behind herself and saw her rescuer. "Violet!" Bunny said in a joyous praise.

"You okay?" Violet asked.

"Yes, I'm okay." Bunny replied as she got up off the ground and hugged Violet. "Thank you!"

"No time for thanks now, Bunny!" Said Violet. "We've still gotta job to do!"

With that said, Bunny broke the hug and made a serious look. "Oh, right!" She said as she went to fight more Nightmarens and Violet did the same.

They continued to fight, until someone shouted out "Enough!" They all followed the source of the shout and gasped in shock when they saw Reala holding Bubbles and Jack-Jack in a square cage.

"It's so cramped up in this thing!" Bubbles complained.

"Silence!" Reala snapped. "And as for you, Nights... I'm surprised that you've managed to gain the help of other visitors without dualizing with them. If only you hadn't chosen to become a traitor, I would have said that I'm impressed."

"No you wouldn't!" Nights responded. "You would just prove that you could do better, to let your pride come first!"

"Well, speaking of pride, Wizeman has never been more displeased with your antagonistic acts of our goal! You especail didn't go for the red-eyed boy's Red Ideya when you gave him a shock!"

"He was merely and briefley surprised when he saw me taking place of Buttercup. A simple friednly scare, tis all."

Reala sneered at the feisty reble and said "Be it as it may, nontheless, you are a poor excuse of being apart of our kind!"

"Sheesh, what a jerk, huh guys?" Said Brick's voice behind Reala, who turned to see Brick with Buttercup and Boomer.

"Yeah, there's no wonder why he doesn't got any friends!" Said Buttercup in agreement.

"You got that right! He's so mean, that not even Freddy Kruger would wanna be his friend!" Said Boomer.

"I resent that!" Called out Freddy from afar.

"Shut up, you ugly-butt killer pervert!" Shouted Buttercup.

Brick turned to Buttercup and Boomer with a smile and said "Nice ones, you two!" as he gave them a high-five.

Reala, getting irritated by the immature scenary, snapped "Enough of these foolish games! Now then, if you would be so kind as to not come an inch closer, otherwise, your young friends demise will come sooner than planed!"

The Puffs, the Ruffs and Violet glared at Reala with anger, fearing for Bubbles' and Jack-Jack's lives. "You had better let my sister out of there right now, or else you'll be saying uncle when I'm done with you!" Buttercup demanded.

Reala just made a humming chuckle at the green Puff. "Now, now, there's no need for violence, just a simple hamrless negotiation is all I ask."

As Reala was descusing the details, Violet turned invisable and snucked quietly towards Reala. Nights rolled his eyes and said "Hmph. Typacilt, just another hostage situation that involves forcing me into surendering myself to Wizeman, that way he could erase my care-free emotions and have me become his loyal dog again, just like you!"

"Still your tongue! I will not have anymore insults in my presence!" Reala roared as Violet was only three inches away from Reala. "Now then, if you would be so kind and wise enough as to come right this way slowly and put on this mask. And don't any of you children even think about having any ludicrous ideas in mind as to try to be the hero, becaus the hero in a situation like this always meets death!"

And with one karate chop to the neck, Reala was knocked out by Violet. Nights and the Puffs and Ruffs were surprised and relieved of what they saw happen. "Wow! That was an epic sneak attack!" Said Brick.

"Totaly!" Said Buttercup in agreement.

Bubbles and Jack-Jack were let out of the cage. Bubbles hugged her family while Violet held Jack-Jack dearly in her arms. "It's okay, Jack-Jack. Your big sister is here..." Jack-Jack talked gibberish in happiness.

Bubbles then hugged Violet. "Thank you for saving us!"

Violet patted Bubbles' head gently and said "Your welcome."

"Sorry I couldn't be of any help." Said Nights.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Said Violet. "I saved your life too. If I hadn't acted sooner, you would have been taken away."

"Hm... I suppose your right. Thanks Violet." Said Nights. Unaware to them, Reala had reached a button that made a sudden flash, temporarily blinding them. When the light vanished, Reala was gone. Nights groweld in a little anger at this. "Bloody coward!"

Blossom then noticed a card with a capital S that was in black and white color. She picked it up and showed it to Nights. "Nights? Is this the new symbol of the Nightmarens?"

Nights looked at it in confusion. "No. The symbol of the Nightmarens had remain the same and never changed."

"Let me see that!" Said Violet as she took the card from Blossom and took a good look at it. When she did, she widened her eyes in confusion saying "Wait... This can't be... He... He's dead."

"What is it?" Brick said in concern.

"This is the symbol of my dad's greatest enemy. Syndrom...!"

Meanwhile, at the Realm of Nightmares, Reala had returned, half concious and humiliated, fearing that Wizeman would not let him get out of being blamed for the defeat with an excuse this time. He bowed to his feat, nearly breaking a nervous sweat. "Master... I've returned... with disappointing news."

Wizeman appeared before Reala his eyes in his floating hands staring at him. "You mean you have returned with out Nights or any Ideya because of a certain failed hostage holding attempt has been thrawt by a mere visitor?"

"She was no odenary visitor, Master Wizeman! She was a super powered human being. She had the power to be unseen by the naked eye! I swear it!"

"Silence! I will not have anymore excuses that involves a visitor!" Wizeman roared.

"Yes, Master! Forgive me." Reala said quickly.

"Aside your failiure, what I am more displeased of is that you have left them a small trinket that could give away our allies and indanger our plans of being discovered by those foolish children!"

"It wouldn't matter." Said a voice behind Reala. They both gave their attention to the person who spoke up.

"Oh? And what force in the univers would allow you to have such a careless though?" Reala questioned.

"Look who's talking! Anyway, so what if those kids found that card? Let's just think of it as... giving them a brief message...!"

Later on in Memory Forest, The Puffs and Ruffs were busy having fun along with Nights and Jack-Jack. Blossom, Boomer, and Bunny played a game of catch, Nights, Butch, and Buttercup were playing horse shoe, and Brick and Bubbles were catching musical notes. Brick's bag of notes was half way full, when he noticed Violet sitting in a picnic table with Jack-Jack in her arms, thinking about the card.

Brick then called out "Hey, Bubble Pie?"

Bubbles stopped giggling while catching notes when she heard Brick call to her. "Yeah Brick?"

"I think we should go see if our babysitter isn't feeling let down or anything."

"Oh, okay." Said Bubbles as she and Brick floated to Violet. "Um... Violet? Are you okay?"

Violet snapped out of her spacing out moment and looked at Brick and Bubbles. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, don't worry. I was just thinking about that wiered card..." Said Violet as she looked away with a serious suspicious look. "I just can't shake the feeling that an enemy of my family is back with a plan that might involve revenge... but that just can't be possible. No one could have survived an explosion like that. When he was trying to kidnap Jack-Jack, my baby brother managed to break free from his clutches."

Bubbles gasped at the kidnapping part in shock. "Oh my! He must of been so scared...!"

Well, Jack-Jack might have been scared a little. Anyway, before Syndrom had the chance to get away, my dad managed to throw his car right up to his plane. And then, I think his cape got caught in one of the engines and then..."

Hearing the cape getting caught in the engines, Brick said suddenly "Wow, wait! Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow! You mean to tell us that he supposidley died by getting sliced and diced by his own jet engines? Man, must've sucked to be him...!"

"Believe me, it did!" Said Violet as she took another good look at the card. "It's been a year since that day we've last seen that monster! And now, at the begining of my job as being your guys' babysitter, we find a card with an S that's his logo. Could it mean that he survived somehow, or could it be that someone is trying to mislead us into thinking who is responsible for what is to come. I just can't help but have bad feelings about this..."

Brick and Bubbles looked at each other in worry for Violet's concern. Brick then gently tugged on the sleve of her shirt and said "Vi? We know that you feel concern for our safty, and that's good to know that you care about us, but I think you should relaxe a little. After all, we're superheroes!"

"Yeah! Whatever comes at us, we'll be sure to withstand the odds!" Said Bubbles.

Violet looked at them for a moment, then made a smile. "I guess your right. Thanks Brick, Bubbles. Your such good friends."

Then they heared Boomer yell "OOOWWW!" in pain. "Hey! Whatch where your throwing that thing!"

"Aw, quite being a baby! It was an accident!" Said Butch.

"Excuse me!" Blossom butted in. "I think the only one who has to quite here is you!"

Butch took that as an insult and said "What? Your mistaken me for a baby?"

"I'm not mistaken you for anything! I'm saying you should quite being a jerk!"

Butch crossed his arms and said "Whatever! It's not like listening to you will make things any better for me, or anybody else!"

Blossom was now super angry as she leaped towards Butch and started fighting with him while rolling around. "I'll teach you, Sir Smart-Mouth!" Blossom said, kicking Butch's ankles.

"Bring it on, Lady Nag-Alot!" Butch said, punching her shoulders.

Violet picke them both up by the back of the collar of the shirt and dress, separating them and looking at them with a stern face and said "What is going on here?"

"Butch started it! He just hit Boomer with a horse shoe!" Blossom began, pointing at Butch.

"Again, in case you nagged enough to make yourself go deaf, it was an accident! Boomer was just a sensitive wimp!"

Blossom looked at Butch in disgust and said "How could you say that about him? He's your younger brother!"

"And I'm embarresed to be related to him!" Butch grumbled in anger.

Brick approuched him with a stern mood and said "You listen here, Butch...! I used to think the same way when I was a super villain! But now that I've learned that Boomer had become strong without our help, I've started to feel guilty for treating him all bad and started to become proud of calling him my little bro...! So if I were you, I would treat him with repect, don't you think?"

Butch only looked away from Brick with anger in his eyes, showing that he didn't want to hear what Brick just said. Violet sighed and said "Come on, guys. We're here to relaxe, right?" The Puffs and Ruffs nodded their heads yes as their answere. "Then, come on! Let's just have fun and not fight until the time we should wake up!"

"I for one agree!" Nights said in agreement. "This isn't the time for war, this is the time for friends and fun! So, let's go!"

Violet let Blossom and Butch go as they resumed on the games they were playing. She then went to Boomer and kneeled to him with her hand gently placed on his head asking "Are you okay?"

Boomer looked at her with sad eyes and answered "Yeah... I'm okay."

"Good. How's about I play along with the game your playing?"

Boomer made an excited smile and said "Sure!" as he threw Violet the ball letting her catch it.

**Who is the mysterous person in the shadows? And what is he planing? We'll just have to wait and find out now, don't we? (R&R)**


	6. Ch6 An Egg with a Bacon for a Mustache

Ch.6 An Egg with a Bakon for a Mustache

When morning came, Brick was still sleeping. Then, he felt someone gently pat his shoulder and hear Bunny's voice saying "Brick?" Brick opened his eyes and saw Bunny standing next to him. "Good morning, big brother." She said with a smile.

Brick smiled back and said "Morning, Bunny rabbit. Slept good?"

"Mm-hm. Did you sleep good too?"

"Yeah." He got out of bed and went up to Butch's level. "Yo, Butch. Wake up."

Butch groaned saying "Can't... Too lazy... Six more hours..." Brick was a little annoyed of what Butch said. So, with a devilish smile, he took out Bubbles' MP3 player, put the earphones in Butch's ear, turned the volume up to maximum and pressed the play button. Butch screamed in surprise, bumping his head under Boomer's level. "OW! Not cool, Brick!"

The scream Butch made woke up the other girls with eyes widened for a moment. Blossom rubbed her eyes and yawned saying "What the heck was that all about?"

Brick juggled Bubble's MP3 player with one hand saying with a smirk "I just gave Butch a well deserved wake up call, thanks to Bubbles little musical friend here."

"I'll get ya back for this, big bro! So you'd better watch your back...!" Butch said with murderous eyes.

"Right..." Brick said in a 'and I should be worried?' voice. "And speaking of bro. Hey Boomer. Time to get your lazy butt up out of your comfy spot!" Said Brick as he went a level higher, to find that Boomer wasn't there, much to his confusion. "Boomer? Boomer! Where did he go?"

Back down stairs, Violet was still on the couch sleeping soundlessly. When she woke up, she saw Boomer sitting with his legs crossed, looking at her with a normal smile. Rubbing the sand out of one eye, she asked "Boomer? What are you doing?"

Boomer scratched the back of his head in shyness and said "Well... I woke up at six and went down to get breakfast, but then when I saw you sleeping, I went up to you and watched you, cause... well... you looked really peacful."

Hearing that, Violet smiled and petted Boomer's head saying "Aw... Your so sweet."

Boomer put his arms behind his back and blushed while looking down with a smile in modesty. Then the other super kids came down with Bubbles holding an already awake Jack-Jack. "There's Boomer! Flurting with our babysitter!" Said Buttercup.

Boomer, still blushing, looked at Buttercup with a mad face saying "I was not flurting with her!"

"Then why were you sitting there that close to her?"

"Hey! Don't make this another free for all, or you'll both be on time out!" Said Violet.

"Sorry." Said Boomer and Buttercup.

"Anyway, I suppose we should get to breakfast, so what sounds good for this morning?"

Butch then pushed Boomer out of the way and with charming eyes saying "I wouldn't mind having French toast if you don't... Wee, wee..."

Violet made a bored expression and said "As a matter of fact... I do mind...! Any one else?"

"Pancakes?" Blossom said.

"Nah, I'm more in the mood for bakoon and eggs." Said Brick.

"Me too!" Said Buttercup.

"Me three!" Said Boomer.

"I'd like some too!" Said Bubbles. "What about you, Bunny?"

"I don't mind having eggs and bakon!" Bunny answered.

"Okay then, the wrold's favorit breakfast it is!" Said Violet. "Who can cook?"

"Buttercup can! She's the chef of the family!" Said Bubbles.

"Okay, get dressed first though. I'll get to that too." Said Violet as Butch made an interested smirk. "While I'm invisable!"

"Dang...! She's good." Said Butch, feeling disappointed inside.

The boys went up and got dressed first. Then the girls went in after. Violet took out her new day cloths out and changed out of her pajamas. She gave Jack-Jack new cloths as well. "There you go, little guy."

Buttercup then brought Boomer and Bunny to the kitchen as she took a two frying pans out and set them to the right teperture. Bunny gave the bakon to her and she placed seveteen of them in. Then Boomer threw eggs at Buttercup like baseballs and Buttercup caught each one and set the yoke of them in. "Scrambled or solid?"

"Scrambled. We always like them scrabled." Said Boomer.

When the eggs and bakon were done, Boomer took nine plates out and Bunny took out nine cups. She then took the milk out and poured it in all the cups. Boomer placed the plates around the table as Buttercup flipped the eggs and bakon on each plate. "Bon appetit!" Buttercup called out, letting everybody get on the kitchen table.

Violet eyed at how perfect the table was set. "Wow! You guys are even better than I thought!"

Violet set Jack-Jack on a high-chair as she sat down around the table with the kids. And just when they were about to eat, the hot-line buzzed off. Brick groaned saying "Man! Talk about rotten timing!"

Blossom sighed, knowing how Brick feels. "Well, duty calls." She ate her breakfast lightning fast and went up to their room to answere it. "What is it Mayor? We're kinda in the middle of breakfast!"

"Sorry Blossom, but we need your kids' help! Someone is robbing the bank!" Said the Mayor.

"Who is it?"

"Eh... we have no idea who they are. All we know is that one is bald, has a crazy looking mustache, and that he's so fat that he looks like an egg on walking stools. And the other is a blue robot that has a spikey head, scary red eyes, and sharp claws."

Blossom heared all the details and said "Wait a minute... does this blue robot look like the fastest thing alive?"

"Why yes! He looks just like Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Blossom made serious eyes saying "Eggman and Metal Sonic...! We'll be right over before you could say egg roll!"

"Egg roll!"

Blossom made an annoyed face and said "That was a figure of speach, Mayor..." She hung up and went back to the kitchen. "Eat up fast, guys! An egg and his robotic hedgehog have just invaded our home town!"

"Huh, what a coincidence that Dr. Eggman would come to our town while we're eating eggs." Said Bubbles.

Brick made a serious look and said "Well, then we're gonna give Dr. Egg-head and Metal Scary a parting gift they'll never forget!" He then ate his breakfast in lightning speed. "Eat up fast then meet me and Bloss at... Wait, where are they?"

"Their robbing the bank!" Blossom answered.

"Right! Meet me and Bloss at the bank! Let's rock and egg-roll, Heavy Metal style!" Said Brick as he and Blossom went out the door and the others ate fast and went out to catch up with the reds.

When the Puffs and Ruffs were gone, Violet turned to Jack-Jack with a smirk saying "Sounds like trouble's brewing! What do you think, Jack-Jack? Should we help?" Jack-Jack just talked gibberish in happiness. "I'll take that as a yes." She then quickly ate her breakfast and fed Jack-Jack his. When that was done, Violet picked Jack-Jack up out of the highchair. "Into our costumes!"

Violet jumped into the closet with Jack-Jack then came back out with her wearing a Sailor Mars outfit and Jack-Jack wearing a baby sized Superman outfit. "This looks like a job for Incredi..." She looked at herself and Jack-Jack, seeing that she put on the wrong costumes. "Oops. These are our costumes for Halloween." She jumped back into the closet and came back out with both her and Jack-Jack in their super hero suite. "This looks like a job for Incredigirl! And her baby brother!"

Violet, with Jack-Jack in her hands, got on her skate board and rolled towards the city. In the busy streets, the citezins ran for their meaningless lives. The bank had a hole at the front door with a puff of smoke coming out of it. Out of the smoke came two figures. They both went out of the smoke to reveal themselves as Eggman who was on his Egg Mobile and Metal Sonic who was holding a green Chaos Emerald. "Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! Success! One emerald down, six more to go! This plan is being executed smoothly! And not a blue fured vermin in sight!"

Metal Sonic examined the emerald for his own enjoyment and said to the egg-shaped doctor "Ture that there are doubts that Sonic or any of his meat-bagged friends will be coming into this miserable human city to thrawt your shcemes, however we still have to deal with seven certain human brats that reside here...!"

Eggman glared at Metal Sonic with a stern expression and said "I am aware of that, in case you didn't know! Do I look like I don't know what is going on in the world? I have been traveling around this planet searching for ways to bring Dooms Day to many cities in order to create my empire. And do you even think that I would come unprepair?"

Metal Sonic then juggled the emerald saying "Ah yes...! Antidot-X! The cure that is more of a disease to them, am I not right?"

"Exactly! Those little brats won't know what hit them when their busy fighting you and the Egg-Pawns! And when they least expect it, I will trap them all within a fully strong laser proof containor where I will drown them in their main weakness!"

Hearing that he has to fight along side with robots that are far less from him, he spun the emerald on one claw while assuring "I don't need any assisting from any of those low..."

Eggman furiously yelled at Metal Sonic "Silence! Do not question my command!" Then he calmed down. "I know that you are my most highly advanced creation, and that you can take care of yourself. But I'm afraid fighting only you will not be enough to keep them occupied, so you must fight with your fellow robots, is that understood?"

Metal Sonic clutched on to the emerald, holding his rage deep inside. He wasn't liking having to work as a distraction and wanted to eleminate any likely competition, leaving only him and Sonic. But knowing that Eggman would easily deactivate him, Metal Sonic cooled his circuits and said "Yes Doctor...! I understand... clearly...!"

"Good. Besides, hopefully, we might not have to fight them if we're gone before they come to the crime scene."

Then, Brick's voice called out "Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that, Dr. Egg-head!"

Eggman and Metal Sonic turned their heads to where they heard Brick's voice and saw him along with the PowerPuffs and the other two RowdyRuffs. Eggman made an evil grin saying "Well, well, well... if it isn't the PowerPuff Brats and RowdyRuff Twerps who helped that blasted hedgehog foil my plans the last time I've met them! I'm afraid Metal Sonic and I don't have time to waste with you toddlers! So if you will please excuse us, we have some personal buisness to attend to!"

"Not gonna happen, Robuttnik!" Said Brick.

"You've been a very bad egg, and you need to be taught a lesson!" Bubbles added.

Metal Sonic couldn't help but laugh cruley at them as he said "If I had lungs, I would have a difficult time trying to catch my breath after laughing at you meat-bags!"

Butch laughed at Metal Sonic and said back "Hah! I see you've decided to go easy on name-calling us, cause I happen to be a carnivore!"

The Puffs and Ruffs looked at Butch with bored and annoyed looks. "Butch, meat-bag is an insult to those who are made of flesh, which is us." Said Blossom, making Butch make a dumbstrucked face.

Butch then glared angrily at Metal Sonic. "Oh! You think that's funny, huh metal face? Well allow me to kick you in the nuts and bolts, then you'll know what insulting really means!"

"Enough talk! Let us fight to the death!" Metal Sonic demanded as he raised his fist in the air. "Egg-Pawns! Attack!" Egg-Pawns came out of nowhere and charged right at the Puffs and Ruffs.

"Hm... So much for coming up with plans on getting Dr. Humpty-Dumpty in three seconds splat!" Said Buttercup.

"Well, I suppose we have no choice but to just go head-on!" Said Brick. "Let's kick their tins and cans out!" The Puffs and Ruffs went head on with the robots, makin a big crashing sound when they collided. Brick dodged one lance jab and another. He stepped on one lance and punched an Egg-pawn in the torso, making a hole with electirc wires coming out of it.

Blossom dodged lasers being shot at her. Then she picked up a mirror and deflected them right back at the pawns. She then sensed something coming up from behind her, so she used the mirror to sheild herself as the Egg-pawn that attacked her punched the mirror. "That's about seven years of bad luck for you!" She said as she slammed the mirror on the pawn's head.

Boomer and Bunny were cornered in a crowed of robots on the ground and in the air. Boomer and Bunny were scared, but they looked at each other with smirks as they held hands and started to run in a circel in lightning speed, creating a half blue and half purple tornado with electricity emmiting from it. Seeing that, the Egg-panws panicked and tried to get away, but the tornado managed to hit every single one of them. After spinning around so much, they stopped and started to wobble all dizzy.

Boomer, trying to gain some balance, said to Bunny "Wow... That was way more awsome than that Merry-Go-Around that we rode, huh Bunny?"

Bunny fell on her bottom, making her giggle as she said "Wow... Yeah... Heh, heh, heh. That was really fun."

Buttercup punched one Egg-pawn and took it's gun. Then she started shooting every Egg-pawn that she spotted. She then heared Bubbles scream "Help! Somebody!" Buttercup lookd at saw Bubbles about to be ganged up on. She aim and shot them down. Bubbles looked at saw that Buttercup took them out. "Thank's Buttercup!" She then resumed to fighting as she then danced like a ballerina to dodged every one of the robots' attacks, making them hit or run into each other instead.

Butch was enjoying destroying the robots. He smashed a robot's head into it's own body, then he kicked another one, cutting it in half brutaly. Then he took a lance that was lunged right at him and jabbed it into the robot's torso, and getting three more with the lance before throwing them off and flinging it right at one robot. It past Brick and Blossom nearly touching them. They both lookd at the robot that fell on it's back after getting it's head stabbed by the lance.

They both looked at Butch who was acting a bit out of control. Blossom lookd at Brick and said "Brick, I'm feeling worried. Butch has been acting more phycotic than usual. You think that maybe he's about to let his ruthlessness get the best of him and make him be a villain again?"

Brick thought about it for a moment while looking at Butch in action and said "Yeah, come to think of it, I'm startin to get the same feelin that he might go back to being bad again."

"You think I should talk to him about his behavior?"

"Maybe, but let's just focuse on dealing with these dumb-bots first!" Said Brick as he left a red light, charghing at more robots. Blossom did the same, leaving a pink light. Little did they know, was that Butch's super hearing caught Blossom an Brick's conversation about his actions. Butch lookd down. His face may look like he was mad, but inside, he was actually wondering if they actually care about his well being.

Then, Butch felt someone kick him in the back, making him crash into the asphalt. Butch got up, rubbed his head and made ferious eyes at Metal Sonic, the one who kicked him. "It's a shame that your not Sonic! However, that doesn't mean that your strength and attitude won't be something that wll entertain me while I fight you!"

"If your looking for a fight, you've just found one that your not gonna like!" Butch yelled in anger as he and Metal Sonic charged at each other.

**Will they be able to fend off Eggman and his robots? Stay tuned. (R&R)**


	7. Ch7 JackJack Saves the Day

Ch.7 Jack-Jack Saves the Day!

Butch angrily threw punches at Metal Sonic, who guarded himself with his metal arms. Then, after many failed attempts to punch the robotic monster, Metal Sonic grabbed one fist with his left clutch and began to slowly crush it, making Butch quietly groan in agonizing pain. "Hmph!" Metal Sonic laughed as he reached his right fist across over his gripping claws and hit Butch the hardest he could, makng him crash into a building in the blink of an eye. Now even more ticked off, Butch blated through the buidling, leaving another hole.

Metal Sonic looked at the charging Butch in interest of racing him. He started his jet engien on his back and took off like a rocket. Butch was like an angry green beam of light that just won't stop as he chased after the evil mocking robot. As the chase went on, Metal Sonic turned to Butch while still running from him saying "Look at you, boy! You can barely keep up with me! You are nothing much of a challenge as Sonic! Such a disappointment...!"

Metal Sonic then took off even faster, making the blood inside Butch's head start to boil with rage as Butch kept at his fully metal rival. They left fule smoke and a green beam around the parts of the city they ran across. Then Metal Sonic flew around a building, disappearing from sight. Butch did the same only to crash into a brick wall that had a painted picture of a realistic scenery. Butch slid down the wall slowly until his feet reached the sidewalk and he fell on his back.

The man who painted the picture and saw Butch slam against is said in shock "Ack! My master piece! She is ruined! It took me five months to paint it!"

Butch got up and heared Metal Sonic, who was flying behind and above him said "Ah yes, such a pity that brainless children, such as this one, don't appriciat art!" Irritated, Butch charged at him, but got grabbed by the neck in the proccess. Butch struggled to break free, but Metal Sonic's grip was too strong. Metal Sonic made a scary and sinister laugh at the green Ruff. "Speaking of pity, it is only natural that you are a child and cannot lay a single blow upon my armor! You may be the strongest of your brothers, but not even a foolish flesh being such as you could ever hope to best me! If only you weren't busying yourself fighting the PowerPuff Girls when you were a villain and focused on, how humans say, looking for bigger fish to fry!"

Butch, trying to breath, said weakly "Screw... you... Iron-Maiden...!"

Metal Sonic coudln't help but laugh at Butch again as he continued "Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm... Your premature hate comments are just so humorous. Oh, Butch Jojo, you entertain me. To show my apprectiation, I shall put you out of your misery...!" He then threw Butch in high in the air as he charged right at him with full force. He started to beat him up brutely, laying on him as many strikes as he pleased. He then kicked the top of Butch's head, making him fall down fast into the road. Metal Sonic then grabbed him again and slammed him into the asphalt. Butch was beaten up so bad, he could barely move. Metal Sonic then formed his hand into a laser gun and aimed it right at him. "Farewell, worthless worm...!" He charged up his laser and fired it upon him, but then, a pink light went past the laser, taking Butch with it before the laser hit the ground. "What?"

Metal Sonic looked at where the pink light went with surprised disappointment, seeing that Blossom saved Butch's life. She put Butch down on the sidewalk gently then turned to Metal Sonic with an angry stare as she said "Leave him alone!"

Butch opened his eyes and saw Blossom facing Metal Sonic. He groaned and said "I... I didn't... need your... your help...! I was doing... just fine... until you showed up...!"

Blossom looked at Butch with a serious look in her eyes saying "Butch, stop talking! You'll hurt yourself more doing that!"

Metal Sonic stared Blossom down as he said "Well, if it isn't the pink PowerPuff Girl who has been demoted to second in command!"

"I am not second in command! Me and Brick are more of co-leaders!" Blossom said, maintaining her anger.

"As if that makes a big difference! And speaking of which, I am surpised that you haven't left your family, seeng as how powerful and determind you are. Why must you take orders from your red-eyed brother or this girl when you could go and create your own alliance, making yourself the unquestioning leader!"

Butch just chuckled at that and said "Look who's talking, a metal hedgehog who takes orders from a fat old egg!"

Ignoring Butch's comments, Blossom said to Metal Sonic "I said... leave him alone!"

"This doesn't consern you, pinky!" Butch said impatiently.

"Yes, it does! Now shut up and let me do the talking!" Blossom said sternly.

"Why should I listen to you? Your not my mom!"

"No, I'm not. But I am your step-sister!" Said Blossom as she looked at Metal Sonic, waiting for him to make his move.

Meanwhile, else where in the city, Violet and Jack-Jack arrived into town and stopped when Violet saw people running. Violet stopped one man and asked "Excuse me sir? I'm a super hero from of town that's babysitting the PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys. Do you know where the bank is by any chance?"

The man looked at Violet and then said "It's about three blocks down, you can't miss it!" Then he continued to run with the others.

"Thanks!" Said Violet as she went down to where the man pointed.

Back with the other Puffs and Ruffs, they were nearly done finishing off the robots. Eggman grinned evily as he pushed the button to grab the kids with powerful robotic arms. The Puffs and Ruffs struggled to break free as they were held up in front of Eggman. "Heh, heh, heh, heh...! You little brats have fallen right into my obvious trap!" Violet arrived at where Eggman was and hid behind a building trying not to be seen. Eggman talked to Metal Sonic in his communicator. "Meal Sonic! Have you succecfuly captured the two other twerps yet?"

Back with Metal Sonic, who was busy fighting Blossom as they both dodged each other's attacks, not being able to give any hits to one another as he informed "I have the boy completely weary, however I am having a difficult time with the girl! But rest assure, I will have them both down for the count!"

"Well, you better make it quick! These arms may last long, but not my patients!" Eggman hung up as Metal Sonic decided to go for a spin. He curled up in a ball, revealing his razor sharp spikes. He began to spin around like a speeding race car wheel as he charged right at Blossom without warning. Blossom was hit around a couple of times in the face, in the gut, and in the back. He then threw his leg across and kicked Blossom in the face, making her crash into a wall. Blossom was about to fall off, but Metal Sonic pinned her into the wall by the neck. Blossom struggled to break free until she gave in and passed out. Metal Sonic carried her on his shoulder and went over and took Butch by clutching his face, making him muffle angrily.

Seeing that she'll be needing to go solo on this one, Violet decided to find somebody to watch Jack-Jack. She spoted a lady that was hiding. She went to her and whispered "Excuse me miss? I'm a super hero from out of town and I'm trying to help the super kids that I'm babsitting. Could you hold on to my baby brother and stay hidden with him?"

"Oh, well I suppose I could." Said the lady as she took Jack-Jack from Violet.

"Thanks." Said Violet as she turned invisable and sneaked towards Eggman.

Metal Sonic returned with Blossom and Butch saying "I have returned with the two remaining meat-bags, doctor!"

Eggman made a humming laugh as he took the two from him with two more arms and said "Excelent work, Metal Sonic! I don't know what I could have done wthout you!"

"Of course you don't, that's why you've built me!" Said Metal Sonic.

Blossom regained conciousness and tried to move, but couldn't and she found out in a second why. She spotted Eggman and said with anger "Eggman!"

"Ah, good. The adorable pink one is awake. Good! I wouldn't want any of you to miss this before I get rid of you seven twerps!" Said Eggman as he pushed the button that brought out the Atidote-X shower. "Like my new shower, kids? It's especialy built and designed to lock in anyone with super powers that decided to go in. It's also impenetrable, and the only liquid it produces is Antidote-X! The only problem is... there is no drain inside...! Now then, I believe it is time for all of you to take your first and last shower...!"

"You sick, yolk minded fiend!" Blossom said in anger.

"Ho, ho, ho...! Your too kind, my dear child."

Eggman then opened the seal and was aboutto throw them in when Metal Sonic spotted someone with his inferred vision and said "It would appear as though someone is trying to be the hero from behind you, doctor!"

Hearing that, Eggman pushed a button that allowed another arm to extend and grabb Violet by the torso with her arms in the clutch. Violet turned visible again and tried to brake free as Eggman said in humor "Well, what do we have here? You kids have a new babysitter? I'm touched that your sharing things like I am. I must say, she seems like a decently delegant flower. And my, that's a nice outfit she's got there! Not very stylish for my taste, but she does look rather lovley for her youth. It's a shame that I'll have to dispose of her as well!"

Vioet made an angry look at Eggman and said "Look, buster! I don't know what your doing here or what your up to, but you better let those kids go, or else I'll..."

Eggman laughed cruley at her and said "Or else what? As you can see, because of how scrawny your body is, you have no chance of escaping the arms clutches!"

Then Metal Sonic heared a baby giggle. He followed the source of the giggle with inferred vision and saw the lady with Jack-Jack hidding. He revealed their hidding spot, making the lady scream in shock. He eyed Jack-Jack, seeing that he's wearing baby clothes that are simular to Violet's super suit, as well as wearing a mask like Violet. "What is this? An infant of the girl? How touching...!" He took Jack-Jack from the woman, who fainted after seeing too much action that her heart could stand.

Metal Sonic hovered back to the mad doctor, showing that he has Jack-Jack in his hand. Violet gasped in worry and her eyes widend in horror as she pleaded desperatly "Wait! Please, don't hurt him!"

"Oh, don't worry, my dear. We won't hurt him, worry you not. We're just going to show him the ways of an evil genius, give him the love of world domination! And, who knows. Your son might make a good assistant!" Eggman laughd.

Violet faced Eggman with anger in her eyes saying "Two things, Egg-butt! One... he's actually my baby brother. And two... no one is going to kidnap my brother so that he can grow up to be a super villain! It almost happend once, and I'm not gonna let it happen now!"

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! I'm afraid that you have no chance in saving anyone today! The only thing you can be useful to me is information about him. So hows about you start by telling me of what kind of powers he has?"

Violet then had a shining light bulb appear over her head as she managed to slip her hand out of the claw and reached into her pocket saying "Well, If you would let me give you a demonstration while telling you, I would be more than happy to."

Eggman pondered on this and said "Well, why not? I just knew that you would be cooperative, seeing as how you are seeing things my way."

"Okay, first off..." Violet took out a metal ball and showed it to Jack-Jack. "Jack-Jack...! Over here...!" Jack-Jack saw the metal ball and turned his skin and bones into metal. Eggman was astonished of what he saw. So were the Puffs and Ruffs. "He has the power to turn his flesh and bones into heavy and idistructable metal..."

She put the ball back, then Jack-Jack accidentaly shot lasers from his eyes as Violet quickely pulled out a mirror and used it to reflect the laser somewhere else. "Yikes! Remind me not to look into those eyes no matter how cute they are!" Said Buttercup.

"He can shoot lasers from his eyes, he can also levatate, go through walls, teleport, walk on walls and ceilings, and..." She pulled out a flash card that has a camp fire on it. When Jack-Jack saw it, he bursted into flames.

Feeling his claws about to melt, Metal Sonic roared in pain and dropped Jack-Jack on Eggman, who when Jack-Jack landed in his seat, cried out "YOUCH! HOT! TOO HOT!"

Seeing her plan going smoothly, she took out a baby bottle and showed it to Jack-Jack saying "But one thing you have to becareful of is to never make him magerly upset." She held the bottle closer to Jack-Jack, making him reach for it. "Do you want to have it Jack-Jack? Hm? Do you?" Then she pulled it away from his reach. "Well, you can't!" That made Jack-Jack make a pouting mouth making him wimper. Then he made angry eyes and started to viberate, making Eggman nervous. Then Jack-Jack turned into a red muscular imp like creature.

Eggman yelped in fear, eyeing how scary Jack-Jack's monster form was. The Puffs and Ruffs were eaquily surprised and disturbed. "Wow...! That'll make me think twice to not mess with a baby like that...!" Said Brick.

As Jack-Jack ripped Eggman's mobile apart, Eggman cried out "Metal Sonic! Do something!"

Metal Sonic approuched Jack-Jack cautiously saying "Make a fool out of me, will you? You, my seemingly fragile friend, deserve a good spanking!" When Metal Sonic grabbed him, Jack-Jack sqeezed his wrist, making him let got suddenly as Jack-Jack climbed all over him, scratching him and tearing some of his armor out. He broke one of his eyes, bit down on his armor and leg easily and ruined his jet engien. This was more than Metal Sonic could handle. "Stop, you little brat! Ah! This is humiliating!"

Jack-Jack then jumped on each arm that was holding on to Violet and the kids, bitting on them hard, setting them free. "Hurray for Jack-Jack!" Said Bubbles cheerfuly.

"Don't celebrate just yet, Bubbles!" Said Brick. "We still have an egg to crack and a robot to send back to the junk yard!" With that said, the Puffs and Ruffs zipped towards Eggman and Metal Sonic, kicking and punching them many times. And with one blow they performed together, they send the two flying into the sky.

Jack-Jack changed back and landed in Violet's arms. "Good boy." Said Vioet, all proud of him as she gave him his bottle. "Here you go." Jack-Jack happily accept it and sucked on the nipple to get the milk inside the bottle.

Then Bubbles, Boomer, and Bunny cheered and hugged Violet. "Thank you so much for helping us again, Violet!" Said Bubbles.

"You were awsome!" Said Boomer.

"You were super! And so was Jack-Jack!" Said Bunny.

"You are the most amazing babysitter we've ever had!" Blossom proclaimed.

Brick approuched her while scratching his head in modesty as he said "Yeah, that was... pretty awsome. Thanks Vi." He gave Violet a smile, and Violt gave him one back.

Buttercup then noticed Butch had his arms crossed while not looking at the celebration. Buttercup approuched him and said "Hey, what's the matter? We just won!"

Not even bothering to turn to her, Butch said "Hmph...! So what?"

Buttercup then made a teasing smirk saying "Aw... Are you mad because a baby rescued you?"

Brick heard Buttercup teasing Butch, so he approuched them to see what was going on. "What's going on?" He asked curiously.

"He's just feeling humiliated of how a baby that's not even a year old yet just managed beat up Metal Sonic and save his butt...!" Buttercup chuckled and so did Brick.

"I am not!" Butch claimed in frustration. "I'm just... tired, that's all...!"

Buttercup closed her eyes and shruged her shoulders saying "Okay fine, keep lying to yourself. Whatever helps you sleep at night. But seriously, lightin up!"

Butch then said in his thoughts 'Easy for you to say!'

Then the people of Townsville cheered for their victory as the Mayor came went to them and said "Way to go PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys! You kids are just truley remarkable!"

"Thanks Mayor, but we were kinda in a jam, and we wouldn't have been able to get out of it if it weren't for our new babysitter." Said Brick as he pointd at Violet.

"And her baby brother!" Bubble added cheerfuly.

"Oh really?" The Mayor approuched Violet and said "Well, young lady, you've helped save Townsville, and defeated one of the most dangerous dictators in the univers! What are your names anyway?"

Violet scratched the back of her head in modesty saying "Well, my little bother doesn't have a super hero name yet, so you can call him a super baby if you want. As for me, I am..." Violet then took a prideful pose. "Incredigirl! Daughter of Mr. Incredible!"

"Mr. Incredible? Oh my! A legend indeed! Well, then Incredigirl, all of Townsville is eternally grateful! Would you care to have lunch as to celebrate this fine day?"

The Puffs and Ruffs became excited of what they heard as they turned to Violet. "Did you hear that 'Incredigirl?' We're invited to have lunch with the Mayor! Can we go?"

Violet looked at all the pleading kids surrounding her, as she pondered on this. She took the chores list out and said "I don't know, we have to mow the front and back lawn... go shopping... do the laudery... wash dishes..." Violet then looked at the kids again, who now made sad eyes at her. "Ugh... cuteness...! Mankind's greatest weakness...! Alright fine, we'll be there at twelve. So we have to first go shopping then mow the lawn, then after having lunch with the Mayor and get back to your guys' house, we need to do the dishes and the laundery." The kids groaned in exauhstion. "And... if you all behave, we might have desert!"

The kids gasped in surpised joy as Bubbles said "Yay! Bits and sweets!"

"It's decided? Then I'll see you all this after noon!" Said the Mayor as he merrily walked back to his home.

Before they could leave, Bunny spotted a card simular to the one they found in Nightopia. She picked it up and said "Guys? I've found another card! Eggman and Metal Sonic must have dropped it while we were fighting them."

Blossom took a look at it and said "It looks just like the one we found in Nightopia. Could it be that some villains have gathered together to form an alliance?"

"I don't know, but I think we'll look into this later." Said Brick. "Right now, we have to get home and do... 'sigh...' some more chores..."

**This is becoming a mystory. What is it with this card? Are the kids in some sort of danger that they are not aware of? Find out as the story continues! (R&R)**


	8. Ch8 More Chores

Ch.8 More Chores...

When they got back to the house, Violet said "I'm gonna change me and Jack-Jack out of these clothes, so I don't want any spikey burnet in green take a peek, understand?"

Butch spat his tongue and said "Nah, I have more important things to do than to see a teenage girl in underwear."

Violet made an annoyed glare at Butch as she went to the bathroom to change both herself into her civilian cloths and Jack-Jack into his baby cloths. When she got out, she said "Okay, let's get today started! Now, who's gonna do the lawn and who's gonna go shopping with me at the grocery store?"

Bunny came up to her and said "I'll go shopping with you."

"I'll go too!" Said Bubbles. Then she faced Boomer asking with glimmering eyes in an innocent voice "Boomer? Will you come with us to the store, please?"

Boomer blushed alittle and rolled his eyes as he said with a smile "Alright, I'll go."

Bubbles giggled and hugged Boomer saying "Thank you."

Then she faced Brick with the same eyes and smile about to say something when Brick said "I'll go too."

Bubbles hugged Brick saying "Thank you!"

"Okay then, Jack-Jack's gonna come too." Said Violet as she gently tickled Jack-Jack, making him giggle. "That means Blossom, Buttercup, and Butch will stay here by themselves for a while and do some mowing. Fair enough?"

"No! Why do I have to stay here with only two girls?" Butch complained.

Buttercup then said to Butch "You do realize that guys would be more than pleased to hang out with two or more girls, right?"

"Yeah I know! But what I meant was, why do I have to hang out with girls that don't find me charming?" Butch said.

"Well, that's your loss." Said Blossom. "I have something to talk to you about anyway."

Butch didn't like what he heard. He knew that most of the time whenever anyone he knows wants to talk to him, it's always something he's been doing that concerns them, and he would rather not talk about his actions and not hear what they suggest he should do, because he figured that since he was the most powerful out of the RowdyRuff Boys that he could take care of himself and would be better off calling his own shots.

"Well, I'm the babysitter here, and I say that the votes are closed and the desicion is final. It's the Amarican way." Violet then faced the Puffs and Ruffs that chose to go with her and asked "Would it be okay if you guys fly us to the store?"

"We don't see why not." Said Bubbles.

"Just don't drop your kid brother on the way." Brick added.

Violet rolled her eyes with a chuckle and said "Like I would ever do that!" Brick, and Bunny held Violet and Jack-Jack up above their heads, getting ready to go out the door. "We'll be back guys! So try your best not to destroy the house... literaly."

"Don't worry! We won't!" Said Blossom. Then she faced Butch with a grumpy look. "And I meant, we all won't...!" Butch turned his back on Blossom with his arms crossed.

"Glad to know. We'll see you when we get back." Violet informed as they flew out of the house and to the front of the grocery store.

"This is so exciting! I haven't gone shopping in a week!" Said Bubbles.

Brick rolled his eyes with a smile saying "Bubbles, Bubbles, Bubbles. You are so addicted to shopping, even if it's a store that sells food or house products."

"Hey, I'm not an addict for shopping!" Bubbles informed, taking it as a light insult. Then she spotted a poster that was talking about new toys. She gasped and approuched it in excited happiness. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! The mall is selling new toys! Can we go there sometime soon, Violet, please? Please, please, please?"

Brick smirked with his arms crossed and eyes closed saying in humor "I rest my case."

"Oh, whatever." Said Bubbles, looking up in annoyance.

Then Bunny noticed something and said with a gasp of worry "Wait! We forgot daddy's grocery list!"

"Don't worry, Bunny." Violet assured as she took the chores list out. "The Professor thought of everything and stapled a list of groceris to the one for chores. Brick, go get a cart, please."

"Sure thing!" Said Brick as he left and came back with a cart.

Violet set Jack-Jack in the toddler-seat and pushed it along into the store. As Violet walked down the isles finding things that is on the list, Brick, Bubbles, Boomer, and Bunny were busy looking for things they want.

Bunny came to Violet with a box filled with Coco Puffs saying "Violet, can we have this, please?"

Then Brick came after with a pack of hot dogs. "Hey Vi, how about we have some of these?"

"Oh, Oh! Violet!" Said Boomer who was coming with frozen French fries. "Can we have these? Can we, can we? Huh, huh?"

"Violet? can we have this?" Bubbles said with a box of cake mix in her hands.

"Oh, no wait! I want this! Please?" Said Bunny with a box of Pop-tarts.

"How about some roast beef?" Brick asked with a pack of roast beef.

"Can we have these?" Asked Boomer, who had a bag of candy in his hands.

"Wait! Let's get this!" Said Bubbles with a bucket of ice cream.

"Wait! I want this!" Said Bunny.

"No, this!" Said Brick.

"No! Let's have this!" Said Boomer.

"No! I want this!" Said Bubbles.

They all held the things they want up to Violet's face saying "Pleeeaasssee...?"

Violet, almost lossing her mind from all the 'I want this' and 'I wat that,' said "No!"

And the only response they had for that answere was groaning "Awww...!"

"I'm only going to buy what is on the list. And I don't want to lose my job by buyig what is not on the..." When Violet looked at the list and saw that those things that the kids wanted were actualy one of the things that was on the list. She groaned in stressful annoyance as she allowed them to put the things they wanted in the cart.

Meanwhile, back at the Utonium house, Buttercup got the lawn mower out to the back lawn, getting ready to make he lawn's hair shorter. Butch then pushed Buttercup aside saying arrogantly "Step aside, Butter-Cake! This is a man's job!"

Buttercup made a frustrated face, but then wipped it away when she saw a wasp nest hanging on a tree. She made an evil smile, knowing that Butch would be clumsy enough to crash into something. So, with a smirk, she said "Oh. Of coures. You are right Butch. This job should be left in the hands of a big... strong... bad... handsome man like yourself. Please, by all means."

Butch got the mower started and began to ride it like a crazy person. "WOOOOW HOOOOO...! YEAH! RIDE LIKE THE WIND, MOWER!" Butch then crashed into a tree, making the wasps in the nest angry. Seeing the swarm looking at him, Buch gulped and slowly floated away. Then, after a being a few feet away from the tree, he turned and high-tailed out of the back yard and around the nieborhood with the wasps hot on his trail. While he was trying to fly away, he thought to himself "Note to self... never let a girl calling you a big, strong, bad, hansome man get you encouraged. Otherwise... this'll happen...!"

Back in the house, Buttercup came to Blossom upstairs while she was doing homework. "Bloss? Are there any bug sprays around?"

"Yeah, there should be some in the laundery room. Why?" Blossom said.

"Oh, just for a special occasion..." Buttercup said in a sly manner.

Blossom then looked at Buttercup supiciously saying "Buttercup, what did you do this time?"

"Nothing at all, truthfuly, except allowing him to ride the mower into a tree where a wasp nest was in recently."

Hearing that, Blossom rolled her eyes and said in annoyance "You are such a devil...!"

"I know."

Butch flew back to the front door of the house and knocked on it like a mad man in panic yelling out "LET ME IN! LET ME IN! CAN'T YOU SEE A BUNCH OF BEES ARE TRYING TO GET ME?"

Blossom then popped her head out the window and said to Butch "Their technically wasps. A bee is a bit fatter and shorter than a wasp, and their a bit less agressive."

"LIKE I CARE THAT THERE ARE DIFFERENT SPEICES THAT HAVE SOME SIMULARITIES! JUST LET ME IN BEFORE THEY..." Butch was cut off by the humming of a-hundred wasp wings, much to his dscomfort. "Oh crap...!"

The wasps went for the sting on Bucth. Butch covered himself, knowing that this will hurt alot. Then, Buttercup kicked the door, making Butch slam against the wall. She hled in her hands, a can of bug spray that kills wasps. She looked at the swarm with a smirk and said "Bug off, and keep your yellow jackets!"

She shook the can, aimed it at the wasps and spraied them to death. Every single one of them fell the the ground dead. Butch popped his head out and looked at the dead wasps. Then he looked at Buttercup with an angry glare saying "That's the last time you trick me into mowing the lawn!"

As he flew back into the house, Buttercup said in an annoyed and underappreciated voice "Your welcome. By the way, Blossom said something about her wanting to talk to you about something?"

"Like I care!"

Buttercup then rose her hands up to her collar bone and said "Okay, take a chill pill! I was just saying. No need to bite my head off."

"Why do you even bother then? What would you care?"

Buttercup then sighed with a sad and concerned face saying "Look, I know what your going through. Your having one of those things kids that are in the middle go through. I know what it's like because, I'm a middle child just like you."

"Oh, yeah. That makes me feel alot better!" Butch said sarcastily. "It's not just the fact that I'm in the middle! It's... The way I'm told what to do by the eldest."

"And let me guess. It's not just that your getting fed up with being told what to do by Brick or Blossom, it's that your hating the fact that your being lectured for your actions or your thoughts, isn't it?"

Butch was quiet for a while, then he said "Well, aren't you the same way?"

Buttercup scratched the back of her head and said "In a way, yeah."

"Then how do you put up with it, anyway?"

"Well, whenever I make mistakes, I sometimes don't see it, and when I finally do, I would do something to fix it and be forgiven. Like the time I thought that the GanGreen Gang were my friends, until I've found out that they were making a fool out of me when I saw Blossom and Bubbles were about to be crushed."

"You have an undying grudge against those guys, don't you?"

"And why wouldn't I? They took me for a sucker, after all! Mostly Ace...! Speakin of which, I just hope that if Brick ever runs into him, he would drag that Ace inTO space and leave him there! That's all I've gotta say!" Then she calmed down and went back to the subject. "Anyway, the thing is, if you don't want to be known as an outcast, or a reckless punk from the junk, then all you have to is to look at the things that make you that way, and find a way to convince yourself and everybody that is concenred about you that you'll never do it again. And have a better attitude. That's how me, Brick and Boomer got so close."

Butch just stood there in thought of what Buttercup said. Finally, he responded "Well, it maybe easy for you, but not to me...!"

Buttercup didn't even bother to ask what he meant by that, cause she didn't feel comfortable getting into an argument with Butch, even though she would enjoy chalenging him. After an awkward moment of silence, she said "Well, good talk, Butch. I'll just uh... go out and... do the... rest of the mowing while you decided to go and have a word with Blossom, what ever it is she needs."

As Buttercup went out to get to mowing, Butch sat down on the couch and turned the T.V. on saying with a bored look "Whatever."

Back with the others at the store, Violet was waiting in a line. A long, long, long line. And to make matters worse, is that the old lady in front had the most items out of everybody else. Brick groaned saying "This is rediculous! It's gonna be the twenty-fourth century before that lady has her stuff purchased!"

"Calm down, Brick. It could be worse." Said Bubbles.

"How?"

"There could be a robery happening."

And just when Bubbles said that, a man in a different register pleaded in fear as the GanGreen Gang threatened him to give him the money. The ringleader Ace said "Now listen here, buster! give us all the money! Do anything funny, and my boys will have to give more than your face a make over...!"

Billy picked up a cart and crushed it into a ball. The man in shock said "Okay! Okay! I'll give you the dough!"

Bunny gasped and said "Oh no! The GanGreen Gang!"

Brick looked at Bubbles with an annoyed glare and said "What have we learned?"

"That saying 'it could be worse' is a jinx?" Said Bubbles with a nervous smile.

"That's right." Then Brick as he got ready to charge at them saying "Cause now, we've just gotten an extra chore to do! Come on!" Brick, Bubbles, Boomer, and Bunny went up to the GanGreen Gang. "Not so fast, you green skinned freaks!" Then he faced Boomer, Bubbles, and Bunny whispering "Don't tell Buttercup or Butch I ever said that..."

The GanGreen Gang looked at each other in confusion, then burst into laughter. "Oh, yeah! You got me, RowdyRunt! I give up! Go ahead and send me up the river. Oh, no wait! I've got a better idea." Said Ace as Billy gabbed them by surprise. They try to break free, but he was just too strong. "How about we send you DOWN the river!"

"Let us go, you jerks!" Cried Boomer angrily.

Ace then put a fist under his own chin and said "Okay, we'll let you go... above a pool of pirahna in chains!"

Then, not liking what she was hearing one bit, Violet walked up to them and said "Ahem! Excuse me?" The GanGreen Gang turned their attention to Violet. "I believe those are my friends your gripping!"

Ace eyed the teenage girl, unaware that she was a super heroe in disguise. Looking interested, he walked up to her and said "Well, hello. Look-e what we have here...! A little dame that's dressed as an everyday flower? Must be our lucky day, boys."

"Hmm... Yeah! This senorita would look pretty as a desert flower!" Lil Aturo chuckled.

"Duh... yeah. She's real pretty." Said Billy stupidly.

Gruber then spat his tongue which was his only way to communicate. Snake chuckled and said "You got that right Gruber! Thisssss little one would look good in green."

Ace then put an arm around Violet's shoulder and looked at her with charming eyes saying "What's say you ditch the kiddies and hang out with the big boys? We'll have a great time! Tagging walls, crashing parties, causing street riots, smash mail boxes, drink beer, get high, steal a ride, ect. Sound like fun?"

Violet was already disgusted by the way Ace was trying to use his good looks and tone of voice to charm her. But then she thought of a plan to play along. She then acted flatered saying "Oh yeah. That sounds really fun. I was getting kind of sick of watching the kids anyway." She then winked at the kids, telling them to trust her. The kids smiled, seeing what she's getting at. "Oh, but I dont know. I shouldn't let the kids go home all by themselves, even though this job is tiring, it really pays well. I mean, where else am I gonna get a job?"

"Ah, why worry about the Puffssss and Ruffssss wandering off on their own? They can fly! They'll find their way home." Said Snake.

"Oh, you have a good point there, only this little guy here can't fly and is way too young to know where to go." Said Violet as she picked Jack-Jack up from the cart.

"You expect us to babysit these brats and that baby? What do we look like? Day Care owners?" Said Lil Aturo.

Then Ace hit Snaks and Lil Aturo in the heads saying "Shut up, you morons! If the little lady needs help sending the little angles home, then I say we do her a favor and like it!" He then faced Violet with a friendly expression. "Eh, heh, heh. Sorry about that. We'll take you and the kids to the house, then tonight... we get busy... Snake? Take the little tyke."

Snake groaned in annoyance and held on to Jack-Jack. Violet obliged saying "Thanks. You guys are sweet. Oh, by the way, be sure not to show him anything like... this!" She pulled out the picture of a camp fire.

Jack-Jack saw it and smiled. Snake looked at the picture in a confused manner and said "Why the heck wouldn't we..." Before Snake could finish, Jack-Jack burst into flames, burning Snakes hands. "YYYYEEEEEAAAAOOOUUUCH!" Snake flung Jack-Jack in the air in pain.

The others were surprised at what they saw. "Hey! What the?" Said Ace in surpris.

Then Violet kicked her knee into Ace's groin as hard as she could, making him cluch it in pain. He fell to the ground as Violet said "You know, your hot and all, but the thing is... your not my type. Besides, I already got a boyfriend."

With Billy too distracted to notice his grip getting weak, the kids slipped out of Billy's arms and punched him so much until he collapsed. "The bigger they are, the... whatever, he's down!" Said Brick. And after they beat up Gruber and Lil Aturo, the police arrived seconds later, taking the beaten up and minorly disorientated GanGreen Gang to the big house.

"That dame... sure did put us in distress..." Said Ace.

"She was a flower alright..." Said Lil Aturo. "One that grew on a cactus!"

Brick then approuched Ace and said "Hey, before you get to the big house, I've got something for you." He then punched Ace in the eye, breaking his sunglasses. "That's from Buttercup!"

The chief went up to Violet and the Puffs and Ruffs saying "Exellent work you kids! You're doing your city proud! And thank you, young miss. You were a very brave and smart girl. We might even accept you in the force when you turn eighteen."

Violet then said with a modest smile "Thanks chief, but I'm good doing what love. And that's babysitting."

"Suit yourself. Just watch your back! And you kids keep up the good work!" Said the cheif as he went to his car and he and his men drove to the Townsville prison.

The Puffs and Ruffs then gave Violet comforting hugs. "Thanks for saving our skins again, Violet." Said Boomer.

Violet smiled and patted Boomer's head gently as she said "Your welcome."

Then, the store manager said "Uh, miss? Your groceries?"

Violet saw the manager with the cart she was using and said "Oh! Uh, yeah. I'll just get back and line and..."

"Don't even bother!" Said the store manager in a tone as if he was displeased. Then he said with a glad smile "Because for today for you... it's free! Consider it as a way of saying thank you for protecting the store!"

"Oh! Really? Thanks." Said Violet a bit surprised in a happy way. With the groceries in bags, the Puffs and Ruffs took off holding on to Violet and Jack-Jack and the grocery bags.

**The Puffs and Ruffs appear to be warming up to Violet. Will it last, get even better, or be over before they know it? Find out soon. And I'm not gonna put up anymore chapters until I get some reviews! (R&R)**


	9. Ch9 The Party Crashing King!

Ch.9 The Party Crashing King!

While Butch was flipping the channels, he was getting even more bored out of his mind. He looked up at the room where Blossom was still doing homework, thinking of he should go up and see what she's wanting to discuss. However, he wasn't the type of person that would listen to his contiouns. "Why should I go and listen to what's eating Little-Miss-Perfect anyway? And why does Buttercup even care if I talk to her or not? I mean, doesn't Blossom get on her nerves too?"

Then, a knock on the door was heard. "Could you get that?" Said Blossom.

"Why should I?" Said Butch rudely.

"Um, Because you the closest to the door?"

Buttercup came back in after mowing the lawn only to get in the middle of a fight between Blossom and Butch. "You have super speed, you go get it!" Butch argued.

"Oh great... here we go again." Buttercup said to herself in a stressed out voice.

"And your too lazy to use your own?" Blossom argued back.

"Well, it's not part of the chores list, so why bother?" He responded.

"Excues me?" Blossom snapped, keeping her anger controled. "What if it's Violet and the others with the groceries?"

"If your worried about it that much, then why don't you do it?"

Getting tired of this rediculous arguing, Buttercup went over to the door and opened it herself, allowing Violet and the others to come in. "Hey guys! Welcome back!"

"Hey, Buttercup. Did you guys finish the lawn?" Violet greeted back.

"Yeah, I got the lawn done faster than Sonic could eat twelve chili-dogs!" Buttercup answered with a smirk.

"Awsome!" Violet then noticed that things have gotten a bit louder than when they left. "Uh... what's going on?"

Buttercup sighed and said "The same thing as usual. And Bubbles thought I argue with Blossom too much."

Brick bowed his head and nodded from side to side in a stressful manner and said "Well, at least their talking to each other, just not the way we expected them to... Actually, it is an expected way they would do it."

"Anyway, how was shopping?"

"Eh, it was a little boring, until the GanGreen Gang stired up some trouble."

Buttercup then asked Brick in interest "Did you at least...?"

"Yup, I delivered your hate gift to Ace, like you wanted." Brick said with a smirk. "And if you want me to do something worse next time, I'll be sure to do just that!"

Buttercup then hugged Brick saying "Your the best." as Brick gave her a hug back.

Violet then took a good look at them hugging and said "You two seem to get along just fine."

Hearing that, Brick and Buttercup broke the hug and turned their faces from each other with blushes. "Well... yeah, he did save my life once after all... So, we do... act like... uh... best friends." Said Buttercup.

Violet then made a teasing smirk and said "Are you sure you two don't act more than just friends sometimes...?"

"No!" Both Brick and Buttercup said quickly.

"Hey, it's okay. Nothing to be ashamed of. I mean, you two are technically adoptive siblings, right?"

"Well... Yeah, that's... ture." Said Brick.

"Anyway... Butch! Blossom! Shut your yaps and help put the groceries away!"

Blossom put the book down and said "Alright."

Butch just groaned in a rude and lazy manner. As they put the things away in the kitchen, Bubbles kept on talking about how awsome Violet was, fooling the GanGreen Gang. Hearing how Violet pretended to flirt with Ace, Butch said "Wait a second...! So just because Ace is an adult that she would rather flirt with him than me?"

Bubbles giggled and said "Well, it should be obvious that she's too old for you!"

"So?"

"So it's just plain weird!" Brick butted in. "She's like, what, fifteen? And your only like five!"

"Which is three times interesting...!" Said Butch with a pleasuring growl, making Brick face palm himself and groan in annoyance.

After they put the groceries away, Violet said "Okay, kids! Let's slip into something fancy before we head for the Mayor's lunch party!"

"Do we have to...?" Said Butch in a lazy tone.

"And if you guys behave, I might make desserts for you guys...!"

The widened their eyes in surprise when they heard Violet said that she would make dessert. "Really? You'll make some sweets for us?" Bubbles asked in excitment.

Mm-hm! So after we get back and do the rest of the chores for today, I'll bake a surprise, sound good?"

"Yes! Ladies first!" Said Bubbles as she grabbed Bunny by the hand and brought her up stairs. "Come on, Bunny!" Blossom and Buttercup followed along. A short while, they came back out in fancy dresses.

"Okay, you boys are next!" Said Blossom.

The boys went into the room and came back out later in tuxedos. "Alright, we're ready!" Said Brick.

Then Violet looked at both the Puffs and the Ruffs, seeing how nice they all looked. She smiled at them and said "Aw... You guys look so adorable."

"Thanks." Blossom said in modesty.

"Well, I guess I better get all classy too. Hold Jack-Jack for me Bunny, and boys... no peeking! That means you Butch!" Said Violet as she went into the bathroom. After waiting for hours, Violet came back out in a thin, long, and sparkeling purple dress. They all eyed at how amazing Violet looked. "What do you guys think?" Frozen in awe for a moment, much to Violet's confusion. "Too much?"

Brick snapped out of his awe state and said "Oh, no! You look great!"

Blossom smiled and said in agreement "You look wounderful!"

"Helloooo gorgeous...!" Said Butch with eyes half closed and a charming smirk on his face.

"Awsome! Purple really suits you!" Said Buttercup.

"Your really pretty." Said Boomer with a blushing smile.

"Your beautiful!" Said Bubbles in praise.

"Your very pretty." Said Bunny in honesty.

"Aw... your guys are all sweet." Said Violet as she took Jack-Jack saying "And your in need of a little something too, little man." Then she brought Jack-Jack's fancy baby suit out and put it on him. She showed him to the others and said "Well, how does he look?"

"Aaaawww...! He looks soooooo cuuuuuute!" Said Bubbles.

"Now for the finishing touches..." Violet then put her mask on her face and Jack-Jack's mask on his. "Now we're ready!"

"May I take you to the ball, me lady...?" Said Butch.

"Thanks, but I think I'll have Brick and Boomer do that." Said Violet. Brick and Boomer were more than pleased to carry Violet and Jack-Jack to the Mayor's humble home.

Unbenownset to them, as they left, the wicked Magikoopa, Kammy. As she saw the Puffs and Ruffs leaving the house with Violet and Jack-Jack hitching a ride, Kammy pulled out a walkie talkie and contacted her master saying "Your gnarliness, the birds have left the nest, repeat, the birds have left the nest...!"

Her master responded through his walkie talkie "Excelent...! Is our microscopic allie on his way to the house?"

"He has just about fourty blocks close to the house of brats, your awsomeness! He'll soon infiltrate the two-story building and retrieve the sample of Professor Utonium's specail reactor...!"

Her master laughed and said "Perfect! Then, while he's on his way, what do you say we go and crash a little party...?"

Kammy cackled like the wicked witch she is and said "I like the way you think, Lord Bowser! You are just the most sinister master mind in history!"

"Save your admiring for when we destory the main threat to our plans, Kammy! We cannot affored any failiures!" Roared Bowser. "Meet me at the idiotic Mayor's House as soon as possible, and when I said 'as soon as possible...' I meant RIGHT NOW!"

As Bowser roared, fire came out of the walkie talkie, giving Kammy bad burns. "'Cough' Roger that... your hot breath-ness..."

Later, after they arrived at the Mayor's house, and sat down to wait for lunch, the Mayor said "Thank you kids for joining me for lunch today!"

"No problem, sir!" Said Brick. "You didn't have to offer a little feast though. I mean, we appreacate it, we really do, but keeping our home safe is enough awared for us." Then, when the food arrived, Brick saw that it's perfectly cooked steak with buttered mashed potatos on the side. Brick eyed the food for a moment, then he made a hungry and interested smile. "Well... maybe just this once... Let's eat guys!"

After Brick said that, he, Buttercup, Butch, Boomer, and Bubbles immediately started eating nearly fast. Blossom sighed and nodded her head from side to side saying "I sware.. You guys are just complete immature animales... At least you and me don't act like that, right B... Bunny!" Blossom could not believe that Bunny was behaving as ill mannered as the others.

Hearing Blossom snap at her, Bunny stopped eating with her face alittle messy and looked at Blossom for an awkard moment. Then she sheepishley took a napkin and polietly wiped her messy face off and picked up the fork and knife to carve bite size peices of her steak and putting them in her mouth slowly and chewing on it with her mouth closed while looking at Blossom with a nervous smile.

As Violet fed Jack-Jack only the mashed potatos, she turned to the Mayor and said "Sir? About you saying that my dad was a legend, did you some how know him?"

"Well, no one knows of your father's secret identity, so don't worry. You see, your father, Mr. Incredible was a magnificent man like he is today! He once saved Townsville from a terrorist threat!"

"He stopped some terrorists?" Violet asked in surprise.

"Bomb terrorists! You see, his arche enemy, Bomb Voyage threatened to bomb our town if we didn't give him a ransome of money. We were so scared, we didn't know what to do! Then, just when all hope was lost, Mr. Incredible came to save our doomed city!"

Violet looked down with a smile saying "Man... my dad was sure an awsome super hero...!"

"Man, that's making me wish he was my dad!" Said Buttercup. Then she saw Brick, Blossom, Boomer, Bubbles and Bunny with stern and bored looks. "Uh... not that I have any problems with the Professor! Eh, heh, heh, heh...!"

"Oh yes, he was that amazing of a man! That is... until the time supers were band from saving people..."

The Puffs and Ruffs were eye widened with shocking surprise when they hured that. "WHAT?" They all shouted.

Bunny then looked at Violet with sad eyes saying "Violet? Is that true?"

Violet looked at the cute purple eyes and almost started to form tears by looking at them. Sh sighed and said "Yeah. You see, many super heroes were causing accidents that they didn't mean to cause. Getting tired of it, the citezines wanted the Government to let them live their lives as normal average everyday people."

Bubbles then started to cry saying "That... That's horrible...! Being forced to live as normal people without having a chance to be super is just not fair! Even for an Amarican super hero!"

"Sounds like some stupid people that take accidents too personal if you ask me!" Said Butch.

"If you think that's bad, how would you like it if a fan of yours become your greatest enemy? And a crazy one at that!"

The Puffs and Ruffs were surprised to hear that. "You mean... your dad's biggest fan turned evil?" Bunny asked in a scare whisper.

"Yup."

"But... why would anyone do that to a hero they've looked up to?" Boomer asked in concern.

"Basically... It's because he was annoying and wanted to help dad fight evil, but he refused to have a sidekick, feeling that he working alone was his styl." Violet explained.

Blossom then said "I get that he would rather be a lonewolf because he doesn't want anyone to get hurt, but that seems a bit harsh to say it in a 'I don't need your help' kind of way, don't you think?"

"I know what you mean, and dad learned it the hard way when he finally faced him after fifteen years."

"Wow! Talk about a blast from the past, literaly!" Said Buttercup. "And let me guess, that same fan was Syndrome, right?"

"You guessed it!"

Brick looked down in sad guilt, remembering the times he neglected Boomer and took him for granted when he was a villain. "Man... hearing that, I realized that I keep forgetting how lucky I am..."

Violet looked at Brick and said "You mean, you did something you regret till this day?"

"It's a long story, but..."

After Brick explained his story, Bubbles sniffled saying "It makes me cry everytime I hear the sad part... I'm just glad that we had a happy ending after going through all that..."

Viole nearly cried at the story too as she said "Wow... That was really messed up for you guys."

"You got that right." Said Brick as he scrubbed the palm of his hand on Boomer's hair as if making it all messy with a smile. "If it weren't for the girls being friends with Boomer though, I guess Boomer would've ended up like Syndrome, huh?"

"Your my friend too, Brick!" Said Boomer.

"Your our friend!" Said Buttercup. "And you should quite trying to eat yourself up, cause that's all in the past."

Brick smiled at Boomer and Buttercup, but then looked down in sadness saying "I wish it was easy to let by gones be by gones in my mind..."

"Yeah, that's a crying shame!" Boomed a monsterous voice as a Bob-omb landed on the dining table, much to everyone's surprise.

"Hit the deck!" Said Buttercup as they all leaped away from the blast while Violet shieled herself and Jack-Jack from the explosion.

Blossom, who made Boomer leap to the ground with her, got up and uncovered his head saying "Boomer, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Blossom." Said Boomer.

Brick, who had Bubbles and Bunny under his arms, helped them up and said "You two alright?"

"We're okay. Thanks Brick." Said Bubbles.

Buttercup got up on one knee and one foot saying "What the heck was that?"

They looked at the hole in the ceiling and saw a shadow of a fat huge horned figure with crazy looking hair, and looks as though is riding a huge cup shaped flying vehicle. The smoke cleared up to reveal Bowser the Koopa King. Kammy flew to Bowser's side on her broom stick and said "Make way for the ruler of the Koopas and future ruler of the entire Mushroom Kingdom! I introduce, King Bowser!"

"What do you want, ya old hot-headed turtle?" Buttercup demanded.

Bowser made a growling laugh as he explained "Well, I've just heared that you were having a lunch party without inviting someone of royalty, such as myself! Let alone have a party without my permission! Shame on you pesents!"

"You tell them your greatness!" Said Kammy.

Brick then rolled his eyes and said "Isn't it obvious of the reaone why no one wants to invite you your round majesty? Besides, the princess, the one you've been trying to kidnap and marry for these many years, is not here right at ths moment!"

Bowser snalred hot steam out of his nose in annoyed anger and said "I am aware of that, and also disappointed, I'll admit! However, that's not the why I've decided to make an enterance to the house that belongs to a sorry excuse for a leader!" Bowser then made a sweet smile with sad eyes with his hands clumped together on the side of his face as if trying to look innocent. "I have come to seek the help of seven very sweet... nearly invincable... highley powerful... incredibley intelegant... absaloutley compasstionate... well understanding... respectfully praised... well mannered children that are humane enough to help a poor, sweet, lonley, helpless, compasstionate, generous, wise, merciful, misunderstood tyrant such as the great Lord Bowser with a little favor..."

Bubbles sniffled at how desperate Bowser sounded. Blossom saw Bubbles all teary, much to her annoyance. "Bubbles! Why are you crying for him? Can't you see that he's obviously trying to trick us poorly?"

Bubbles sniffled and said "But... But... he sounds like he really means it...! We can't just refuse him...! That would be mean...! He even said that we're humane...!"

Blossom face palmed herself and said "Bubbles, what are we going to do with you?"

Bubbles then made a little mad face and said "Well, if your not gonna want to help him..." She then flew over to Bowser's side while facing her family with a stern face. "Then I'll help him myself!"

"Bubbles, you can't be serious!" Said Boomer in worry.

"I'm sorry Boomer, but I am!"

Bowser then looked at Bubbles while gently clutching her hands saying "Oh thank you sooooo much, Bubbles... You truley are of noble heart... unlike your distrusting sister... Why must you stay with her...?"

"I'm sorry about Blossom... She doesn't really trust people who claim to be good inside... I for one believe that there is good in everyone... But, she's my sister and..."

"And what? How do you know if she would grow tired of you being this nice to just about anybody and would want you to change?" Bubbles looked down in thought of what Bowser was trying to say. "Anyway, this is what I want you to do..."

**Uh oh...! It looks as though Bubbles' nobble side is getting the best of her! Will it be the last mistake she'll ever make? Wait and find out! (R&R)**


	10. Ch10 The World's Smallest Criminal M

Ch.10 The World's Smallest Criminal Master Mind

Meanwhile, at the streets of Poky Oak's neighborhood streets, a small green one eyed bug with a tiney bowl full of water on his head, was pedalling his inch sized bicycels down the side walk, sweating and panting in exauhstion from all the traveling he's been doing. He was known as Sheldon J. Plankton. As he padalled, he said "Blasted these cursed giant sidewalks...! what buffoons made these exdending white steping stones paths SO LONG? Karen...? Are you sure that this is the way to the Utoniume house...? Cause I've been on this road all day!"

Karen, who is communicating Plankton on his wrist watch said "Calm down, Plankton, your almost there. Your about five more blocks away, so don't be dying on me."

"Five blocks? That's more like thirty miles to me!" Plankton groaned and said "Why must I be pleagued to suffer this much mortal pain...?"

"If your getting tired of traveling vie bike, then continue on foot, you mishapped loser!"

Plankton growled quietly under his teeth, then calmed down saying "Roger that, dear..." He ended the transmission and got off his bike, rolling it down the road as he walked. "To think, I could have paied a theif to do this job while I'm at home ploting to steal the Kraby Patty Formula if I'd known that I would have to go this far from home..."

Back at the Mayor's house, Bubbles eagerly leaned forwared to Bowser saying "What do you need me for?"

Brick, not believing what Bubbles was doing and said "Bubbles! Did our last fight with Bowser and his Koopalings didn't give you a hint that he is a bad guy?"

"Oh... It's nothing much... I just need you..." Then he made an evil grin with his eyes, mouth, and snout holes glowing orange saying "TO DESTORY THE MARIO BROTHERS...!"

Bubbles gasped in shock of what she heared and said "What...?"

"If you really believe that I have good inside me... then you should know that even those who claim to be your friend has a dark side...! You may see that their having fun with you and claim that they'll never wish that you would change your habbits, but... what you have to realize is that they might grow tired of you and would want you to either think the way they do or leave...! You'll never know when the ones you trust will soon see you as a nuisance in their lives...! Now... I beg of you to help me defeat those annoying plumbers... please...!"

Bubbles looked at Bowser in the eyes, thinking of what he said. She thought about all the times she's been through with her family, remembering of how many times she's annoyed them with her naive nature. She shook it off and said to Bowser with mad eyes "No! No...! I'm sorry... but I can't help you do that...!"

"Please Bubbles... You must reconsider... You wouldn't want to turn down on a simple... personal request... would you...?"

"I... O... Of... Of couse I wouldn't..." Bubbles said looking down in sadness, then back at Bowser with angry eyes again. "But if it means to hurt somebody that I've grown to trust and befriend, I would never forgive myself!"

Bowser snarled at the blue Puff and said "Very well... If you think that way... then you will sought your kids' help... By force! Koopalings, ATTAAAAACK!" And out of nowhere came Bowser's children, including Bowser Jr.

Brick made an angry staire and said "Okay, turtle freaks...! You wanna fight fire with fire, then tonight, we dine in Hell!"

"Uh... I don't think that worked out very well, Brick..." Said Blossom scratching her head with a weired look.

"Yeah, it was kind of lame..." Butch added.

"Yeah, even though I don't know how many times that lines been takin..." Boomer was about to say, but saw Brick making a glare that said 'shut up or I'll kill you!' Boomer made a nervouse look. "Er... Eh heh, heh... Nevermind!"

"Can we just not go judgemental on my references to movies and crap and kick the shell out of them, please?" Brick said in a demanding voice. The other three PowerPuffs and the RowdyRuffs charged right at the Koopalings.

Back in the neighborhood, Plankton was getting bored to death of walking for so long. "I'm begining to wonder why I've agreed to join this group of weirdos... I mean, dear Neptune! If I am anywhere close to the Utonium house, someone please just give me a sign!" Then Plankton bumped, rather yet, smashed his face into a metal post. He looked up and saw a mail box that said 'The Utoniums.' Plankton widened his eyes and then cheered in reliefe "YEEESS! FINALLY!" Plankton laughs evily as he leaps to the front door. "Now to show the world including those fools back at the organization what I'm really capable of in life!"

He slips into the house and looks around. "Hm... This might take a while for me to look for these things called Chemical and Antidote-X, so I better make every inch of the house count until I find them!"

The fight began wih Boomer going up against Larry. Boomer formed an electric baseball and threw it at Larry. Larry hit the ball back at him with his scepter. Boomer dodged and formed another ball, throwing it in a curving way. As Boomer kept throwing balls, Larry kept on dodging and hitting the balls back. The balls flew everywhere in the dining room. Violet held on to Jack-Jack and escorted the Mayor to the kitchen where it is safe.

Buttercup took on Iggy, who had a mechanical arm that looked highley advanced. Buttercup chuckled and said "Nice gadget, geek! What, did you lose your arm on your last fight with Mario?" Iggy angrily attacked Buttercup with lasers shooting from his hand. "Wow, the old lasers from the hand, I've seen that millions of times, it's starting to wear people out...!" Iggy then launched homming fist missiles from his hand while Buttercup kept flying away. She flew around until she made the fists hit each other. "Okay, I'll admit, that was unexpected for me, but come on! You call that an attack?"

Iggy was about to get angrier, when he realized that she wants him to get angry. So he chuckled and said "The old 'make your opponent angry' trick! I've seen that performed millions of times already! Can you get any cleverer than that!" Buttercup wiped the smirk off her face and thought to herself 'dang! He found me out!' "Enough games! Come at me like a real warrior!" Buttercup then shruged her shoulders saying in her thoughts 'if that's how he wants it, then...' before she came at him full force, only to get caught by the torso, with only her upper half sticking out. "You've developed quick flying technics, but I've been working on my reflexes!"

Blossom went up against Wendy O. They staired each other down, as if waiting for each other to make a move. "Never thought that I would see you again!" Blossom began.

Wendy made a singing laugh and said "Come on, what's the point in having enemies if they don't come and pay you visits, I mean, you never call, you never write, what's wrong, don't you love havng enemies that you can have for a life time?"

"That's enough chit-chat!" Said Blossom as she charged at Wendy and punched her in the face. Wendy wiped her lips off and glared angrily at Blossom.

"You ruined my lip stick!" She cried as she charged at Blossom, casting spells from her scepter. Blossom dodged the pink flames that came at her as Wendy chased after her. "I'll teach you to mess with the Koopa Princess!" Blossom stoped and was about to kick her, but Wendy mannaged to block it with her scepter.

As the pink Puff and female Koopaling fought, Butch took a brief moment of watching it sayin with an arrogant smirk "Ah... I do love a good cat fight. Or in this case, a good turtle fight!" He then saw Morton charging at him on his right side and Roy about to do the same on his left. Butch sighed at this. "If only I had enough time to enjoy the show...!" He put his fists up straight forward on each of his sides, making Morton and Roy run into his fists. "As Chuck Norris would say, I don't punch you, your face comes to my fists!"

As the battle at the Mayor's house went on, back at the Utonium house, Plankton was thowing things out of cabnits, drawers and closets searching for bottles of Chemical and Antidote-X. "Those things should be around here somewhere. I just can't put my finger on it. Even though I don't have any fingers." He walked under the beds, tables, stands, and couch, but he had no luck what so ever. "Hm... the only place I haven't check is the attic!" He then went up stairs to the roof. "Oh wait... they don't have a attic." He then scratched his head in pounder. "Of course! The basement! There are always labs in the basement...!" He rubbed his palms together with an evi smile as he went to the lab's door.

Back at the more exciting scene, the battle continued on. Brick and Ludwig charged at each other and clutched each other's hands trying to push each other back. They growled as they staired at each other with angry fighting eyes. Then Ludwig said "Man...! You used to be one of the most coolest baddies in the univers, now you've grown soft! So soft that your not even living up to your name!"

Brick sneered and said "Like I give a crap about my villainous days! Those days were the days of when I was a fool! Now... I am a winner!"

Ludwig made one chuckle and said "Only a winner to a bunch of wieners!"

Brick was angry that he refered his family as wimps. But he cooled down and said with a smirk "As if your any different, by the fact that you always lose to a plumber?"

Ludwig became ticked and was about to breath a fire ball at him, but Brick mannaged to shoot one before him in the nose. Ludwig groaned in pain as Brick kicked him in the stoumach, seding hiim flying into the table.

Bunny was doing a ballet dance to dodge the paint lines that Bowser Jr. was flinging at her. Bunny shot lasers at Bowser Jr. on his feet, trying to throw him off ballance, but Bowser Jr. was so skilled at break dancing, he did some stunts like dancing on all fours on his back, doing the moon walk, and spinning from his head to his back and finishing it off with a usual pose. Bowser Jr. then smirked at Bunny in a charming way saying "Come on, baby...! Why hang out with your bros and sis when you can hang out with me...?"

Bunny made a bit of a disgusted face saying "Can't you take a hint that I don't like you! Do you even wounder of what our kids would look like?"

"Sure did! Here's a picture!" Bowser Jr. showed a picture of a Koopaling that has features of the Puffs and Ruffs. "I even got the 'no-fingers' right. I wasn't sure about the no nose part."

Bunny looked at the colored picture with disturbed wide eyes and said "Oh! Uh... that's... very... nice... I think...!"

Over hearing it and not liking it one bit, Boomer punched Larry into the wall, then turned to Bowser Jr. saying "Hey punk! You had better not lay a single scaly hands on Bunny! You hear!"

And with him destracted, Lemmy leaped on him, making him panic a litte while trying to get him off. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I got him, Larry! I got him! Get him with your scepter! Come on! Get him!"

Larry got up from in the wall and aimed his scepter right at Boomer saying "With pleasure...! Just make him hold still!" Larry then charged it up to make it powerful enough to make Boomer extreamly weary after impact. But befroe Larry could even fire, Bubbles kicked his face making him crash into Iggy, which made Iggy let Buttercup go. Lemmy saw it happen in disappointment as Boomer finally grabbed Lemmy and threw him to Bubbles who punched him into the ceiling.

"Thanks Bubbles." Said Boomer.

"Yeah, we owe you one!" Buttercup added.

Bubble only looked away with a sad expression as a respons, making Buttercup and Boomer concern of what's making her look that way. "What's wrong with Bubbles?" Boomer asked in a soft and sad voice.

Buttercup looked at Boomer and placed a hand on is upper back saying "I don't know, Boomer. Maybe we'll find out once we get this over with and head back home."

Violet and the Mayor peeked from behind the doors to see how things were going for the Puffs and Ruffs. The Mayor looked at Violet and said "Eh... Incredigirl? Shouldn't you be out there helping them?"

Violet nodded her head no saying "Nah, they seem to be doing okay. I'm only useful when it seems like their in a tight spot."

Then, when they were in the midst of determining the winning team, Kammy used her magic wand to capture the PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys in indistructable magic bubbles. " That's enough playing children!"

"Aw man! And just when it was getting warmed up!" Said Roy, crossing his shoulders in discouragement.

"Since you've been such naughty children for not wanting to help his royal grumpiness and resist being taken away by fighting Bowser's beloved children, we're going to have to take you as prisoners and take all of your powers away and use them as our own!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it...!" Violet whisperd as she gave Jack-Jack to the Mayor. "Hold him for me, sir!"

"Oh, uh... okay." The Mayor held on to Jack-Jack as Violet turned invisable.

"Now, what do you say we let us away, your horned-headed-ne..." Kammy was cut off by her magic wand being swooped out of her grip, much to her confusion. "Huh? What sourcery is this?" Then she got hit in the head with her own wand, being knocked out.

Noticing this, Bowser turned in surprised confusion saying "What the? Kammy, what happened?"

Then, he was grabbed by the neck of his shell as Violet turned visable in front of Bowser with an angry glare. "You've picked the wrong babysitter's kids to mess with, turtle freak!" The Koopalings saw what was going on and were about to get her, but Violet used the wand to imprison them in bubbles, however actually made their feet stuck in dried cement. "Close enough."

She then used the magic wand to free them. Of course, she had no idea how the wand worked, so she actually made them burst into flames. Violet flinched at the sight of them being in pain. "Oops...! That wasn't it...!" She then waved the wand again, and made lightning stricke them. "No..." She haved her wand again, making them turn inside out. It was so gross, that the camera wouldn't show it. She kept on waving it, and they kept yelling in pain until she finally set them free. "Sorry about that..."

Brick coughed out some smoke from his mouth and said "Don't worry about it! 'Cough' You got us out! Thanks Vi!"

Kammy regained contiousness and saw Violet use her wand. "Hey! My wand must not be used for threaten his gnarliness!" She then shot lightning from her hands and hit the wand out of Violet's hand. Violet was then forced off the Clown-copter, and the Puffs and Ruffs managed to catch Violet before she landed to the ground. Kammy then tried to imprison them again, only this time, Violet used her force-field to reflect it back at Kammy, making her trapped in her own magic. "Ack! No fair!"

Then, Violet threw the Koopalings at Bowser. While they all had a ride in Bowser's favorite flying machine, Wendy got up and looked at Bowser with sad eyes saying "King-dad-sir... That mean teenager hurt us..." She then pointed at her with a face full of rage. "ROAST HER, PAPA!"

Bowser made a burning glow of anger show in hie nosterals saying "Believe me, I would be more than estatic to do just that!" He then breathed in to power up a powerful flame throwing attack.

Then Violet said "I would more likley hold your breath on this one if I were you...!" as she reached her hand out and made a round force-field around Bowser's head like an air-helmet. Bowser then blasted out flames only to get his head badly burned, he roared in great pain.

"OW! OW! OUCH! YEAOW! THE BURNING THE BURNING!"

"And that goes to all of you little brats too." Violet then trapped the Koopalings in force-field bubbles.

"Hey! No force-fields!" cried Bowser Jr. in braty anger.

"King Dad, are you okay?" Asked Larry.

"Do I look alright, you little twerps?" Bowser said as he cough out some smoke.

Then Violet looked at Bowser with angry eyes and said "Now then... Are you and your little monsters gonna be flies to us again?"

Bowser was silent with fear for a moment and said "What if I said... 'maybe?'"

Violet made a smirk and said "Oh, my little friends will give you a good idea..."

When Violet said that, the Puffs and Ruffs punched Bowser, the Koopalings and Kammy up into the sky. "So long, shell-for-brains!" Said Buttercup.

The Mayor and everybody in the kitchen came out and cheered. "Whoopie! You kids have saved us again! PowerPuff Girls, RowdyRuff Boys, and Incredigirl, you all have our thanks. Of course, I think most of the credit shoul go to your kid's babysitter, since she..."

Violet then raised a hand saying "No, sir, please. It's alright. I am just here to help."

The Mayor smiled at what Violet just said and responded "You really are Mr. Incredible's daughter. He once said that when he was last here, and he would always be modest like that at his home city too every time he saved the day."

"Thank you, Mayor. Sorry about your house though..." Said Violet, scratching the back of her head in guilt.

"Oh, it's okay! My house get's destoried most of the time!" He chuckled as he gave Jack-Jack back to Violet. "Well, thank you kids for coming! I'll be seeing you around! And thanks again!"

"Your welcome sir!" Said Violet as she turned to the Puffs and Ruffs. "What do ya say we get back to your place and get today done and over with?"

"Yeah!" Said the Puffs and Ruffs as they carried Violet and Jack-Jack through the hole that Bowser just made when he attacked and towards Poky Oak's nieghborhood.

**It would seem as though villains have been stiring up trouble ever since Violet came into Townsville. What is really going on? We'll have to wait and see. However, I am not going to put up anymore chapters until I get some freakin reviews here! I mean, seriously! Do you have any idea how hard I've worked on these chapters? (R&R)**


	11. Ch11 Uh Oh!

Ch. 11 Uh oh...!

As Violet, Jack-Jack, and the Puffs and Ruffs were heading home, Plankton had seen how wonderful the lab looked and started to form tears. "This laboratory is even better than the one I have back home...!" Plankton then stopped and made a serious eye saying "Oh no! I'm not gonna be over-whelmed of this! Because I'm something that the fool Utonium isn't! A buisness man that is ahead of his time! And I'll be even better once I have the Chemical and Antidote-X! With the power of X, I shall destory the Krusty Krab along with it's employees and owner, and if those big headed, color-coded, fingerless brats try to stop me and get their goods back I'll just be sure to eraticate those seven boobs in one shot!"

As Plankton started to ransack the lab, unaware to him, Violet and the kids returned and entered the door. When they all got in and closed the door, Violet announced "Alright, don't forget, we have to do the laundery and the dishes, and then I might make some deserts, what would you guys like?"

"Brownies!" Bubbles cheerfuly said immediately.

"I'd like that too!" Said Boomer.

"No way! I say we have banana-nut bread!" Said Butch.

"Because it has more nuts than you?" Said Blossom.

Violet then snapped sternly "Hey! What did I say about having dirty thoughts?"

Blossom looked at Violet in confusion, then realised what she meant an said "Oh! No! I didn't mean that, I meant in his brains!"

Violet made a face that said 'oh... I that's what you meant' and said "Oh...! Okay, sorry. I thought you meant... nevermind."

"Of course, if she had mentioned my..." Butch was about to say with an arrogant smirk.

Violet stopped him by saying "Ah, bup, bup, bup, bup! If you finish that sentence, I am going go put you on time out and tell the Professor of every dirty thing you said!" Hearing that, Butch frowned and crossed his arms with a pout. "Anyway, what would you other guys like?"

"I'd like some peanut butter cookies!" Said Bunny.

"I guess we'll have that, as long as we put chocolate chips in them!" Said Buttercup, having her mouth water inside.

Brick, nearly acting like Buttercup, said "Mmm... You just read my mind...!" making Buttercup smirk at him.

Blossom shruged her shoulders and said "I guess I would like that too."

"Okay, we'll be making some peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies!" Said Violet, making the kids cheer. "But until then, we have to clean the dishes and put the dirty clothes in the laundery!"

The kids then groaned "Okay..."

Brick, Butch, Buttercup, and Bunny went to get their laundery basket full of their dirty clothes while Blossom, Boomer, and Bubbles went to look into dirty dishes. Back down at the lab, Plankton looked into the cabnets, pushing everything out of his way in a strugeling way. "Curses... I need to work out more..." Later, he got out of a furnace all covered in soot. "Well, 'cough!' their not 'cough!' in here. 'Cough!'" Much later, he came out of the fridge looking like he was climging Mt. Everest, all shivering. "Th-th-th-th-th-they ain't in... h-h-h-h-h-here eith-th-th-th-ther..." Much, much later, he pocked his head out from the sink hole with a disappointed and bored eye. "Their not even down here..."

He then found a door, unaware that it leads to the simulation room. He went into the simulation room and into the holographic chamber as the door closed behind him and the holographic image of some place in Townsville streets. As he stood their confused of what is going on, a shadow came over him. He looked up and saw a man about to step on him. Plankton screamed and jumped out of the way only to have a different person about to step on him. After nearly getting squashed and screaming in panic many times, he ran to a fire hydrent. He panted from all the avoiding of getting crushed he was doing, only to have a dog come up to him and lift it's leg on him. Plankton screamed as the camera zoomed inside his mouth.

The camera then zoomed out from Boomer's mouth. Boomer had burned himself when he turned the water on too hot. "That was hot!" Boomer said in a nearly whiny voice.

Blossom held Boomer's wet hand and took a look at it. "Well, you should be careful when you turn the water on." Boomer looked down in shame, making Blossom feel as though she might of made what she said come out wrong.

Then Bubbles approuched him and said "Should I kiss it for you?" Boomer obliged and let Bubbles kiss his bobo. "There you go." Boomer smiled at Bubbles as a way of saying thank you. Seeing Boomer doing that for Bubbles, Blossom looked away at the dishes, but not in a disgusted manner, but more of a bit of a calm jealousy manner.

"Boomer." Blossom began quietly and calmly as Boomer gave Blossom his attention and said that he was listening. "You should probably put the dishes in the dish washer in their places. Just be careful, okay?" Boomer went to the dish washer and opened it. While Boomer was doing that Blossom told Bubbles to be next to her while washing some dishes. As they covered the dishes and their hands in soap bubbles, Blossom slightly turned to Bubbles. "Bubbles, about what you were doing back at the Mayor's humble home..."

Bubbles sighed with sad eyes and said "I know. I should have known better than to trust a villain. You've told me that many times."

"It's not just that you were about to all for another villain's trick, like always. It's about you letting your compassionate nature towards everybody." Bubbles looked at Blossom in confusion and a bit of an offended manner. "I appreciate that you would want to help people, but what is making me uneasy is that your never gonna learn that you are letting people take advantage of your compassion!"

Bubbles turned away and said "I can't help it! I know I've made alot of mistakes almost believing that the bad guy we're facing is desperate to redeem himself?"

Blossom then continued "Bubbles, you have to wait until you've seen some proof that they need your kindness! When I saw Boomer cry for the first time, I saw that he was in need of someone to show him some compassion, and I've decided that that someone should be me."

"He may have grown to like you for being nice to him for once, but the reasone he cried was because you lost your temper after Boomer made fun of you and making him scared, sad and hurt after yelling at him and lecturing him! I would never do that!"

"Bubbles! I..." Blossom was about to say something to her, but knew that she shouldn't justify herself against something that is true like saying 'I didn't think that he would cry.' because she knew that when she saw him cry, she felt terrible. And during the times she and Boomer spent together, she grew to love him like he was her own younger brother. So she decided to let it go saying "Your right... I'm sorry... Just so you know, I was not saying to not show any compassion until they show proof that they deserve it, other wise, you'll regret it!"

Bubbles then consintrated on her work with a sad look. Blossom felt a bit guilty looking at Bubbles like that thinking to herself 'what was I thinking? I should know better than to end that sentence with "other wise, you'll regret it." I know how sensetive she is... so why did I do that?'

At the laundery room, Buttercup and Bunny were going in with used clothes and out with nothing while Brick and Butch put the dirty clothes in the washer. Brick then looked at Butch and said "Butch, since you didn't bother to talk to Blossom about your condition, this might be a chance for me to..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get the picture...!" Butch interupted rudely, of coures, Brick didn't care. "You are gonna lecture me and tell me how I've mannaged to break my old record of being more brutal than a barbarian...! That is getting old, ya know?"

"Well, so is your attitude!" Said Brick in a bit of a angry and stern voice. "If you don't want anyone to tell you off, then you should consider either calm your nerves or find yourself a therapist that would do that for you."

Butch then chuckled a little and said "How would you know that you don't need one either?"

"What do you mean?" Said Brick feeling nearly ticked but all calm with confusion.

"I mean, I'm not the only one who's been making mistakes! Bubbles makes mistakes, Boomer makes mistakes, Bunny barely causes mistakes, and Buttercup makes mistakes, and yeah, so do you and Blossom!"

"Where are you going with this, Butch?"

"I'm just saying that you get angry at everybody you know whenever they do something that tick's you off, or disapoints you, but never do you get angry at yourself whenever you do something that could make everybody around you feel bad or worry! So why don't you do something more interesting such as... oh, I don't know, lecture yourself on some occasions?"

Brick, getting feeling a little offended, glared at Butch with mad eyes saying "Ae you saying that you could do a better job than me?"

"See? Typicalt! Always claiming that you've became a more perfect person the day you decided to join the good guys! But you still have some cockeiness and you still lose your temper, even on the smallest of things!"

Feeling his head boiling with rage, Brick demanded "Dude! Unless you want me to lose my temper now, I suggest you stop before you take it too far!"

As if he's not listening to him, Butch made a devilish smirk and said "Oh, you mean like talk about how you nearly killed our little bro because you were thinking he's betraying us, or the fact that you were being jealous of Blossom for having Boomer wanting to be with her than with you, or when you scared Bunny with your scarieness, or..."

As Butch was going on with a list of grave mistakes Brick had made in the past, Brick started to become more and more inraged at Butch's usual way of enjoying making people angry. Having about enough, Brick made a loud and angry scream as he tackled Butch with full force, making them both roll arcoss the floor as they both fought each other.

Buttercup and Bunny came back with more dirty clothes to find Brick and Butch fighting on the floor. "Oh no...! Come on, guys...! Not now...!" Said Buttercup in a stressed sounding voice as Brick and Butch rolled across the floor back and forth punching and kicking.

With Butch on top, Brick kicked him off and made him smash into the dryer. In the bathroom, Violet had just finished changing Jack-Jack's diapper, which she did not enjoy doing, when she heard a crashing noise. Violet sighed and said to Jack-Jack "I guess we'ed better go check on what sort of mayhem their causing this time." Jack-Jack just made a silly noise as a response as Violet picked him up and carried him out of the room.

Back with Plankton, who ran out of the simulation room panting after all the running and screaming he did. All bunt, brused and frustraited, he thought to himself "Sheesh, you'd think that for a professor of science, this guy would think about organizing his things in alphabetical order! Or put up signs that tells you what they ar... hey, what's this?" Plankton saw a book on the table and leaped up on it to see what the book is, and the cover of it said Utonium's Persounal Journal.

"Hot dog!" Plankton said with a pleased smile. Then he open the book and started turning the pages saying "With the secrets hidden in this journal, I'll be able to find that formula yet! Now let's see here... 'Dear journal: With the help of my girls, I was able to save the town from the Ameoba Boys'... No. Dear journal: After having no family time with my children, I've decided to built a super suit that... No. Dear journal: The girls have saved the city from talking like Mojo... No! Dear journal: At the fighting arena where the Mayor and Fuzzy Lumkins... No! Dear journal: The girls tried to hook me up with their teacher... No! Dear journal: Boomer has been acting a bit odd this mornng... NO! Dear journal: I was able to hire a babysitter from... Oh wait! This must be something before Utonium left. Which means... Ah, ha! Here it is! Dear journal: After I've found out that Boomer created another girl named Bunny and Mojo Jojo once again tried to use the Chemical-X for his insane master plans, I've decided to hide the Chemical-X in the kids' secret safe as well as the Antidote-X. Wait... those super powered brats have a secret safe? Very clever... But not clever enough!"

Plankton left the book and made his way upstairs, only to hear crashing noises, much to his surprise. "Wha...? What the heck was that?" He opened the door and saw Brick and Butch punching and kicking each other. He quickley closed the door and said "Curses! Those brats are back! That stupid family of monsterous turtles didn't stall them long enough! Oh, what am I worried about? I'm too small for anyone to notice me anyway. I'll just sneak past them easily and..." Before he could finish, the door swung open with great force, pushing Plankton straight into the wall while Brick and Butch rolled down the stairs as they fought on. "Ouch...!"

With Brick on top, he clutched Butch's neck, strangling him as he said "You'd better take it back, if you know what's good for you!"

Butch caught some air and said "Ya... see what I... mean? 'gasp' You're treating me... 'wheeze' worse than... you did when... you went from bad to good...!"

Brick then strengthend his grip responding "Only because you deserve it for being such a brainless dirt-bag!" Butch then punched Brick in the face, making him let go of his neck and make them roll across the floor while fighting again.

The door slowly closed, leaving Plankton smashed against the wall. Plankton fell off the wall and got up on his knees only to get smashed by the door again. "Ouch again...!"

Bubbles, seeing all the violent bikering going on, tried to break it up by pleading "Brick! Butch! Stop it! Your gonna kill each other...!"

Brick and Butch stopped and looked at Bubbles with a widened yet calm eyes after hearing pleading. Brick made a calm sigh and got up, leaving Butch disappointed on the floor. "Aw, come on! Is that all ya got, big bro? You are making this too easy! I need a challenge!"

Without turning to look at him, Brick said "Butch. What you need is self-control."

The door slowly closed again, but then slamed against Plankton again. "Triple ouch...!"

Violet looked at Butch, then at Brick, and back at Butch saying "He's right, you know. You should quit making people angry!"

"Hey, I can't help if I love getting on people's nerves! Especialy Brick and Blossom!" Said Butch.

Bubbles stared at Butch sternly and said "Butch! You should stop trying to get into a fight with people! Why do you always want people to hate you?"

Butch was taken aback of what he heared Bubbles say, and was a little ticked off about it. "And if you start another brawl, it's a big T.O. for you!"

Once again, when they opened the door to leave, the door slamed against the wall and Plankton. "Quadruple ouch...!"

Meanwhile in a dark meeting room, some shadow figures including Wizeman, and Eggman and Bowser who were still beaten up from their last battles, were watching Plankton repeatedely getting squashed by the door. Finding it hilarious and rediculous, one shadow figure with a pirate hat said in a angry woman voice "Look at that little bug! He is such a fool! What you saw in that ill tempered moron, I'll never know!"

"I agree!" Said a short and fat hamster like figure. "He talks like an evil-doer, yet he acts like a child! Hah! If this is how evil scientists execute plans, than I am embarrassed to have people know me as one!"

Another shadow with a pipe in his mouth said "Indeed, and if we had known that this mission would be this difficult for him, we should have send somebody to assist him!"

"Well, that mistake doesn't matter now, besides, he reffuesd to have a hand or two anyway." Said Eggman. "At least we have three of the Chaos Emeralds and all we need are four more!"

One shadow with claws for hands said in a high pitched echoing voice "Oh yes, you were performing an exelent job, until you made it to your third emerald...! Because you were beaten by a infant that's not even a year old yet...! How humiliating...!"

Angered of what he heared, Eggman slamed his palms hard on the table, got up furiously and shouted "SHUT UP! As if you could do any better! You call yourself an all powerful being, yet you can't even break out of prison easily! And at least I don't get my butt kicked by a bunch of snot nosed children!"

At first, the shadow figure that angered Eggman didn't seem to be offended as he chuckled saying "Oh as if having your plans foiled by a blue, speedy, teenage hedgehog is NO DIFFERENT!" He finished with a deep and angry demon voice.

Then, another shadow that looks as though he's bald and in a buisness suit said "Ahem, gentlmen... unless you mind if I ask, have we joined forces just to have childish compatitions? If so, then we have already lost and we each of wasted our time...!"

"Nontheless, the only thing that we've wasted our time with was this undersea insect!" Said another shadow that had a well mannered sounding female voice.

"Alright, knock it off!" Boomed the shadow figure that looked like had a massive crazy hair-do and appeared to be the leader. "I've promised you that you will all get what you want as long as I get what I want in return from all of this...!" Then he calmed down and continued. "All I ask of you people right now is to be patient, but of course, welcome some more attention gatherers... For as you can see, by the way those kids are interacting with each other, it's only a matter of time before they become vunerable enough for us to catch them off guard...!"

Back at the Utonium house, Blossom and Boomer were nearly done with the dishes, when they heared Butch said "So that's it then? Your just gonna let Bubbles tell you to step away from a fight like a chicken?"

Blossom looked from outside the kitchen and saw Brick slowly make a mad face after being called a chicken. Brick was about to turn and say something, but Blossom got in between them and said to Butch "Will you just keep your mouth shut, Butch? You have no right to judge people!"

"Oh? And why not, Blossom?" Butch asked.

Seeing that it could end badly, Violet tried to keep everything undercontrol saying "Guys, don't be getting into a fight, I mean it!"

Blossom continued as if she didn't hear Violet "Because, you are far more worser than all of us here, because you never learned from your mistakes!"

"Are you guys even listening to me?" Violet asked as if offended.

"Well, at least I didn't do stuff like steal something of Father's Day, or made some senior super heroes fight for you, or made one of my sisters a cross-dresser, or said bad words...!"

As Butch went on, Blossom cried out at the top of her lungs "SHUT YOUR PATHETIC MOOOOUUUUUTH!" Making everybody includig Butch shocked as Blossom tackled Butch and started fighting him.

Blossom and Butch started kicking and punching each other against stuff such as the walls, the ceiling, and the furniture, as well as the others. Blossom bumped into Buttercup, which made her crash into the book shelf. Blossom got up and charged at Butch as Violet went to get Buttercup out of the pile of books asking if she's okay. Then Blossom kicked Butch into the wall, then Butch pushed her into Boomer, making him start to lose the plates. Violet gasped and used her force-field powers to catch them, although, she missed one plate at broke when it hit the floor.

Then Blossom knocked Butch into the couch which made Jack-Jack bounc into the air. Violet made a worried gasp and caught Jack-Jack in another force-field. "You kids had better knock it off or your gonna be on time out!"

Not like seeing them fight like this, Bubbles said "Stop it! Why can't you guys just get alo..." Before Bubbles could finish, Blossom threw a golf ball at Butch, which he dodged making it hit Bubbles on the face instead, much to Blossom's shock. Bubbles slowly started to form tears.

"B... Bubbles?" Blossom asked in concern as Bubbles suddenly screamed in great anger, which made them surprised and scared.

Bubbles angriley picked the golf ball, which worried Violet. "Bubbles, don't you dare..." It was too late to stop Bubbles from throwing the ball at Blossom and Butch in full force. Blossom and Butch avoided getting hit as it hit the picture of Violet's family which she brought for the trip. Violet widened her eyes and gasped in shock as did every one else, including Bubbles. With the picture brocken, a moment of uneasy silence took place as everyone looked at Violet all scared of the way how angrily closed her eyes were. "To... your rooms... now...!"

"V... Violet... We didn't mean to..." Blossom tried to explain in a sad voice when Violet lowered her arm down fast, making the plates crash to the floor loud, making the Puffs and Ruffs even more scared.

"ROOM NOW! ALL OF YOU!" Violet angrily shouted, as the Puffs and Ruffs yelped and quickley went to their room. Violet then turned to Jack-Jack to see that she scared him too, by the fact that he was pouting and sniffeling. Feeling guilt strick her heart, she made a calm and sad expression on her face and gently held Jack-Jack in her arms. "Oh my gosh...! Jack-Jack... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry that I scared you... It was wrong of me to shout like that... Especaly to them..." Unaware to her, Brick, Buttercup, Boomer, and Bunny were looking at Violet from upstairs and heared what she said, and that made them feel guilty for making her angrily stressed.

**Oh man, I don't know what we should worry about, Violet's stress, or this mysterious group's plan. Wait and see what happens next. (R&R)**


	12. Ch12 We love you, Violet

Ch. 12 We love you, Violet

After hugging Jack-Jack dearly, she looked at him and asked soflty "You think I should go apologize?" Jack-Jack just looked at Violet with those eyes full of innocents. "I'll take that as a yes." She went up the stairs and was about to open the door, when they heard them talking loud, so she decided to listen if they were talking about her.

"Well, now look at what you guys did!" Said Brick. "Blossom and Butch!"

Not believing that Brick was blaming her too, Blossom shouted "What? Why are you blaming me for this too? Butch was the one who started it!"

"Yeah, but I wasn't the one who gave in to my anger and let it out on him, and threw something at Bubbles, there for making Bubbles angry at you guys and throw it at ya, accidentaly hitting the picture of her family!"

"Hey, you got angry with Butch, too!" Buttercup pointed out.

"Well... yeah, I did too, but at least I listened to Bubbles and stopped and decided to ignor Butch for now!" Brick justified. "As I was saying, now because of what happened, she's ticked off at us, and..."

Blossom then went on with keeping herself from being blamed and said "Well, if Butch hadn't kept his mouth shut, I wouldn't have lost my patients with him and...!"

Bubbles then interupted her and said "Blossom! You always blame other people for what they've done wrong, and you've rarely blamed yourself for anything! You've done much mistakes as everybody else! You've caused some distruction in Townsvile as much as me and Buttercup did when we didn't know how powerful we were, you've convinced some senior super heroes to fight some supposed-to-be retired villains, you've left us all because you felt like everythings going too fast for you..."

Not liking how Bubbles was lecturing Blossom, Boomer tried to calm Bubbles down saying "Bubbles, it's okay."

Bubbles then shouted at Boomer "No! It is not okay!" Making Boomer back away in surprised manner that said 'okay, sorry I pushed your buttons, sheesh.' Then Bubbles faced Blossom and continued "Blossom, you may fight inside the law like Superman, but that doesn't make it as an excuse of being self rightous!"

"Bubbles, I do not act self rightous!" Blossom denied.

"Yes you do!" Bubbles argued.

"You had better listen to your sweet-hearted little sister, Blossom, cause she has a point!" Said Butch.

Blossom then turned to Butch and said sternly "You stay out of this! This is between me and Bubbles."

As everybody argued, Brick face palmed himself in a bit of shame saying in his thoughts 'oh, perfect, now look what I've caused...!' After having enough of hearing her family arguing, Bunny screamed at the top of her lungs "SHUT THE CRAP UUUUUUUUUUP!" Which made everybody look at Bunny with their mouths open and their eyes widened in shock. Violet covered her mouth as if avoiding to gasp in shock after hearing it too. Bunny covered her mouth in shock and shame of what she just said. "I... I..." Bunny then closed her eyes with little tears nearly running down her eyes. "I'm sorry!"

She was about to fly out the window, when Boomer stopped her by getting in her way and said "Bunny, wait! Don't go, please. You have nothing to be sorry for. We should be sorry..." Boomer then hugged her to calm her down and dry her tears.

Seeing this, Brick sighed and said "Look, guys. The reasone we were sent up here is because Violet was so stressed, that she lost it and sent us up here so that she would deal with us for a while, so that she can cool her systems, not because she hates us now. Bunny shouted like that is because she was being over whelmed by us fighting each other." Blossom and Bubbles looked down with shame as Butch crossed his arms and turned away, trying to not look like he is just as ashamed. "She was so scared that this family was about to fall apart that she had to take desperate measures. Violet might probably be the same way, we might not know what her family is like, but I can tell that Violet has a great mom and she's trying her best to be just as great as she is."

Blossom then looked at Brick with a face of realization and said "Your right... I guess... I have to learn a thing or two from her... After all... non of us had a mother before..." Violet was touched at what they just said about her being like a mother to them, only because they never had a mother in their life.

Bubbles then sniffled and said "Yeah... Violet's been a good babysitter to us... but we weren't being good to her... She probably hates us now..."

"No!" Violet cried out in worry, pushing the door open revealing that she was listening to them the whole time, and she realized it.

The kids looked at Violet in guilt as Buttercup asked soflty "How much of it did you hear...?"

Violet scratched the back of her head in awkward honesty and said "Pretty much the whole thing..." Violet then sat down on the bed with Jack-Jack still in her arms, and the Puffs and Ruffs sat down with her. "Guys... About what I did... You know... yelling at you guys like that... I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I let all my anger out on you guys... And about what I've heard from you guys..." Violet then felt like sheding a tear as she continued "I want to say... thanks... I thought that you guys would hate me after I made an angry scream at you guys..."

Feeling shocked and guilty of what they heard, Boomer hugged Violet and said "No, Violet! We don't hate you! We never did..."

Buttercup then hugged Violet too saying "Well... actually... we weren't sure about you at first... but, after seeing how awesome you are, we've started to like you alot."

Butch and Bubbles hugged Violet also. "You've also got us out of tight spots when the bad guys underestimated you." Said Bubbles

"And you protected us as if we were your younger sibelings." Said Brick as he gave Violet a hug too.

"You have as much discipline as a mother should." Said Blossom as she hugged Violet.

Bunny was the last to hugg her as she said "Your the most greatest friend we've ever had."

With the Puffs and Ruffs around her, they all said "We love you, Violet."

That made Violet so warm and happy inside, she started to cry as she placed one hand on Boomer's head and another on Buttercup's as she said "Thank you... I love you guys, too..."

After a minute or so of a sweet moment, Bubbles said in sadness "I'm sorry that I broke the picture of your family..."

Violet then put her hands around Bubbles and said "Oh, don't worry about it. It's okay. It was just a picture. It's nothing like the real thing."

Brick then said "We'll clean up the mess for you."

"No, it's okay. I'll do it myself."

"No Vi! You did enough for us. Now it's our turn to do something for you." Brick insisted.

Violet looked at Brick and the others, seeing determination on their faces. Then she sighed and smiled saying "Alright. If you guys want to do this for me so badly..." Before she could finish, they all zoomed out of the room and started cleaning and fixing, much to her surprise. She eyed their work from upstairs and said "Okay, and while your doing that, I'll get desert started!"

Everybody looked at Violet with surprised and confused looks of what Violet just said. "Huh? Your still going to do that?" Bubbles asked.

"Of course. I didn't yell 'AND NO DESERT!' Did I?" Said Violet.

They laughed at how Violet shouted out 'and no desert.' "You right, you didn't, but..." Brick began as he sighed and closed his eyes in a bit of guilt saying "I don't think we deserve that... maybe Boomer, Bubbles, and Bunny do, but..."

"Well I say you all do!" Said Violet. "Even though you kids have been fighting with each other, complaining, and caused some problems for me, you guys have been a great help." Then she rolled her eyes. "And I suppose, you've been helpful too, Butch... in a way." Butch stuck his tounge out as a way of saying 'whatever' when no one was looking. Violet went to the kitchen and said "Bubbles, could you go and get Jack-Jack down to the kitchen with me while I go make the cookies?"

Bubbles was about to say okay, when Blossom cutted in and said "I'll bring him to the kitchen for you, Violet!"

Violet looked at Blossom with a raised eye brow and said "Uh... I'd appreciate that, Blossom, but I think you should just help Butch with the stuff you two broke. Besides, Bubbles is good with babies, aren't you?"

Bubbles nodded her head yes while Blossom secretly crossed her arms in a grumpy manner with a mad face as she said in her thoughts 'Sure she said that, but what I heard was Bubbles is better at taking care of babies than I am...! And she's saying I am as responsible for this mess as much as Butch is? Well... I might have lost my cool when I should have ignored Butch, but, seriously?'

Since Butch and Blossom were cleaning the living room, and Bubbles was taking care of Jack-Jack, Brick gathered Buttercup, Boomer, and Bunny, telling them to go down to the lab, since that place needs some cleaning up too. They closed the door and went down stairs where Brick explains what they should do. "Look guys, Violet's been working very hard for us, and even thought we're helping her out, I think we should show her some appreciation for it. If not alot."

Buttercup, Boomer, and Bunny looked at each other in thought, then back at Brick. "Maybe your right. We owe Violet alot, but what do you have in mind?"

"I've been thinking of buying her a new photo frame for her family picture." Said Brick.

Bunny smiled and clapped her hands together in joy saying "That sounds wonderful, Brick! I can't wait to go get it!"

"You won't have to wait, cause we're going to go get it tomorrow!" Brick added, making everybody confused.

Then Buttercup pointed out "But, tomorrow's Monday, and you know what that means, right...?"

Brick looked up with a bored and irritated look saying "You don't have to tell me...!" Then he looked back at them with a normal face. "But I've kind of thought about that too. We're going to pretend that we're sick!"

Bunny made a worried and sad look saying "But... wouldn't that be lying?"

Buttercup then placed a hand on Bunny's shoulder and said "Bunny, sometimes the truth can cause trouble. Even thought it's the right thing t do, it still can have some side effects."

"She's got a point though." Said Boomer. "We can't pretend to be sick, because we have to look and sound sick."

"Why do you think we've asked Nerdtron from Retrovile to make improved versions of the sick patch for each of us?" Said Brick as he flew to a the wall and pressed on a tile to reviel a secret storage space that had many stuff they got from friends around the world as souvenirs. He then picked three patches up saying "Buttercup, Boomer, you two and me are gonna put these on, that way, we'll pretend that we're sick."

Buttercup and Boomer each picked a patch from Brick as Buttercup said "Nice plan, but what about the others?"

"Violet will have to stay home and take care of us if we all get sick. So that's why Blossom, Bubbles, and Butch aren't gonna be in on this. And why Bunny will be taking care of us instead."

"Oh... And that's why your not giving me a sick patch?" Bunny asked, all impressed in a childish manner of how that plan is suppose to go.

"Percisley." Said Brick.

"Why would Violet let Bunny take care of us?" Buttercup asked. "What is she gonna do? Go to our school?"

"Well yeah. Didn't you hear what Bubbles said?" Brick said.

As Brick was explaining, Plankton fell off the wall and slowly got up groaning quietly in pain and saw Brick, Buttercup, Boomer, and Bunny talking. "Those brats are having some sort of meeting down in the lab." Then he rubbed his hands together with a sinister smile "Which means, the secret safe in their room is within my reach...!" He slipped through the door, and snuck around, hiding behind furniter to furniter, heading for the stairs. Then he hid under one of the glass pieces and started to crawl unnoticed to the stairs. "Yes...! Yes...! I'm almost there...! Just a little further...! Why do I get the feeling that this happened before?" Then, he stopped when he saw the floor around him go dark. He looked up and saw Bubbles with a broom and pan.

Plankton screamed when he was sweeped up into the pan. Bubbles heared his scream and looked around in confusion. Not seeing what could've caused the sudden noise, she shrugged her shoulders and went back to work. When the pan was full, Bubbles went to the kitchen and smelled warm peanutbutter and choclate chip. Bubbles smiled and said to Violet, who had just backed two batches "Mmm... They smell pretty good, Violet! Do you alway do this with your mom?"

Violet placed a third pan full of unbacked cookies in the oven and said "Sometimes. But we would mostly go on hero work as mother and daughter."

"That's really great! You and your family do alot together."

Violet smiled saying "Yeah. When mom's too busy with some things, I would do stuff with my dad, like stop car chases, net bank robbers, save senior citezens with their problems, you know, this and that."

"What about your younger brothers?"

Violet scratched the side of her head and said "Well... With Dash... it's kind of like what goes on between Blossom and Butch, as far as I'm conserned. You see, we would fight alot, both spiritualy and phsicaly, and he would get me into trouble, but he would get blamed for it, but aside from all that... he's my little brother and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me like some evil lunatice would, so I should at least show him some love." Then she picked Jack-Jack with a happy look on her face as she pressed her nose against his, making him smile and giggle. "As for Jack-Jack here. He may still be a baby, but he has many different super powers, he's a bundle of joy, and I love him very, very much."

Bubbles smiled and said "I've grown to love him too! He's a bundle of joy just like me, Boomer, and Bunny!" as she dumped the trash into the trash can, with Plankton in it.

Plankton popped his head out and said to himself "I think I'll just wait here in this comfy filth until they leave the house for tomorrow."

"I'm really glad that you agreed on going to our school! I just know that everybody is gonna love you as much as we do!" Said Bubbles. "Did you ever consider being a teacher's aid? Meaning an extra hand in class?"

"No, not really. But that could be a prett good job." Said Violet as she decided to change the subject. "What about your family?"

"Oh! Well, the Professor created me and my sisters and we really love him very much. Brick used to be very mean, but he saw the error of his ways and became nicer and wiser. And he went from hating me, to loving me. Boomer, he was a little less mean, but he was still our enemy, that is... until Blossom hurt his feelings by mistake and patched it up with kindess and caring. Buttercup, she may act all grumpy and may tease us alot, but she has a soft spot and loves all of us. Hee, hee, hee... Mostly Brick... And Bunny... she is just the most kindest, most determind, and most strongest person feeling person of all of us."

"What about Butch and Blossom? You seem to have been defending Butch whenever Blossom is going off on him."

Bubbles' joyful expression completely disappeared and was replaced with a sad one as she looked down saying "I don't usually like to talk about it, but... you see..."

Before Bubbles could go on, they heared a sneeze. They turned to the door way where they heard the sneeze and saw Blossom at the door. Blossom yelped and hid behind the door way. "Blossom?" Violet asked in confused manner. An awkward silence took place.

Bubbles broke the silence and said "I'd better get back to work." Bubbles by Blossom and said soflty and sternly to her "You shouldn't spy on people...! Even your own sister...!" Which made Blossom guilt strucked, and she didn't like it one bit.

Then she heard Violet's voice calling her. Blossom came in with guilt on her face. "Why were you standing there by the door way? Were you afraid that Bubbles was gonna say something about you that will make you look bad?"

"No!" Blossom responded quickley in a worried way. Violet looked at her for a while as Blossom sighed. "Maybe..."

Violet then kneeled to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Blossom, are you scared that people will look at you as self-rightous and unfairly judgemental?"

Blossom moved her eyes to the side and and said "Maybe... a little..."

"Are you jealous of Bubbles or something?" Blossom then stammered a couple of times, unsure if she is trying to make Bubbles be more like her or if she is just envious of her. Violet stopped her and continued. "Blossom, I can tell that the answere is yes by the way your trying to find a way to answere me. Why be jealouse of her? She does mistakes too."

"Yeah, but... Whenever she makes a mistake, she's forgiven easily, but whenever I make a mistake, I get forgiven too, but I get punished as an added edition!" Blossom said in a complaining tone. "I mean, I'm the one who is smart around here and knows not to give people trust unless they show enough proof that deserve it!"

"So, your saying that you didn't trust me when you first saw me?" Violet said. Blossom was taken aback of what she heared. "You see the flaw in your words of wisdom?"

Blossom sighed calmley and said "I can't help it... Everybody always likes Bubbles for her cuteness and her compassion. I try to be better by showing what they did wrong and what would happen if they don't fix their problems, but they say that I'm too bossy, too judgemental, and too smart for my own good! What is that suppose to mean? Is it saying that they would rather be with a poor naive sensitive girl than a smart, mature one?"

Silence came between them for a moment. Then Violet petted Blossom's hair genlty saying "Sometimes, acting smart all the time is like telling everybody else that their dumb and always will be." Hearing that, Blossom looked down with a hurt look on her face, making Violet think 'wow... that didn't come out right..' Then the buzzard went off, meaning that the third and last batch of cookies were done. "Blossom, what I meant was... just because people think more differently than you, it doesn't mean that you should see that as a problem. If everybody was the same, it would be the most boring thing ever."

"Okay..." Blossom said softley.

When Violet got the last batch out, The others came in as Brick said "We finished the job! Is dessert ready?"

"They just got done!" Said Violet as everybody took two or three cookies form the pan.

"Thanks Violet!" Everybody said.

"Your welcome." When everyone ate their dessert and down them with milk, Violet saw that it was almost seven-thirty, so she got everyone to take baths, get dressed into their pajamas and off to bed. But before Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer tucked in, they hid their sick patches under their own pillows.

It was obvious that they weren't feeling sleepy, so Violet decided to talk to them. "Say guys, how much of a good dad is he?"

"The Professor? He's an awesome dad!" Said Buttercup.

Brick then added "He does things every parent should do, like send us to school, make us dinner, give us words of wisdom..."

"Not to mention spanks us when ever we do something he doesn't like, or puts soap in our mouth whenever we say some words he doesn't like, or suspends our super power privileges!"

Brick then smacked Butch's head saying "Shut up, Butch! Why can't you show some respect for him! He took us in and accepted us as his sons and this is how thankful you are of him?" Butch didn't say anything, only crossed his arms and looked away in anger. "Your lucky that the Professor would never kick any of us out of the house!"

Violet then said "Guys, let's not fight."

"Sorry..." Said Brick. "Anyway, I bet the Professor is having better time than we are."

Meanwhile in Tokyo's best laboratory, reaserchers were running for cover as Megaman and Gutsman were battling each other. Behind a turned over table were Utonium, Oka, Wakeman, and Light. "You really should consider upgrading your fire-walls in your systems!" Oak said to Light.

Utonium then said to Wakeman "I hope the kids are having a better time than we are!"

"You're telling me." Wakeman responded.

Back at the house, Violet and the kids kept on talking until they started to feel tired. Violet laied Jack-Jack asleep in the crib and went down stairs to the couch to get some sleep, not knowing that Brick, Buttercup, Boomer, and Bunny are gonna do something special for her tomorrow.

**It looks as Violet mannaged to make it up to them real well, and Brick felt an earge to thank her in a special way. Will it work? Or will something cause disaster for them? Find out on the next chapter! (R&R)**


	13. Ch13 JackJack Escapes!

Ch.13 Jack-Jack Escapes!

During the night, everybody was sleeping heavily, except for Blossom, who was breathing in fear and twitching a little. In her dream, she was running through a building that was on fire, hearing Boomer call for help. She looked up and saw Boomer about to fall through a hole. "Blossom! Help me! Blossom!" Boomer cried in great fear.

Blossom gasped in shock as she cried out "Boomer!" Boomer tried to climb up, but to no avail. "Hang on! I'm coming!" She tried to fly up to him, but for some reason, she couldn't fly. She tried again, and faild again. Knowing that this is not a good time to wonder why she couldn't fly, she decided to use the elevator. When the doors opened, she saw a shadowy figure of HIM, who was laughing evily at her with evil red glowing eyes. She gasped in fear to see that devil. "HIM!" She ran from the elevator and up the stairs to reach the floor where she found Boomer looking up to her with eyes that are saying 'help me, please!'

"Blossom! Please, help me!" Boomer pleaded as the wood became burned up enough to make Boomer hold onto a broken beam on the ceiling of the room below.

Blossom ran to the hole and looked down at Boomer. "Don't worry, Boomer! I'm here!" Then she heard footsteps from behind her. She turned to the stairway, seeing HIM's shadown getting bigger, showing that he is approuching. Feeling her heart beating fast and hard, she held on to the edge and reached her hand out to Boomer as she said "Boomer, here! Grab my hand!" Boomer reached for her hand as best as he could. "Just... a little... closer...! You can... do it...! Don't... let... go...!"

Their hands barely touched each other, when Blossom felt her hand being grabbed a bit painfuly as HIM said in a deep, demonic hissing voice "GOT YA!" Blossom looked up with a scared expression. "TRUST ME...!"

Blossom looked back at Boomer, who now slipped off the beam and fell into the deep dark fire as he sceamed "BLOSSOOOOOOOM!"

Seeing Boomer fall, Blossom had tears of sadness and fear fall form her face as she cried "NOOOOOOOO!" She then made a glare full of hatred at HIM. "You... YOU FILTHEY DEMON!" And before her eyes, the shadow figure formed into the shape of herself, much to her shock and surprise. "What...?"

The shadow figure version of her laughed manicaly as it said in a more evil girl vioce "You never loved him! You never loved anybody at all! Not even... Bubbles...!" It then let Blossom go as she screamed for help, plummeting into the fire. She then woke up with a gasp. She panted and looked around, seeing that she's back in her room, all calm, cool, and quite. She looked at Bubbles, remebering that the creature mentioned her.

She then floated up to Boomer's bed, seeing him sleeping like a rock. She sighed in relief as she gently petted his hair whispering "Your safe..." After two minuts or so, she went back to bed and went back to sleep.

When morning came, Brick woke up and saw the sun rising. So he got up and went over to Buttercup whispering "Buttercup..." Buttercup didn't respond. She was too busy sleeping. "Buttercup...!" Seeing that she wasn't waking up, he decided to get the sick patch out from under her pillow and put it under the shoulder of her nightgown.

Buttercup made a cough that woke her up. She looked at Brick and said "Oh man... I don't feel so good..."

"Gee, ya think...?" Said Brick in a grumpy manner, making Buttercup wounder why Brick was mad at her like that, when she remembered about what they planed on doing today.

"Oh... right. I completley for... for... Achoo! Forgot..." Said Buttercup, sniffing the snot back into her nose.

He then went over to Boomer's bed as he pushed on his shoulder a little. "Boomer...! Wake up...!" Boomer didn't responed, so Brick tried three more times to wake him up. With a fourth try, he covered Boomer's mouth, so that he wouldn't wake up anybody when he hits him on the head.

"Uuuuuwwwwffff!" Boomer cried in a muffled voice.

"Ssshhhh...! Put your sick patch on...!" Said Brick as Boomer made a face of relization that he forgot. Boomer took his sick path from under his pillow and put it on him hiding it in the shoulder of his P.J. shirt, making his face pale and miserable. Brick went back to his bed and put a sick patch and put it on his shoulder as well.

Violet's voice was then heard saying "Hey, hey, hey! Everybody rise and shine! It's time for school!" When she got up, she saw Buttercup all moaning as if sad. Feeling conserned, she went up to Buttcup, kneeled to her and said "Buttercup, what's wrong? You look like a vampire. Your not sick, are you?"

Hearing that, Blossom woke up with widened eyes as she zipped out of bed and in the air saying "Yikes! Don't let her near me! If I get sick, I'll miss school!" She then noticed Violet glare at her sternly. Blossom then went to Buttercup cautiously with a smile. "But I do feel bad that Buttercup is like this...! Eh, heh, heh, heh..."

Violet rolled her eyes as Bubbles woke up and saw Brick coughing. She gasped and went up to him saying "Oh, Brick...! Your sick...! That can't be good...!"

"Brick too?" Violet asked as she went up to check Brick. She put a hand on his head and felt how warm it is. "Mm... Poor guys... Both of you got a fever..."

Brick covered his mouth and coughed as he said in a frog voice "Yeah... It just goes to show... 'chough!' just because you have super powers, it doesn't mean that your immune to the microscopic enemy..."

Then they heard Boomer make a loud sneeze. Blossom went up to Boomer and saw him having snot come out of his nose. Blossom petted his head, feeling bad to see him have minor suffering. "Aw... Not you too... Not our little guy..."

Boomer made a snoty sniff as he said "Don't worry, Blossom... 'sniff' I'll be okay..."

"No, Boomer. You guys are too sick for school." Said Violet. "I'm giong to have to take care of you guys while the rest of them go to school." Then she went ove to Bubbles, petting her head, seeing how sad she was of hearing that. "I'm sorry, Bubbles. Maybe I'll go to your guys' school tomorrow."

Bunny then got up from the bed and said cheerfuly "I'll take care of them! I'm sure Ms. Kean would understand."

Violet looked at Bunny with a raised eye brow and said "Uh... Okay, I guess you can stay and take care of them, if yo want." She then gave Bunny her homing device. "If anything goes wrong, remember to press this thing to make my homing signal go off. Sound good?"

Bunny nodded her head saying "Uh-huh! Oh! Can I take care of Jack-Jack too while your all gone?"

Violet just made a humming chuckle, seeing how obvious it is that she wants to have fun with Jack-Jack, but how could she say no to a face like Bunny's. "I guess I'll let you do that for the day." She then went to Jack-Jack, who was now awake. When he saw Violet, he made a face full of joy and reached up for Violet as she picked him up. "Would you like that? Would you like to stay home with Bunny?" Jack-Jack giggled in response. "I'll take that as a yes."

Bubbles giggled sayig "You just like saying 'I'll take that as a yes' to him, don't you, Violet?"

"Yeah, it's kind of my catch-phrase." Violet gave Jack-Jack to Bunny as she said "Well, Blossom, Butch, and Bubbles, since you three aren't the ones who are sick, I think you guys should get ready for school!"

Butch then said "Believe me, you know I would be ready to show my new girl to everybody at school...! The boys would be jealous of me and hire an assasin to take me out, in a bad way I mean...!"

"Well I hope this assasin does a good job!" Violet said.

Butch, seeing that he was out wise-cracked, he sad "Dang... she's good...!"

While they were getting dressed, Blossom sighed with a depressed face. Notecing that, Violet leaned towards Blossom and said "What's wrong? Is it about what happened yesterday?"

Blossom looked at Violet and said "Yeah... I'm... I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you and stopped fighting with Butch..."

Violet then petted Blossom's head saying "It's okay."

When they finished breakfast and Violet packed their lunches, Violet came back into the room with a tray that held three glasses of orange juice. "This should help you guys' with your cold." She gave Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer the juices as they drank them up.

"Thanks Vi." Said Brick with a cough.

"Take good care of them!" Violet said to Bunny.

"I will. Have a good time! And say hi to Ms. Kean for us!" Said Bunny.

"I'll be more than happy to fly you to school..." Butch said in a charming voice.

"No thanks, I'll let Blossom do that. She's more responsible than you are!" Said Violet as Blossom picked her up and flew out the window followe by Bubbles and Butch.

"Bye guys! Get better soon!" Bubbles said, waving at them.

After three seconds or so, Brick leaned up and asked "Are they gone?"

Bunny looked out the window and saw that they were out of sight. "Yes. Their gone."

Brick and Boom took their sick patches off as Brick said to Boomer "Remind me to send a thank you note to Jimmy Nerdtron!"

Buttercup then asked "Hey, where did you put the sick patch on me?"

Brick went up to her and said "On your left shoulder."

Buttercup looked under her nightgown's shoulder and saw the sick patch right where Brick said he put it. She blushed and angrily punched Brick in the face, making him crash into the toy chest as she yelled "You perv!"

Buttercup took the sick patch off as Boomer laughed at what just happened. "You guys sure are perfect for each other! Cause both of you are so moody, it's funny!"

Brick made a bored and mad glare at Boomer as he said "You can laugh about it...!"

Buttercup gave Boomer the same glare saying "Your lucky your a cute kid brother to me, Boomer...!"

Brick got out of the toy chet and said "Anyway, now let's go and get that frame for Violet! Bunny, your gonna have to come with us."

"Why?" Bunny asked.

"Well, because you have a better taste for color, pattern, and desing than the rest of us do." Brick encouraged as he started to tickle Bunny on the belly, making her giggle. "We can't do this without you, Bunny, Bun, Bun!"

Brick took his wobbeling fingers off of Bunny's tummy as she said "Okay, I guess I'll go." She then looked down in a bit of sad disappointment. "I did wanted to take care of Jack-Jack..."

Buttercup then took Jack-Jack from Bunny saying "Don't worry, baby sis! After we're done with finding a frame replacement, you can take care of Jack-Jack for the rest of the day. Until then..." She then gave Jack-Jack to Boomer without warning. "Boomer will take care of him!"

Not liking the sound of the idea, Boomer complained "What? Why me? Why do I have to take care of him?"

Buttercup faced Boomer with her eyes closed and said "I can give you five good reasones! One: because I said so! Two: Blossom and Bubbles aren't here! Three: Your gonna be the only one here! Four: Your the only male ex-villain in the family that can take care of a kid younger than you!" She then pressed her face against Boomer's, making him lean backwards as she looks at him with half closed angry eyes, making him have a scared face. "And five: Because if you don't do it, I will personaly give you a wedgie so bad, you will have to take a dump every five minutes a day, and I'll dump your head in the tiolet before you flush your waste away, and I will take my socks off after running a mile and shove them down your throat!"

Bunny glared at Buttercup sternly. Brick noticed Bunny's expression and said "Bunny, you know she not really gonna do any of that stuff to him."

Bunny looked at Brick with calm eyes and said "I know, but she still shouldn't do that."

"Don't worry Bunny. I can handle it!" Boomer said.

"Buttercup, I'm not going unless you apologize to him now!" Bunny said stubbornly, crossing her arms and turning her back on Brick and Buttercup.

Buttercup sighed and said to Boomer "I'm sorry I said that." She then turned to Bunny. "Happy now?"

Bunny turned to Buttercup with a smile and nodded her head yes. Boomer then said "I forgive you, Buttercup. Besides, it's not really your fault that your just too lazy to take care of a baby yourself!" Buttercup glared at Boomer with a mad look.

"Boomer!" Bunny said sternly.

"Sorry." Boomer responded.

Brick rolled his eyes and said "Okay, let's get dressed then go to some of the stores." Brick then went to the closet to cahnge, but not before popping his head out and pointed at Buttercup and Bunny. "No peeking, you two!" Of course, Buttercup couldn't resist to take a little peak at Brick in his underwear. She closed the closet with a mischivous smirk. When he got dressed, Buttercup and Bunny went in and got dressed.

When they were ready to go, Brick said "See ya, little bro!" as he flew out the window, leaving a red stream.

"Take care, Boomer!" Said Bunny following Brick leaving a purple stream.

Buttercup was about to follow, when Boomer said "Hang on! What am I supposed to do with Jack-Jack while you guys are gone?"

Buttercup shruged her arms and said "I don't know! Make him watch cartoons or something! Oh, and make sure you take out the trash while your at it."

When Buttercup left with a green stream behind her, Boomer frowned and said "Yeah, that's the stroy of my life! Just little respect, I get little respect from everybody, except Blossom, Bubbles, Bunny, the Mayor, the Professor, Ms. Bellum and Ms. Kean!" Then Boomer smelled something stinky. He followed the sent that lead to Jack-Jack. He frowned again saying "This is the worst day of my life...!"

Meanwhile at Pokey Oak's Kindergarten, Ms. Kean greeted all the kids that were coming in, when she saw a pink stream, a green stream and a blue stream coming. When Blossom, Butch, and Bubbles landed, Ms. Kean greeted in a singing voice "Good morning, my 'super students!'" She then saw Violet. "Oh, hello, young lady. Who might you be?"

"I'm Violet. Violet Parr from Metroville." She said as she shook Ms. Kean's hand. "I'm babysitting the PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys while Mr. Utonium is gone."

"Oh, I'm charmed!" Ms. Kean said kindly. "The Professor can be a very busy man." She then noticed that only Blossom, Butch and Bubbles were here. "Where are Brick, Buttercup, Boomer, and Bunny?"

Bubbles made a sad expression and said "Their Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer are sick, so Bunny has to take care of them while we're gone."

The students heard what Bubbles said and made many depressed sounds like 'aw...' or 'what?' "Aw man!" Mitch said. "Brick and Buttercup were like the best kids we know!"

"Yeah!" One girl said. "Brick is like a great leader to all of us." The girl then sighed with dreaming eyes. "And a real cute ex-villain... Almost as cute as Boomer..."

"And Buttercup is like the best girl we've known! And Bunny is too!" Said a boy.

Violet kneeld down to them and said "Well then, in the mean time, I'm sure I'm going to make your kids' day just as awesome not just until they get better, but until I have to go back to my home town. Sound like fun?"

The kids cheered at the idea. Ms. Kean made a pleased smile saying "I wouldn't have it any other way! I could use the extra hand around here!"

Back at the house, Boomer had just finished changing Jack-Jack's diaper as he went to the kitchen trash, pluging his nose in disgust "Ugh...! Man, this is the worst! I have to be the most unluckiest person in the whole univers!"

He dropped the diaper in the trash, right no Plankton who made a muffled scream. "The stench! It burns!" Then Boomer took the trash bag out of the can and closed it up, sealing the smell inside, much to Plankton's misfortune. Boomer past the living room where Boomer placed Jack-Jack on the couch to watch cartoons. Right now, he was watching Duck Tales. Boomer went outside and put the trash in the silver can making it full. Plankton popped his head out of the sack and was about to climb out, when he heard a dump truck coming. When he heard a halting screech, a garbage man came by to take the trash to a dump truck.

Plankton quickley leaped out of the trash can and ran to the curve. He looked over the sidewalk at the house.

Meanwhile with Brick, Buttercup, and Bunny, they were at a small shop, looking for the perfect frame. Brick picked one that had flames on it. Bunny looked at it and shook her head no. Buttercup picked one that had spiders on it. Bunny made shocked eyes and violently shook her head no when she saw it. Bunny picked one with flowers on it and showed it to Brick and Buttercup. Brick rolled his eyes and Buttercup stuck her tounge out and pointed at her uvula in disgust.

Back with Boomer sat down next to a happy Jack-Jack with his arms crossed and a bored frown on his face as they watched Sailor Moon this time. "How long are you planing to watch cartoons anyway? More importatnly, why are we watching cartoons that were canceled in the 90's...?" Boomer asked Jack-Jack, even though he couldn't talk yet. Then a commercial about saying no to drugs came on as Boomer made an excited smile. "Hey! Me and Blossom are on this commercial!"

In the T.V., Boomer was seen meeting Lil Arturo, who was smoking. "What are you doing?" Boomer in the T.V. asked.

"I'm getting high! What else does it look like?" Lil Arturo said rudely.

"Is it leagul?" Boomer asked.

"Who cares? Here, try some!" Lil Arturo gave Booer a cigeret, and was about to put it in his mouth when Blossom came in and smacked it out of his hand.

"Boomer! Get away from that stuff!" Blossom said quickley with a worried voice. "You could chock on that!"

"But... I thought it was leagul."

Blossom crossed her arms sternley saying with a serious look "Who told you that?"

Boomer then pointed at Lil Arturo and said "He was saying that it doesn't matter!"

Blossm turned to Lil Arturo saying "Oh, did he? Well, I'll fix that!" Blossom then started to beat up Lil Arturo.

When she was done, Lil Arturo said holding his neck in a wheezing voice "I think I swallowed my smoke...! 'Wheeze!'"

Blossom then turned to Boomer with a calm face saying "Listen Boomer, drugs are bad for your brain and lungs, and it can cause problems for your loved ones."

Boomer made a guilty look and said "I don't wanna do that!"

Blossom smiled and said "And you won't as long as you stay away from drugs! Okay?"

Blossom rubbs Boomer's hair with her hand as Boome said with a smile "Okay!"

After the commercial, Jack-Jack had a blank expression as Boomer said "Pretty neat, don't you think? I don't know who would want to do drugs after watching that!" Then, Jack-Jack started to make a sad pout and make fussy noises. Confused of why he was doing that, Boomer asked "What's wrong? You didn't like it? Aw, come one, It wasn't that bad! Come on...! Please stop whining...!"

Jack-Jack continued to fuss as Boomer tried to think of a way to keep him quite. "Uh..." Then he made a funny face at Jack-Jack, trying to make him laugh. "Blugh...! Look! I'm making a funny face! Duh, huh, huh...!" Nothing worked, so he tried to sing a song. "Uh... _Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree top...!_" That didnt work either. So he picked him up and walked around, rocking Jack-Jack as gentl as possible. "Come on...! Oh... if only Blossom or Bubbles were here, they would know what to do...!"

Then, when he turned, he suddenly tripped on Butch's skateboard in slow motion as he dropped Jack-Jack in the air. Jack-Jack crashed into the couch and collapsed on it. Boomer saw his mistake and became worried that Jack-Jack might be knocked out. "Oops-a-daisy!" Boomer went up to Jack-Jack to see if he was okay. "Are you okay? Wake up, wake up, wake up!" After not havng any luck of getting Jack-Jack to open his eyes, Boomer became nervous with guilt. "Uh oh...!" He then took Jack-Jack up to the room and put him in the crib. "If anybody asks, you were sleeping!"

When Boomer left, Jack-Jack opened his eyes and looked around. He saw that the crib was next to one of the windows. Feeling the need to explore, Jack-Jack climbed out of the crib and out the window using his wall climbing powers.

**Uh oh! Jack-Jack is gone outside on his own! What will happen next? Find out on the next chapter! (R&R)**


	14. Ch14 Baby Hunt

Ch.14 Baby Hunt

Brick, Buttercup, and Bunny were on their way home with a new frame for Violet's family photo. The frame they picked was like any other normal frame. "This is the perfect replacement! I'm sure she will love it!" Said Bunny in joy.

"I still say the one with the swords would've been awesome." Said Brick.

"No way! I say the one with the dragons would have been cool!" Buttercup argued.

"Whatever." Brick responded.

Bunny sighed with a guilty face saying "I still feel bad about ditching school..."

"Ah... you'll get used to it!" Said Buttercup. "Let's just head on home and see if Boomer managed to survive a baby!"

Plankton saw them return home, much to his confusion. "Wait a minut, shouldn't they all be at school? When I was a kid, I would never ditch school!"

"Oh, don't even start with that again, Plankton!" Said Karen. "Just get in their and get the Chemical and Antidot-X, we're losing daylight and the group is losing patients!"

"Sheesh, I don't know who is worse, the annoying pink brat or my computerized soul mate...!" Plankton said in his thoughts as he leaped over to the house.

When Brick, Butercup, and Bunny went down to the living room, where Boomer was playing a baseball game on Wii Sports. When Buttercup went up and said "Oh, and your saying I'm too lazy to take care of a baby?"

"Wha?" Boomer swung the Wii remote around and accidentaly hit Buttercup into the wall. Boomer gasped in surprise when he saw his mistake. "Oh crap...!" Buttercup slid down to the floor as Boomer rushed to her side. "Buttercup! I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

Buttercup then pulled Boomer by the shirt and brought his scared face up to her angry face saying "You are gonna pay for that...!"

Boomer gulped and said "Yeah... your okay...!"

Brick face palmed himself and said "Calm down, Buttercup! It was an accident. Put him down. Where the heck is Jack-Jack?"

Boomer looked at Brick in confusion saying "Huh? I put him in the crib."

"Well he's not there, moron!" Brick testified.

"What? No way! That's where I left him!" Boomer said in shock, not believing what he was hearing.

Out in the streets of Pocky Oaks, Jack-Jack continued to walk down the path to Townsville.

Boomer went to the room and showed the others the crib, where Jack-Jack was supposed to be. "I put him right here!"

"Well, way to go, ya jawbreaker head!" Said Buttercup. "When Violet sees that we... I mean... YOU lost her baby brother, she's gonna be ticked!"

Boomer looked at Buttercup with anger as he said "Maybe this wouldn't have happened if you had just stayed and helped me out a bit!"

"Guys, please don't fight! We have to go and find Jack-Jack!" Bunny sugested.

"And that's what we're gonna do!" Said Brick. "We'll each split up across Townsville. He couldn't have gotten far." He then went through the toy chest and took out four walkie talkies. "We'll use these walkie talkies to get in touch with each other in case something comes up! Sound good?

"Uh-huh!" Said Bunny.

"Yeah." Said Buttercup.

"Okay." Said Boomer.

"I'll go to the houses around Townsville!" Said Bunny as she flew out the window.

"Then I'll go and check the park." Said Brick. "Where are you gonna go Buttercup?"

Buttercup just gave Brick a smirk saying "The most obvious place a run away baby would go to!" as she flew out the window.

Boomer then asked "What about me? Where should I look?"

"I don't know!" Said Brick. "Use your imagenation, like where would you be if you were a baby."

"I would be down in the lab, crawling on the shelves while obliviously knocking off dangerous chemicals as the Professor trys to catch them to keep them from exploding." Boomer answered without taking a moment to think.

Brick made a wiered look at Boomer and said "What? No! I said IF you were a baby, not WHEN you were a baby!"

Boomer made a face of realization. "Oh...! Eh, heh, heh, heh..." Boomer scratched the back of his head, chuckling with a nervous smile. "Well, I think I would be at a McDonald's play bin!"

"Alright then, go and check there." Brick said as he and Boomer went out the window going into seperat directions.

Plankton got back inside and went upstairs, seeing that no one was around. "Huh... They must have left." Plankton then placed a hand on his chin with an evil smirk sayng "Excelent...! Now I can get to the secret safe without getting caught!" He approuched the hanging picture and pushed it open. Then Plankton took out a stethoscope out and placed the eartips in and placed the Diaphragm on the safe as he turns the knob clockwise and counterclockwise, trying his best to crack the code.

At school, Violet was being very helpful for Ms. Kean. When ever a child needed help, Violet was there to help him or her. When ever two kids were fighting, Violet would be able to break them up and get them to get along, and when someone is causing trouble, Violet takes care of it.

Ms. Kean said to Violet with a pleased voice "You have been a wonderful help, young lady! And the children appear to like you. Perhaps you could put your motherly skills into use at schools!"

Violet smiled at the comment and said "Thank you Ms. Kean, but I think I should just stick to babysitting. It's hard enough to take care of seven kids. Especialy super ones."

Bubbles was cutting out a caterpillar and was doing it a little messy. Blossom saw Bubbles' scissoring and felt that she was doing it half poorly, so she reached her hand out for the scissors Bubbles was holding saying "Bubbles, your not cutting it within the lines! Let me show you how to do it."

Bubbles frowned at how smart aleck Blossom was sounding as she held her picture and scissors away from Blossom saying "I can cut it the way I want to cut it, thank you very much!"

Blossom was a little offended of what Bubbles just said "Bubbles, I'm trying to help you!"

Bubbles turned back on Blossom with her amrs crossed saying "I don't need your kind of help!"

Hearing what was going on, Ms. Kean shouted "Blossom! Bubbles! What are you two arguing about?"

Blossom looked up to Ms. Kean and said "I was trying to help Bubbles with her scissoring!"

"Well, I don't need HER to help me!" Bubbles added.

Ms. Kean looked at Bubbles with a raised eye brow and said "Bubbles, why don't you want her to help you?"

Bubbles mad frown turned into a gloomy one as she turned to Ms. Kean and said "Well... I just wanted to do things by myself, to show that I can do it without any help."

Ms. Kean then kneeled to her and said "I know that you don't want to be helpless, but saying 'I don't need your help' to someone who wants to help isn't nice. So let Blossom help you, alrigh?"

"Okay..." Bubbles answered as Ms. Kean left.

Blossom then said "Look, if it's about yesterday, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings and hit you with a golf ball."

Bubbles responded without looking at her "What about spying on me...?"

"I was not spying! I was... listening..." Blossom objected poorley.

"That doesn't mean that you weren't spying...!" Bubbles said. "Why were you spying on me and Violet yesterday?"

Blossom looked away feeling guilt saying "I don't know." Making Bubbles confused and feel bad of how sad Blossom looked.

Meanwhile in the park, Brick had askd about half the people if they had seen a baby anywhere and non of them had seen a baby that looked like was on his own. Brick groaned in a bit of frustration and said "Man, I am not having any luck at all...!" He pulled out his walkie talkie to see if anybody else had any leads. "Bunny, did you find him yet?"

"Not yet, but I'll do my best!" Answered Bunny, who was at the door steps of Ms. Bellum's house.

She knocked on the door and Ms. Bellum answered "Yes? Oh, hello Bunny. Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Brick sighed and called Buttercup. "Buttercup, did ya find him yet?"

"No, not yet!" Buttercup responded as a clanging sound that was so loud it made Brick flinch a little.

"What the heck was that?"

"A construction beam."

Brick made a surprised and confused look saying "Wait... Your looking for a baby at a construction site?"

"Well, yeah, duh! It's the most obvious place where babies go when they run away from home!"

Brick face palmed himself, not believing what he was hearing. "Did you get that idea form an old cartoon or something?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Buttercup asked in an offended voice.

After three seconds of silent, Brick said "Never mind... I'll just go ahead and check on Boomer... Boomer, did you find him?"

In the McDonald's restraunt, Boomer was doing backstrokes in a pool of multi-colored balls as if swimming in it. Boomer stopped when he heard Brick's voice. He pulled his walkie talkie out and said in glee "I'm not gonna answer, unless you say what I told you to say when you call me!"

Brick made a mad and bored look saying "Boomer, we don't have time for this! Did you find Jack-Jack or not?"

Boomer just layed on the balls on his back with one hand behind his head smiling as he said "Not answering...!"

Brick sighed. "Fine...! Come in, Ace Attorney 2.0... Come in... This is Ganon-dork reporting from the park... do you read me, over..."

"I read ya, Ganon-dork, go ahead!"

"Did you find Jack-Jack?"

"No, but I'll keep looking for the infant unit!"

"Right..." Brick hung up and made a stressful groan. "Man... what did I do to deserve this much stress...?" Then Bullet the PowerPuff Squirrel appeard in front of Brick as he greeted her. "Hey Bullet." Bullet then started to do some squeaking noises, which Brick couldn't understand. "Uh... Bubbles' isn't here right now, so I can't understand what your trying to say."

Bullet lifted her index finger in the air to tell him to hold on a second as she pulled from behind her back a chalk board and a piece of chalk as she started to wrote down "What are you doing in the park? Shouldn't you be at school?"

She allowe Brick to read it. "Can you keep it a secret?" Bullet nodded her head yes as Brick leaned over and whispered and explained everything that happened. After that, he said in wonder "You woulnd't happened to have seen a baby with a needle hair style, would you?"

Bullet wrote down an answere and showed it to Brick. When Brick read it, he said in a surprised tone "He's at the mall? How are you sure of that?" Bullet wrote down an answere for that too. "Catnip was on sale? You were still on that stuff?" Bullet then made a 'well... kind of... in a way...' thing with her hands. "I thought you said to Bubbles that you were gonna quit!"

She wrote down "I did, and I am!"

"Well, you sure as heck certainley aren't trying...! Anyway, I think I better tell the others about this!" Brick the spoke in his walkie talkie "Guys, stop the search!"

Then, three screens, like in cartoons where two people have conversations on phones, each showed Bunny, Buttercup, and Boomer stop what they were doing to listen. "What is it Brick? Did you find Jack-Jack?" Bunny asked.

"No, but apparently Bullet told me that he's at the mall!"

"What? How did he get there?" Buttercup asked in surprise.

"The heck would I know? Just meet me there!"

"Can't I just hang around here for thrity more seconds?" Boomer asked.

Not in the mood to argue, Brick said "No, we're going now! The animators know when Violet's gonna decided to check on us!"

Back at the school, it was recess and time for the kids' play time. While the kids were playing, Ms. Kean said "Violet, would you be a dear and make sure the kids don't cause any trouble?"

Violet pondered on this and said "Well... I was gonna go and check up on Bunny and the others, but... ah, what the hay? I'm sure Bunny know's what she's doing! I'll be more than happy to do it!"

"Thank you." Violet was about to go out to the play ground when Ms. Kean added "Oh and about Bubbles and Blossom."

Violet stopped right when she touched the handle and turned to Ms. Kean with a confused look saying "What about them?"

"Well... Blossom was wanting to help Bubbles, but Bubbles insisted that she do things herself. I need you to go and see what is goin on between them, if you can do that."

Violet made a concerned face at what she was hearing, then she smiled and said "Sure thing, Ms. Kean." She went out the door and saw Bubbles coloring with a sad look while Blossom was sitting on a swing seat alone looking at the ground with sad eyes. Violet decided to go and see what's up with Bubbles first. When she stood there next to her, she said "Hey, what you drawig there?"

Coloring..." Bubbles answered without looking up to her.

"Coloring what?"

"Blossom spying on you and me..."

Violet looked at the drawing and saw a drawing of herself and Bubbles being watched by Blossom who was hanging from the ceiling on a string while wearing a ski mask. Violet turned to Bubbles and said "Bubbles, you know that's not nice to think that your sister is spying on you!"

"Well, why did she hide when we heard her sneeze?" Bubbles asked, crossing her arms. "She hid because she was listening to us and didn't want to be caught!"

"Bubbles!" Violet snapped softley. "You know your sister loves you and would never do anything to hurt you."

Bubbles looked down and was quiet for a moment. She then said "I know... but... I just don't know if her loving me would last long... Everytime I try to make a solution Blossom would say something like 'that won't work,' or 'I've got a better idea!'"

Violet then placed a hand on Bubbless shoulder and said "Bubbles, don't you ever get the feeling that the reason she does that is because... well... you know... trying to be... better?"

Bubbles widened her eyes in confusion and turned to Violet saying "Better? You mean... she's trying to do things better than me?" She then gasped as if shocked saying "Are you sayng that she's..." Before she could finish, they felt a minorly violent rumble.

The children screamed and ran around in panic as one child said "Aaaahhhh! Run for you lives! It's an earthquake!"

Violet looked down on the asphalt and noticed a small crack growing longer and longer and it looked as though it was slowly and carefuly being pushed up. "Wait a minute..." She then saw a swerling pointy metal cone come out of the ground, making her yelp in surprise. She then shouted "Kids! Everybody back in the school house!" The kids did as they were told and went inside the house.

"Oh, goodness gracious! What is happening?" Ms. Kean said in fear.

Everyboy lookd out the window and saw three giant digging machines rise up from the asphalt. When the machines were half way above ground, their heads leaned down to reveal the drivers in the codpits, who happen to be Father and the Delightful Children, and Caree. Blossom and Bubbles gasped in shock. "Father!" Blossom exlaimed.

"The Delightful Children?" Bubbles exlaimed.

"And Cree...!" Butch said with a smirk.

Violet looked at Blossom in confusion when she called the man 'Father.' "Wait... isn't the Professor you dad?"

Blossom understands that Violet is confused of why she's calling the dark man Father so she explained "That's what he calls himself, Father! It's kind of like his... super villain name."

"He's a very mean ageist man who hates kids and wishes to let adults rule the world and enslave kids everywhere!" Bubbles added.

"And those are his kids, the Delightful Dweebs! A bunch of spoiled 'well behaved' wierdos!" Butch informed. Then he made charming eyes at Cree. "And that fine piece of work there is Cree Lincoln...! A teenager who wants to join the ranks of adults...! That's what I like about a girl... they always want to grow up fast..."

Blossom rolled her eyes in annoyance and said "Butch... out of all the types of girls in the world, why flirt with the teenage ones?"

Then Father pulls out a microphone and says "Good day, children of Pokey Oak's Kindergarten! My utmost apologies for ruining your play time, which I enjoyed doing! For I am here for the most obnoxious brats in the world, namley the PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys! Let them come out to face me at once! And if they refuse... well... I will... DESTORY YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE PLAY GROUND!"

The children gasped in shock. "No...! Not the play ground...! You vile, inhuman, monster!" Bubbles said in fear and anger.

Butch made mad eyes at Father and said in agreement "Yeah! Where are we gonna play dodge ball?" Making Blossom face palm herself.

Violet then kneeled to Blossom, Bubbles, and Butch saying with a serious look "Blossom, Butch, Bubbles, I'm not gonna let you guys go out there, who knows what their gonna do to you!"

"Don't worry Violet!" Bubbles assured. "We've been through situations like this!"

"Yeah! We can beat the tar out of those losers!" Said Butch as he and the two Puffs went outside.

Violet then said to herslelf "Well your not gonna go through this without Incredigirl...!"

"Don't worry, Violet." Said Ms. Kean. "I'm sure those three can handle them just f..." Ms. Kean turned to face Violet but she was gone. "Violet? Where did she go?"

Blossom, Butch, and Bubbles approuched Father, Cree, and the Delightful Children. "Ah... were glad to see that you have decided to cooperate...!" The Delightful Children said. "Now that you are out here, it is time we discus having you little five-year-olds become as disciplined as we are...!"

Blossom groaned in irritation saying "This again...? We've already given you our answere! We do not want to become your little alienized kid soldiers!"

"Hm... too bad...!" Said Cree. "Cause your gonna be well behaved wether you like it or not, you little brats!" Then she noticed that only two of the PowerPuff Girls and only one of the RowdyRuff Boys are there, much to her confusion. "Wait a minute, where are the other four freaks?"

"Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer are sick and Bunny is taking care of them right now!" Blossom informed.

"Well... can't say that I am very pleased to hear that. I was hoping to be able to capture all seven of you little tykes in one day, but I suppose I could just settle with three for now...!" Said Father.

"I don't think so!" Said Violet, who was in her super costume. "I'm the only one who will be taking care of the PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys and not be replaced!"

"Oh...? And what is this? You kids have a super babysitter? How interesting...!" Said Father, placing a fist under his chin and scratching it with one finger. "She could make a good teenage unit for my alliance!"

"Thanks, but no thanks! I like using my powers for good! And spoiling fun for kids is not my style!" Violet said taking a fighting pose.

"Isn't that a shame...!" Said Father. "If you choose to be good to children... then you will have to be enslaved with all the kids who decided to be nice to children! Cree! Take care of the kid loving teen!"

"With pleasure, sir!" Said Cree as she put on her ninja armor and leaped from her drill machine and land in front of Violet. "Let's see what kind of powers you have, suger queen!"

Butch made a devilish smrik seeing what was gonna go down. "Aw yeah, baby! A cat fight! I wish I had some popcorn!"

"Butch! Stay focused! We have a shool to save!" Said Blossom.

Butch frowned and said "Fine...! But only because I want to smash those machines and see them explode!" With that said, he, and Bubbles took on the Delightful Children while Blossom was left to face Father.

**Will Brick, Buttercup, Boomer and Bunny find Jack-Jack before he get's himself hurt? Will Blossom, Butch, Bubbles, and Violet put a stop to Father's sudden terrorization? Find out on the next chapter! (R&R)**


	15. Ch15 Mall Adventure

Ch.15 Mall Adventure

At the mall, Brick and Bunny checked the east side while Buttercup and Boomer checked the west. Brick was getting a bit exhausted from looking around every store for one baby. "This is rediculous! This is the last time I believe in a story from a nutty animal!" Brick heard the last part and thought to himself "Wow... That did not come out right...! Bunny, do you see Jack-Jack?" He didn't hear her answere, which made him confused and worried. "Bunny?"

He saw that Bunny was standing infront of a window of a pet store, looking cheerfuly at the puppies and kittens. "Hee, hee, hee! So cute! Hi, puppies and kittens!" She said waving at them, as the puppies and kittens happiley scratched on the windows.

Brick went up to Bunny with a bored look saying "Bunny, what are you doing?"

Bunny looked at Brick with sad and innocent eyes saying"I'm... uh... looking at the... puppies and kittens...?"

"You can do that later!" Brick said as he held Bunny by the hand and led her away from the store. "Right now, we have to look for the cute one that got lose from our house!"

As Bunny was being brought away from the store, she looked at the puppies and kittens with sad eyes, waving to them saying "Bye-bye, puppies and kittens..."

With Buttercup and Boomer, Buttercup just got out of a baby store with disgust and embaracment. "Ugh...! I could not stand that stupid kiddie music! And all those dumb kiddie toys! I wish to never go into another baby store even for all the soda in the world! Rrrgh...! Boomer, did you find him yet?" She didn't recieve an answere from Boomer, much to her confusion. "Boomer?"She saw Boomer looking at posters of cute anime girls with a goofy love smile on his face. Irritated of that, Buttercup dragged Boomer by the collar of his shirt, much to his surpise. "Boomer, come on!"

"But, but, but, but, but...!" Boomer stammered, not wanting to get his eyes off of the posters.

Back with the battle at the school, Blossom zoomed in towards Father as he shot rockets from the machine's back. Blossom avoided one rocket and skipped on five. She made a proud smirk as she looked at he rockets, when she did, her smirk went away and her eyes widened when she saw the rockets are homming on her. She decided to fly around to make the missiles hit each other. She had two missiles crash into each other, then she twirled around to make two more hit each other. As for the last missile, she has to race with it until she finds a way to get rid of it.

Cree took her nunchucks out and started to do some fancy swinnging moves. She stopped and bragged "I've watched many Bruce Lee movies, gloomy!"

Violet was angered of what Cree called her and covered her hands in force field balls like punching gloves and said "Well I've learned this by myself, copy cat!" Cree angrily growled as she leaped in the air and dived to land on Violet. Violet moved aside and they both started to fight in close combat. Cree swung her nunchuck to Violet's face, who managed to block it with her force field glove. Violet punched and Cree dodged. Violet punched again and Cree dodged again. Violet this time did a fake punch making Cree get hit by the other fist, making her fall to the side, but mannaged to do an acrobatic stunt and land on her feet. Cree then slid towards Violet and swiftly moved her leg past Violet's legs, making her fall on her back. Cree then swung her nunchuck down to Violet as Violet rolled away and got herself back on her feet.

Butch watched the cat fight go down, loving the violence he was seeing. "Yeah, Vi! Kick her butt! Kick that n..."

Before he could finish that scentence, Ms. Kean shouted sternley with a outraged stare "Butch Jojo! Don't... you dare... say what I think your going to say!"

Butch looked at Ms. Kean with a face that said 'uh oh, busted' then his eyes looked away with a grumpy look and with his arms crossed as he finished "That... negativley behaving teenager...!"

"Butch! Look alive!" Bubbles cried out as Butch turned to see what she ment. It was too late for Butch to dodge the claw that just grabbed him and started to squeeze him to death.

The Delightful Children chuckled eviley as they said "Seeing as how your the most low classed and misbehaving Chemical-X kid, you will have to be sent to one of the most unmerciful military schools in Russia while we send the rest of you family to Father's Delightfulization Chamber!"

Then a blue stream cut through the arm, much to the Delightful Children's surprise. The broken off part of the arm fell to the ground, releasing Butch from the clutch. Bubbles went up to him saying "You should pay attention to who your fighting, Butch!"

Butch looked at Bubbles with a mad look saying "Oh, your the one to talk, Ms. Oh-look-a-pretty-butterfly!"

Bubbles was greatley offended of what Butch just said. Then Butch heard Blossom shout "Butch! I need you to use your force field!"

Butch turned his attention to Blossom, seeing her trying her best to evade the missile. Butch then turned and crossed his arms saying "And why would you want my help?"

"Because you can do things that I can't!" Blossom shouted impatiently. "Now, please! Make a force field!"

Butch shruged his shoulders. "Alright, fine." He lifed his hands out above his head and made a green force field. Blossom saw him do it and flew towards Butch and the missile followed. When she was about to come close enough to the force field, Butch suddenly made the force field disappear. Blossom widened her eyes in shock as she crashed into Butch and they roll across the road while the missile hit the ground, exploding. When they stopped rolling, Blossom was on top of Butch. With his hands behind his head and an arrogant smirk on his face, he said "Heh, heh, heh...! I am such a dare devil...!"

Blossom silentley growled in anger and said "If not one that risks other people's lives as well as his own! We both could have been killed because of you!"

"But we weren't...!" Butch agrued slyly.

Blossom became furstraited and said "Your impossible! I swear!"

Father, seeing the argument going on between Butch and Blossom, placed a palm on his cheek with a sigh saying "This is exatly why I hate riff-raff kids. Because they always fight, and bicker, thus, causing misery for the adults that have to deal with it. I feel very sorry for Utonium."

"I am not gonna argue with you! I'm too busy doing a good job!" Said Blossom, leaving Butch irritated of what he heard as he goes to take it all out on the Delightful Children.

Meanwhile back at the mall, Boomer screamed in fear. Buttercup heard it, and quickley ran over to the safari store, where she heard him scream. Boomer hid behind Buttercup as she asked "What happened?"

"I saw a giant spider! It was big, black, hairy ugly, and scary!" Boomer said in a shivering voice.

Buttercup raised an eye brow at him. "Where is it?"

Boomer pointed out to their left. "It's in that berral over there..."

Buttercup looked inside the barrel and saw a big, black rubber spider with long legs and red eyes. She made a frown of annoyance as she picked it up and brought it to him. "You mean this thing?"

Boomer covered his head in fear from the fake spider saying "Yeah..."

Buttercup sighed and face palmed herself in embaracment. "Boomer, this isn't even real! It's made of rubber!" Boomer uncovered his face and looked at the spider. Then Buttercup made a growling sound bringing the spider a bit closer to Boomer, who backed a few inches away while cowering. Buttercup rolled her eyes as she put the spider back where she found it. "This is rediculous...! Blossom's been babying you too much!"

Boomer then made a mad face at her saying "Blossom does not baby me!"

"Yes, she does! And she does it too much!"

"Well, at least Bunny doesn't think so!" Boomer said as he crossed his arms and turned his back on Buttercup, making her feel guilty.

"Boomer, I'm not trying to be mean, I'm trying to man you up." She said. "You know you not gonna be a little boy forever."

Boomer's mad face went away after that was said. "I know. But... I don't think I'll ever be a man... I can't even watch over a baby..."

Buttercup placed a hand on his shoulder saying "Boomer... If anybody should be blamed for Jack-Jack running off on his own... It should be me..."

Boomer made a shocked face and turned to her. "What? No! It's not your fault!"

"Yes it is... What you said was right. I was being lazy and I should've stayed and helped you out with Jack-Jack..."

Boomer didn't like to see Buttercup blame herself for his mistake. So he hugged her with the left side of his forhead laying on her shoulder saying "Buttercup... Jack-Jack running away is much of my fault as it is yours. When we find him, I'm gonna quite whining, and take reponsibilities, like a big boy."

Buttercup smiled at Boomer and hugged him back, laying her left check on the top back of his head. "Boomer, you may not be as tough, or as smart, or as brave as me or Brick, but your a sweet and cute little guy with some courage, loyalty, and modesty. And you know what? That's good enough for me." Boomer didn't like hearing the 'not as smart' part, but he decided to let it slide and enjoy the little brother, big sister moment.

Then they heard Bunny scream "There he is!"

They both broke the hug and zipped over to where they heard Bunny scream. "Where? Where is he?" Boomer asked in excitment.

"He's up there! On the rail!" Said Brick, pointing up on the rails on the second floor.

"How the heck did he get up...?" Buttercup was about to ask when Jack-Jack fell off, making them yelp in shock as they zoomed towards where Jack-Jack was about to fall in order to catch him, when he phased through the floor, much to their surprise and confusion as they crashed into the wall, where the Mayor and Ms. Bellum were walking by.

"Oh! Hello, Brick, Buttercup, Boomer, and Bunny! How are you kids today?" The Mayor asked merrily.

"We're having a baby problem! So if you'll excuse us, sir!" Said Brick as they went over to where Jack-Jack disappeared.

"Oh, okay. I hope you take care of that baby probem then!"

"Mayor, doesn't it strike you odd that those kids aren't at school?" Ms. Bellum asked.

"Oh, they should be at school at this time?"

"Yes. I hope their not ditching."

"Ditching school is against the law? Goodness! They should be thrown to prison for that!" The Mayor said in a serious voice, making Ms. Bellum sigh in dumbfounded annoyance.

Bunny picked up the clothing that Jak-Jack left behind. "Wh... What happened?"

"He must have phased through the floor!" Brick said.

"I just hate learning what powers little babies have at the last minute!" Buttercup complained.

"To the elevator!" Brick exclaimed as they went to an elevator and pressed the basement button. As they were waiting for the doors to open again, Brick turned to Boomer. "You locked the front door after taking the trash out, right?"

Boomer looked back at Brick with a blank face saying "Uh... Yeah, I think so."

When the doors opened, they spread out and looked around the furniture, kitchen appliances, and washing machines and dryers for Jack-Jack. In panic and worry, Bunny said "Oh... Where did he go? What'll we do?"

Then, they heard Jack-Jack giggle. They saw him floating across the room. Brick was about to get him, but Jack-Jack went through the wall before he could catch him. Brick heard Jack-Jack giggle again. He zipped toward where Jack-Jack phased through, then he stopped when he saw him again. When he phased into a washing machine, Brick opened it and went in, only to hit hi head and have the door close on him. And since the washer activates atomaticley when the door closes, Brick was having the worst bath of his life.

He then reappeared near Buttercup. She zoomed over to get him and caught him when he was going through the wall bed. She pulled him out and looked at Jack-Jack with a grumpy and stern look. "You are one mischivous little squirt! You know tha..." Before she could finish, Buttercup got crushed by the bunk bed that got pulled by the result of Buttercup pulling on Jack-Jack, thus letting go of Jack-Jack who started to crawl on the floor. "Ow..."

Boomer started to sneak up on Jack-Jack, hoping to catch him in a table cloth. But, instead of getting Jack-Jack, he got himself. He struggled to get out of the sheets until his head popped out. He looked around and saw his own foot, thinking that it was Jack-Jack's. He pulled on it and started to yell in pain. After making four or five more tugs, he cried out "Hey! It's me, you idiot!" Then, he realized that it was his own foot that he was pulling on. "It's... It's me."

Jack-Jack continued to crawl, until Bunny picked him up and brought her up to her smiling face. "There you are!" making Jack-Jack giggle. "I found him!"

When the washer was done, Brick opened the door and came out all soaked. Buttercup groaned as she lifted the bed off of herself. Boomer untangled himself from the cloth and went over to where Bunny called out to them. "You got him? Good." Said Brick in relief. "Now let's get home before it reaches two o'clock!"

They went to the elevator and while they were waiting for the elevator to reach the first floor, Buttercup noticed how wet Brick was. "You don't think Violet will notice how wet your clothes are?" She asked.

Brick looked at himself, seeing her point. "Eh... your right. I have to get these thing dry."

"I'll help!" Said Bunny as she breathed in some air and then blew it all out on Brick, drying him off.

"Thanks, Bunny." Said Brick, who brushed his blown hair down with his hand.

When the doors opened, they walked out and were about to leave, but then they heard two voices call out to them. "Yoo-hoo! Over here!" They turned and saw two people. One that is a woman with long red hair in a swirl with glasses and a lady suit and a man with blue hair, glasses and a brown suit, who were next to a photo booth.

The two strangers went up to them as the woman said "Good evening, you adorable little children! How are you enjoying the mall?"

The two Puffs and two Ruffs looked at each other with raised eye-brows, thinking how wiered looking those two people seem. "Uh... it's okay, we guess." Brick answered.

"Well then, how would you like to remember this day at the mall?" The woman asked.

The man then added "By using the all new... Technicolor... HD... Photo Booth!" They then presented to them a fancy looking photo booth that was in between the two.

"Uh... we aren't tourists, we live here." Buttercup pointed out.

"Oh, it's available for anyone. Weather your from this town or not, it's free for you to use!" Said the woman.

Bunny, feeling happy and excited about this, looked at Brick, Buttercup and Boomer anxiously. "Can we take pictures? Can we, can we?"

Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer made skeptical eyes at the photo booth. "I don't know, Bunny." Said Boomer. "I just don't see what the catch is."

The man then slid over to them, much to their surprise as he said "Oh, there is no catch! We are just a couple of hired hands who are looking for people's opinoin on this new clear vision photography of the future!"

"And best of all... It's a free try for each person that is new to this magnifacent device!" The woman added. "Would you care to try it?"

Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer looked at the photo booth, then at the man and woman, then at Bunny. "Please?" Bunny asked with those beautifuly cute purple eyes.

Brick gave in to her cuteness and said with a sigh "Alright. But only one..."

Before he could finish, the man and woman pushed them along to the photo both. "Splendid! Now if you would just walk right inside!"

When the two Puffs, two Ruffs and Jack-Jack were inside, they closed the curtains on them. They looked around the inside of the booth, seeing how spacious it was to kids of their size. "Well, it is spacious, that's good to know." Said Buttercup.

"Glad you like it." Said the woman. "Becase your going to like it... EVEN MORE!"

They widened their eyes in worry and confusion of how evil the woman's sounde. Then they saw iron bars slam down on where they came into the booth, trapping them inside. They grabbed on to the bars, trying to pull their way out but to no avail. Brick growled saying "Hey! What's the big idea!"

The man and woman then made prideful poses making evil smiles at the kids. "Prepare for Trouble!" Said the woman.

"Make it Double!" The man added.

Brick, Buttercup, Boomer, and Bunny then made bored expressions as they said "Team Rocket..." Making the man and woman flinch in surprise.

the woman then angrily yelled at them "HOW DARE YOU LITTLE FREAKS INTERUPT OUR MOTTO BY SAYING WHO WE ARE AT THE BEGINING OF IT!"

"You beach ball headed mini twerps have some nerve!" The man said in agreement.

"Now we're going to have to start all over!" said the woman, making the two Puffs and two Ruffs groan in annoyed boredom. "Ahem... Prepare for Trouble!"

"Make it Double!"

"To protect the world from Devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our Nation!

"To denounce the evils of truth and Love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars Above!"

The woman then took her disguise off to reveal herself as... "Jessie!"

The man also took his disguise off to reveal himself as... "James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of Light!"

"Surrender now or prepar to fight, fight, Fight!"

Then Meowth came out of nowhere. "Meowth, that's right!"

Then Wobbuffet appeared out of nowhere too. "Wobbuffet!"

After the motto, Buttercup said "Your done? Good! Now why don't you let us out of here and use it on someone who is... oh, I don't know... A Pokemon Trainer!"

"Oh, all in good time!" Said Jessie. "But for now, the boss wants to have some twerps to give some of their Chemical-X to us so that we can have super powered Pokemon!"

"Yes, with the power of Chemical-X, we will be able to make our Pokemon even stronger! Team Rocket will be the most unstopable criminals in the world!" Said James as he makes his hores sounding laughter.

Brick nodded his head from side to side, not believing how nutty their plan sounds. "You guys must have gotten one too many hits from Pickachu and most other Pokemon. Because you guys are more insane then Townseville's very own banana nut case evil genious."

"You may think so, RowdyRuff Fat-Head!" Said Meowth, insulting Brick. "But you'll soon see that we aren't joking around when you see our plan being executed even further! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Not gonna happen, hairball! Becasue we're gonna bust out of here!" Said Brick.

"And when we do, we're gonna give you the most harshest beating of your life! All nine of them!" Said Buttercup as she and Brick punched the iron bars, only to make them hurt."OOOOWWWW!"

Team Rocket laughed at Brick and Buttercup's swollen hands. "Punch all you want! Because we know too well that you little freaks can break through any thing except steel!" Said Meowth.

Then their Meowth balloon appeared from on top of the fake photo booth and started to carry Team Rocket and their catch of the day high into the sky as Team Rocket laughed with glee.

**Oh boy, this does not look good, the kids at school are dealing with Father, the Delightful Children, and Cree, while the others are bein kidnapped by Team Rocket. How will this end? Fnd out on the next chapter! (R&R)**


	16. Ch16 Bubbles' Anger!

Chapter 16 Bubbles' Angry Side...!

The figtht at the school still went on. Blossom tried her best to break Father's cockpit glass, but it was too strong for her. Father couldn't help but laugh at Blossom cruly. "Foolish girl...! You really think that you can break this my impenetrable glass cockpit? I may have underestimated you little five-year-olds before... but that was an over-sight that isn't going to happen again now!" Father then had electric tentacles out after Blossom. Blossom managed to dodge three, but she got caught by the fourth one. Blossom struggled to break free as she screamed in pain from the shock she was recieving.

Violet took notice of this and cried in worry "Blossom!" before Cree swung her nun-chuck at her, but Violet mannaged to guard herself from the attack.

Blossom then shouted "Butch! Help me!"

Butch, who was laying on his back pushing a claw trying to crush him, shouted back "I'm kind of in a pickle myself at the moment!"

Bubbles then shouted "Blossom! I'm coming!"

Before Bubbles could get over to Blossom, she heard her oldest sister shout "No! These tentacles are too dangerous for you!"

"I can take the pain! I'm not that much of a baby!"

"You have your own fight to worry about!"

"I don't care! I'm saving you anyway!" Bubbles said as she zipped over to Blossom, dodging every tentacle that came at her until she reached to her sister. "I'm getting you out, weather you want me to or not!" She then shot a laser at the gripping tentacle, setting Blossom free. Then Bubbles went back to fighting the Delightful Children without waiting for Blossom to say thank you.

Butch, who was still trying to push the claw off, saw the whole thing and said to himself in confusion "What the heck is going on with thoes two?"

In the air with Team Rocket, Jessie, James and Meowth were laughing in glee, having fantasy thoughts of how thankful their boss, Giovonni would be when he sees that he brought some kids that have their DNA infused with Chemical-X.

"This kidnap mission was a success!" Said Jessie in delight.

"Those little twerps thought that they could avoid another villain attack by not coming to school, of course, Plankton was kind enough to inform us of what is occuring!" Said James. "And now that we have them...!"

"We'll hand them over to the boss!" Said Meowth as a vision of Giovonni sitting in his office, bored while petting his Persian. "Just think, the boss will be sitting their, bored out of his wits, when we suddenly come in and present to him the Chemical-X twerps!" Then the vision shows Meowth, Jessie and James come in with the two Puffs and two Ruffs in cages. Giovonni looks at the children with an evil smirk and stands up and laughs. "And then he'll put those twerps in tubes that will take their DNA samples and infuse them in the Pokemon!" Then Brick, Buttercup, Boomer, and Bunny were placed in tubes inside a laboratory, where the kids get their hair, nails, or piece of skin picked off of them and send into the machine to mix new Chemical-X. Giovonni looks at the bottled Chemicals with an evil and astouned smile. "And that's when the boss will say 'Yes! With Chemical-X, I will create an army of super powerful Pokemon, and then nothing will stand in my way! And I will have Meowth and his friends to thank for that!'"

The trio made dreaming eyes at what Meowth just said. "Yes, and we will be rewarded handsomely!"

"We'll become millionaires! The most powerful gang in the world!" Said Jessie as they laughed evily.

Meanwhile below them, Boomer held on to Jack-Jack as he, Brick, and Bunny sat against the bars, while Buttercup tried to gnaw their way out, grinding her teeth on the iron steel bars. "Buttercup, it's no use!" Bunny said with a worried face. "You have to stop that before you ruin your teeth!"

"I don't care if I'll risk having to eat soft food for the rest of my life! I'm getting us out of here if it kills me!" Said Buttercup in a determined voice as she bit down hard on the bar, making her whole body vibrate a little. Then she had pain tears barely form up in her eyes as she cried in pain.

Bunny shrugged her shoulders and said "Told ya. We just can't break out of here."

Buttercup then furiously turned to Bunny and walked towards her shouting "You know what? Maybe we wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't used your pretty eyes and cute smile to convince us to go inside a photoboth so that life can say 'surprise, it was a trap!'"

"Buttercup!" Brick yelled sternley.

Buttercup looked impatiently at Brick. "What?" Then she saw that Brick was looking at her with a disappointed look. She then turned to Bunny and saw that she scared her and hurt her feelings. Buttercup made a guilt filled face and said "Oh my gosh...!" She then hugged her youngest sister dearly. "Bunny... I'm so sorry... I'm just frustrated and scared... but I shouldn't let it out on you... I'm sorry."

Bunny hugged Buttercup back and said "It's okay, Buttercup. I'm scared too."

Seeing things are calming down, Brick's mad face disappeared as he went over to the two Puffs and hugged them. "We're all scared."

Hearing Brick and Buttercup admiting their scared, the approuched them with a confused and curious look "Brick... You and Buttercup are... scared?"

They all looked at Boomer as Brick said "Well, sure, it's okay to be a little scared. I mean, we lied about being sick, we got Bunny involved in this, and now we're facing the conciquences of lying..."

Bunny placed a hand on her own shoulder and added "And trusting strangers..."

"And being lazy..." Buttercp finished, looking down in guilt.

Boomer then scratched his head and said "Yeah, but... Brick, the leader of the RowdyRuff Boys, and Buttercup, the toughest fighter of the PowerPuff Girls... scared?"

"It doesn't matter how brave, tough, or old someone is, they still get scared or be afraid of something. Even Link, the Hero of Time is afraid of somethings." Buttercup said.

Boomer looked down in wonder. He never thought that even the bravest of heroes get scared at times. "That means... it's okay if... I get... scared that something might come out to get me?"

"It is bad to feel that something's trying to get you like ghosts or bad people, or freaky monsters, but yeah, it's okay to be afraid of something, as much as it is to try and conqure it." Said Brick, patting Boomer on the back. "The night I was getting off on you when I found out that you were hanging out with the girls and kept it from me, the way you stood up to me, the way you fought back when I was full of rage on you, that took a lot of guts!"

Brick scrubbed Boomer's head, making his hair a little messy. Buttercup approuched Boomer saying "And the way you went after Fuzzy, even though you were out numbered, you still went after them so that you would save me."

Then Bunny embraced him lovingly. "And you came for me alone when Mojo kidnapped me. Your as brave as any hero would be!"

Boomer smiled, seeing how they say that they think of him as a courageous type of coward. "Thanks you guys."

"Eh, of course... we don't think your anywhere as brave as Jack-Jack!" Buttercup jocked with a smirk, making Boomer a bit mad at her.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Anyway, let's now focus on what we'er gonna do in order to escape." Brick held his elbow up as a way to support his other hand that was placed under his chin as he started thinking. "Hm... Well we can't gnaw our way out like crazy person...!" Brick said as he narrowed his annoyed eyes at Buttercup.

"Screw you!" Buttercup responded.

Brick continued to think. "And my flame wouldn't be strong or fast enough to melt the bars... If only Violet were here, she would have her baby brother do something to get us out... What would Blossom do...?" He then thought of the time Blossom was doing a science project on how much weight a balloon could hold, and every time she placed a block on the plate the string under the balloon, the balloon would decent half an inch lower. Brick's eyes widened in awe, then he made an excited smile. "I got it!"

The three looked at Brick, wanting to know what Brick thought of. "What? You figured it out?"

"Yeah! We're gonna make things a bit heavier!" Said Brick with a smirk.

"Oh! You mean we'er gonna bring a lot of heavy stuff in here?" Bunny asked in an encouraged voice.

Not seeing how that's possible, Buttercup pointed out "Uh, that's a good plan and all, but there is just one little itty bitty problem that your over looking... WE ARE TRAPPED IN A STEEL CAGE! Hello! Earth to Brick!"

Brick made an annoyed glare and said "I wasn't finished yet! I know that we can't get anything while we'er in here, so we'er gonna make some stuff come to us!"

Buttercup widened her eyes in awe and said "Oh...! Ya mean like a magnet?"

"Yeah, a human-magnet...!" Brick said as both him and Buttercup made sneaky grins at Boomer, which made him uncomfortable when he noticed that.

"Why are you guys..." Boomer began in nervous suspicion as he gave Jack-Jack to Bunny. When he then realized what they were thinking of doing, so he backed away slowly. "Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! There is no way that I'm gonna..."

Buttercup then grabbed Boomer by the shirt, pulling his face up to her's saying "Like you have a better idea? Now shut up, and rub your hair on some clothing!" Buttercup then placed the top of Boomer's head against her dress and started to rub his hair lightning fast and hard against her dress. The cotton made his hair become staticy. When she was done, she let Boomer bend his head back up with his hair sticking up in the air.

Bunny couldn't help but laugh at how funny Boomer looked. Buttercup then looked at Brick. "Now what?"

"Now... we wait..." Brick said with a smirk full of confidence. After waiting for a few seconds, some metal started to ascend to the air, heading towards Boomer in the cage. Brick saw the metal things coming, which means his escape plan was working. "Yes! It's working!"

Bunny held her hands up to her chin with joy saying "This plan was brilliant, big brother!"

"Uh, yeah it's working... but now we've got a bigger problem..." Said Buttercup, looking out of the cage.

"And that is...?" Brick said with a raised eye-brow.

Buttercup then turned to them with a panicking look on her face as she pointed outside shouting "WE'VE GOT SHARP OBJECTS COMING OUR WAY!"

Brick, Boomer, and Bunny widened their eyes in shock. "WHAT?" They looked out side and saw that many knifes, scissors, and needles heading towards them. "OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP! What was I thinking?" Brick shouted in panic. "Now we're gonna end up like those people in Saw because of that stupid idea of mine!"

"You think you got it bad? Their mostly coming for me!" Boomer pointed out in anger, when a metal ball hit him on the head and got stuck on it. "Ow!"

Brick saw the metal ball and remembered how Violet made Jack-Jack turn metal when he saw the metal ball. Brick smirked and said, "Don't worry Boomer! I got away for you to be safe!" He the picked up Jack-Jack and held him up to the ball. "Look, Jack-Jack! Look at the little metal ball!"

Jack-Jack looked at it as his skin turned to metal completley. Jack-Jack's metal butt then got stuck on Boomer's face. "Aw... gross...!"

"Now just lay your face in front of the bars flat on your stomach!"

"Okay...!" Boomer said nervously as he layed on his stomach in front of the bars. When the sharp objects came in, they bounced off of Jack-Jack's metal skin and the flat parts of them stuck on his head, making Boomer sweat nervously.

When the worst was over, they sighed in relief. "Boomer, we are so sorry!" Buttercup said, still feeling her heart race from the undesired excitment.

"I'm okay now, guys...! Really...!" Boomer said in a shacking voice.

Back in the basket, Jessie, James and Meowth were playing a little game of poker after being a bit bored out of their minds. Jessie layed out a full house with three aces and two queens. "Read'em and weep! Full House!"

Jessie laughed while James and Meowth were devestated and mad. "That's no fair, Jessie!"

"Yeah! You always win in poker!"

Jessie grinned at them and said "Oh, come now... Don't get all steamed up over a card game, I can't help it if I'm more of a game expert than you two losers..." Then, they heard a large metalic clang, which made them jump in surprise. Jessie dropped some cards from under her gloves.

James and Meowth saw the dirty trick Jessie pulled on them the whole time. "I knew it! Your nothin but a cheater-cheater-pumpkin-eater!" Meowth yelled.

Jessie bonked the talking Pokemon in the head as she said "Don't worry about that right now! Let us see what that noise was!"

They looked down and yelped in surprise. "What is going on? There's a whole bunch of metal things coming right towards us!" James exclaimed.

"Correction! Their heading right towards the cage, and sticking to it!" Meowth corrected.

Then they noticed that the balloon was descending, much to their misfortune. "Meowth, make this thing go higher!" Jessie ordered as Meowth pulled the string to release hot hair into the balloon.

"I can't! There's too much wieght! We're going down!" Meowth cried as the balloon starts to fall into the forest.

Brick grabbed hold of a bar and held on to Bunny as he said "Hang on to something, guys! We'er coming in for a rough landing!"

Buttercup held on to a bar while holding Boomer close to her with Jack-Jack still stuck on his face. Looking at Boomer's odd mask, she said with a bored face "Dude, everybody will call you butt face if they see this...!"

Even though mad, Boomer choose to not respond to that comment. Team Rocket screams for help as they crashed into the forest.

Meanwhile back at the school, Violet took a nunchuck to the face and was sent flying seven inches across the floor as she hit the ground on her side. Bubbles took notice of that and cried in worry "Incredigirl!" Then she got caught by a claw, making her scream for help.

Blossom saw Bubbles in a bit of trouble. "Bubbles!" Blossom was about to zoom to Bubbles' rescue, but was blocked off by Father, who exited his machine and turned into a dragon. Blossom stopped dead in her tracks, showing fear at Father's monster form.

Cree approached a knocked down Violet slowley with an evil smirk, getting ready to finish the job. She swung her nunchucks around herself and said "Say bye-bye to your bratty friends, witch!"

Before Cree swung one more blow, Violet's super-phone started to ring, playing 'Daddy, Why Did you Eat My Fries?' which Cree raised an eye-brow at. Violet sighed and said "Hang on, that's probably my parents." Cree rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, waiting patiently as Violet took her phone out and answered. "Hello? Hey mom. Nah, everything's fine, completely normal, how about you?"

The scene cuts to Helen in Hawaii. "Oh, everything's going fine, hone. Your father and I are having a blast!" Then, a car crashed down behind Helen and exploded. Helen covered the speaking part of the phone, turned and yell "Bob! Be careful where you throw those cars at!"

From a mile away, Bob cried out "Sorry, honey! But that wasn't me, it was the blue furry alien guy!"

It turns out, they were batteling a rocky volcanic monster that was terrorizing a city, and the Mr. And the Mrs. were fighting it with the help of a certain alien experiment and his friends. "He has a name and it's Stitch!" Lilo cried, correcting Bob.

"Or 626, is which he is originally called!" Jumba called out.

Helen then heard Violet ask "Um, what was that noise?"

"Oh it's just the uh... T.V. your father is trying to watch." Helen assured in a calm tone. "Anyway, I've just call to see how things are going, how are the kids?"

"It's going great, mom. They even asked if I would help their teacher at their school."

"Oh, really? That is..." Helen saw the monster spit a burning boulder at them, so Helen stretched a hand to grab a pipe and gave it to Bob, who took it and swung the boulder back at the monster. "Wonderful! I'm so proud of you, Violet."

Violet made a heart-warmed smile. "Thanks mom. I'll call you some other time."

"Okay, sweetie! I love you."

"Love you too, bye." Violet closed her phone and put it back in her pocket.

"Hawaii?" Cree asked with a calm look.

"Yup."

"Hm, original. Now, what were we doing?"

"I think we were talking about how weird that thing in the sky looks?"

Cree looked up to the sky in confusion. "Huh?" She looked around but saw nothing except puffy clouds. "What weird thing, I don't..." Cree stopped and widened her eyes, realizing that she was tricked. She became furious. "Oh, you think that you can make a fool...!" She stopped when she saw that Violet had disappeared. She looked around with caution. "Hm... The old clocking trick. Not gonna do you much! I've been training with my ears...!"

Cree stood still and kept her guard up, listening to the slightest rock crunch. She heard a small crunch on her left, so she swung at that direction, but hit nobody. She heard another crunch behind her so she swung around, hitting nothing but air again.

Father grabbed her with his claw as he said "Tell me Blossom, how does it feel to be the oldest sister?"

Blossom made an angry glare at Father and said "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well surely, it must be a wonderful life to be smart, be in charge, have the pride of a leader, but the down side of being the eldest is that you are blamed for the mistakes the younger sibilings made, it just... doesn't seem fair. And I should know." Father's voice sounded as though he feels bad for Blossom.

Blossom was skeptical. "What does it matter to you?"

Father just chuckled. "Now don't think me a weirdo, but I have been keeping an eye on you and your fight with Butch and... Bubbles." Blossom widened her eyes in shock. "That's right, I know too well that you are too prideful to admit that your envious of your younger girly sister. In fact, I can see that you've become more jealous than usual...!"

"Grr...! Why is everyone assuming that I'm jealous of Bubbles? My element is everything nice!"

"And yet, Bubbles appears to be more friendly, merciful, loving, and companionate than you...! Plus, she is way more popular, more cuter than you, and she gets punished for about three days while you get about two in-a-half weeks of punishment. Your feeling that everybody loves her more than you! Oh... that makes me feel terrible for you and makes me want to take you in so that you won't feel neglected or out favored...!"

Blossom showed anger at first, but then she widened her eyes, realizing that he could be right of how people favor Bubbles over her. Butch, who was still holding a claw up off of himself, over heard the conversation and he actually felt worried about it. "Wait...! That's what's going on...? Ngh! Blossom's... getting jealous... of Bubbles for... being treated more fairly... than her...?"

Cree looked from left to right, waiting for Violet to make a dead give away. Violet picked up a rock carefully and threw it hard on the ground four feet away, causing Cree to react by attacking the rock noise, then Violet turned visible and tapped Cree on the shoulder, making her turn her head to receive a force field to the face. Cree was flung seven feet across the playground and fell shoulder blade first. Then Violet said with a smirk "Hope you enjoyed the jawbreaker I just gave you, double witch!"

The Delightful Children chuckled evilly as they said "Soon, we will have the childish air-headed Bubbles and the insanely misbehaving Butch will become more polite, more mature, and more smart!" Bubbles started to feel offended of what the alienized children are saying about her being a stupid child. "Ther will be no more brainless, sexist, immature, nut-brained Butch and no more childish, naive, annoying fantasy living, crying Bubbles! Both of you will be as calm, well-mannered, and respecting as us!" Now they've done it! While the Delightful Children chuckled with cruel glee, Bubbles felt so offended that she started to become angry from what she went through today. With her anger all build up inside, she broke free and let out a loud scream full of rage, which surprised and shocked everyone around her.

"Huh? What in the world?" Father said in surprised confusion, seeing Bubbles filled with anger.

"Bub... Bu... Bubbles...?" Blossom and Butch said in worried and fear stroked nervousness, feeling that they caused the sweet and innocent blue Puff to turn vicious.

Bubbles made a death glare at the Delightful Children and shouted "NO ONE MAKES A STUPID HELPLESS BABY OUT OF ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

***Gulp*** **Wow...! Bubbles is really pissed now...! And what of the Brick and the others that are now escaping Team Rocket? Find out on the next chapter! (R&R)**


	17. Ch17 Butch says He's Sorry?

Chapter 17 Butch says He's Sorry?

In the blink of an eye, Bubbles started to break all of the arms, including the one that was pushing down on Butch. She then started to bust through the machine as the Delightful Children became worried and scared. "No! Stop! You stupid Kindergartener! Your ruining our machine!"

Seeing Bubbles act so violently, Butch felt afraid of her "W-W-Wow...! She... She looks really pissed...! Even more pissed than me, Brick, Blossom, and Buttercup could ever be...!"Then he thought of himself and his brothers suffering her wrath if they remained evil, and it made him feel guilty thinking about it. "Man... Maybe now I'll think twice before I decide to pick on her and make fun of her..." He thought to himself.

Blossom was in shock to see Bubbles so angry. "Bubbles!" Blossom cried out to get her sister to listen. " Stop it! Listen to me! I am your oldest sister, and I want you to stop it right now!" Bubbles didn't listen, because she was to focused on beating the snot out of the Delightful Children. Blossom became rather displeased of that.

Violet couldn't believe her own eyes, seeing the blue Puff behave like an angry wasp with fast and furious speed. "Oh my gosh...! Bubbles...?" Cree was also shocked at what she was seeing, but she was aware of the fact that Violet was too shocked to concentrate, so she kicked Violet's foot, making her lose balance. Violet snapped out of her shock and continued to fight her new found rival.

Back with the other Puffs and Ruffs with Team Rocket, the balloon was completely ravaged by the trees and the collision of the ground. In the basket, Jessie, James, and Meowth groaned in miserable pain. "Maybe from now on, we'll consider driving a truck instead..." Jessie moaned in pain.

"Yeah... We would feel much safer on the ground from now on...!" Meowth said in agreement.

James looked over the basket while whining in pain. His eye then widened when he saw that the cage is destroyed. "Aaahhh! That's not all we need to worry about! Look!" Jessie and Meowth went over to where James was and yelped in shock when they saw what he meant.

"Oh no! There goes our salary and bonus!" Said Meowth.

Jessie made an angry expression and said "Not yet! Those fat-headed twerps aren't leaving without a fight!"

The kids crawled out from the cage a bit shaken from what they went through. Brick fell on his back after he got out. "Ouch...!" Then Bunny landed on stomach, butt first. "Oofff!"

Bunny gasped at her mistake. "I'm sorry, Brick!"

Brick groaned and said "Don't... Ow...! Don't worry... about it, Bunny rabbit...!" Bunny got up off of Brick and helped him up. "Where's Jack-Jack?"

"Right here! And man did he have an accident!" Said Buttercup, holding Jack-Jack who was now in wet and stinky diapers.

Boomer got up and said "Yeah! On MY FACE!"

"Boomer, calm down! We said we were sorry." Said Buttercup. "Look, if you want us to make you feel better just tell us."

Brick then said "I think we'll feel much better when we get out of here before..."

Brick was cut off by Jessie, who stomped her foot down and said "Not so fast, you little brats! Don't think that we're going to leave empty handed after you escaped our little trap!" She took two Pokeballs out and threw them. "Wobbuffet, Seviper, go!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Serviper!"

James repeated Jessie's actions. "Mimei Jr., Carnivine, go!"

"Mime, Mime!"

"Carnivine!"

When James released his Pokemon, Carnivine turned around and ate James's head whole, much to his annoyance and irritation. "Oh, I swear, Carnivine! Don't you ever get tired of doing that?" He questioned in a muffled voice.

Brick sighed and said "They never give up so easily, do they?" Then, he took a fighting pose. "I guess we have no choice but to fight now! Let's take 'em one on one!"

Bunny then asked in excitement "Oh! Oh! Can I have Mime Jr.? He is so cute!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes and said to herself "Oh brother...! Always wants to cuddle with cute Pokemon...!" Then she put Jack-Jack in the cage. "Stay put and don't move until we're done, okay?" Jack-Jack just made some gibberish noises as a response. Buttercup left the cage and took a fighting pose. "Okay! Now we're ready!" They split up and attacked.

"Seviper, use your Toxic!" Jessie ordered as Seviper spat poison at Brick who dodged it. Seviper did it once more and missed again. Brick then zapped a laser at it. "Dodge and use Poison Tail!" Seviper did so and swung the tip of his tail at Brick, who dodged it again and again, then he grabbed the tail and threw the snake Pokemon like a whip on the ground.

James managed to get Carnivine to spit him out as he ordered "Alright Carnivine, use your Vine Whip attack!" Carnivine obeyed and stretches out it's vines at Buttercup , who dodged left, right, up, left again, then down, and right, and then she punched Carnivine under it's jaws, then she threw a foot hard on it's head, and she kicked it again across the face. Carnivine fell on it's side. "Get up and use your Bullet Seed!" Carnivine did so and shot multiple seeds at Buttercup. She avoided the attack at quick speed.

Boomer charged at Wobbuffet, who was just standing there, shivering in fear. Jessie then angrily ordered "Quit your quivering and use Mirror Coat!" Wobbuffet did so as Boomer bounced off of Wobbufet and was sent flying five feet off and thirty inches across the floor before landing on his back.

"Ow. How is that possible?" Boomer asked.

Jessie laughed and said "Mirror Coat repels all attack, causing twice the damage to the attacker! So, no matter how hard you try, you can't lay a single blow on my precious Wobbuffet!"

Boomer got up and said "We'll see about that!" Boomer charged at Wobbuffet again and again, and like before, his attacks bounced off.

Jessie yawned and said "Wow, you really are a stupid kid...!"

Bunny stood her ground while facing Mime Jr., both of them eyeing each other with fight faces. "Mime Jr. use Double Slap, now!" James ordered.

Mime Jr. charged at Bunny at full force, but he was caught in Bunny's arms. She hugged the little Pokemon saying "You are the cutest thing in the world, Mime Jr.! I love you so much!" Mime Jr. looked at Bunny in confusion, but then smiled and hugged back, feeling all warmed up inside.

"Aaahhh! No, no, no! That's not supposed to happen!" James said in panic. Then he made an angry and stern face. "Mime Jr. You are not supposed to cuddle with the enemy, your supposed to fight it!"

Meanwhile, after Bubbles tore through the drill's mechanism with pure rage, the drill started to fall backwards and the cod pit window broke, leaving the Delightful Children vulnerable. They shivered in fear, seeing Bubnles stand there right in front of them with a face that says 'now, I'm going to kill you!' "W-W-W-Wait! We... We give up! We surrender! Please spare us...!"

"It's too late! You went and messed with the lion! Now, your going to get the claws!"Bubbles was about to give them a well deserved beating, when Butch suddenly grabbed her by the waist, trying his best to restrain her. Bubbles struggled to break free in an aggressive way. "Let go of me! Let me go, you green idiot!"

Butch then shouted in an angry and stern voice "BUBBLES! STOP IT! CALM THE CRAP DOWN NOW!" Bubbles anger completely died down after Butch shouted and became calm and quiet, feeling shock, fear and guilt.

Then Father, who was still freaked out of what he witnessed, said with a nervous and scared tone "H-H-Hey-Hey, wait a second! We're-We're sorry for-for... spoiling your playtime...! How about w-w-w-we just leave, huh? Look, I'm putting your sister down, and I'll even fix the playground and promise never to thrash it again!" Father then put Blossom down while changing back to his human form and dusted off Blossom. "And, in return, we'll leave, how does that sound, good, huh?"

Cree stopped fighting after hearing what Father said, which disappointed and angered her. "What? Are you serious? We were winning!" Cree snapped.

Father then ignited himself in anger snapping back "Cree Lincoln! I am your boss, and I say we are retreating! Now get to your drill!" Father used his flames to fly to the cod pit of his drill like a rocket and closed it. The Delightful Children did the same, showing that they brought spare glass for the cod pit windows.

Cree growled in anger as she returned to her drill, but before she closed the cod pit, she glared angrily at Violet and said "This isn't over, Gloomy!"

Violet made a mad and serious look at Cree as she said "Anytime, black witch!"

The drills shifted to reverse and disappeared in the dark tunnels. Butch looked down in one of the tunnand said "I hope they lose their way and end up in China!"

Ms. Kean and the kids came out side and gathered around Bubbles with faces of concern. Bubbles took notice and felt ashamed of her previous actions. She looked down in sadness and held her hands behind her back. "I'm sorry..."

"You should be!" Everyone gasped in shock and turned to see that it came from Blossom, who had an angered expression with her arms crossed.

"Blossom!" Ms. Kean snapped with a stern look. "Young lady, you should know better than to...!"

Then she heard Violet, who had quickly changed out of her suit cut her off and assured "Wait, Ms. Kean, I can handle this, I'm the babysitter."

Ms. Kean turned and saw Violet stand right next to her. "Oh, Violet! I... I was wondering where you ran off to."

"I was out looking for a phone to call the army, but it looks like everything is okay now. Sorry I left."

"Oh, it's okay, I understand that you had to do something."

"Anyway..." Violet then looked at Blossom sternly and said "Blossom, you know better than to snap at your sister like that! I know she lost her temper and acted real violent, but at least she felt terrible for being so angry and apologized. But now you made her feel worse!" Blossom felt guilt slam her heart while Violet was lecturing. "Apologize to her, now!"

Blossom faced Bubbles with closed eyes "I'm sorry."

Bubbles didn't bother to look at her as she said "It's okay." Violet showed a bit of concern, seeing as how neither of them were hugging.

Back at the last battle of the day, Brick got himself hit by Poison Tail as he yelled in pain. Bunny took notice and shouted in worry "Brick!"

"Now Serviper, finish him off with Poison Fang!" Jessie demanded as Seviper opened it's jaws and lunged right at the red Ruff. Buttercup saw Brick was in trouble so she zipped towards Brick and tackled him out of the way as they crashed into the bushes. Carnivine's Bullet Seed aimed toward the bushes and it exploded, making a small dust cloud.

Bunny gasped at what just happened she then turned to Team Rocket with an angry expression. "You will pay for this!"

Boomer did his thirtieth try to break through the Mirror Coat, and he fell on his back, feeling tired. In the bushes, Brick was on his back while Buttercup was on top of him. They looked at each other in the eyes then looked away blushing. "Uh... Thanks. Looks like we're even."

"Yeah, I guess so." Said Buttercup. They looked at each other again and then smiled while chuckling. Buttercup then grabbed Brick by the shirt and pulled him in to kiss him... On the lips. Brick blushed redder than his eyes and his eyes widened in surprise when that happened. When he relaxed himself, Brick closed his eyes and kissed her back.

They broke as Buttercup said in a soft tone "Don't tell anybody I did that..."

Brick smirked and said "My lips are sealed... by yours anyway."

Team Rocket laughed as Meowth said "Aw... Did we hurt your big brother and sister...? Well too bad! They've got what they asked for, and now, it's your turn!"

"That's right! Serviper, use Bind on that annoying PowerPuff Girl!" Serviper lunged towards Bunny, who was frozen in fear. Boomer pushed Bunny out of the way so that he would get caught instead. Boomer shouted in pain, making Brick and Buttercup gasp in worry.

"Boomer!" Bunny shouted in worry. "Let him go now!"

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be in much pain as he is!" Said James. "Carnivine, use Vine Whip!"

Bunny closed her eyes and covered her head, but then a fireball came out of nowhere and hit Carnivine, making it cry out in pain. Bunny opened her eyes and looked to see Brick up and mad. "Not on my watch...!"

Then Serviper got hit by a green beam, which made him release Boomer, who gasped for air. He looked and saw Buttercup glare at Team Rocket with anger as she shouted "Leave my little brother alone!" Team Rocket flinched in fear as Brick and Buttercup beat three of their Pokemon up real bad and sent them towards Jessie, James, and Meowth.

Bunny hurried to Boomer, who gasped and panted for air as she said. "Big brother! Are you okay?"

When Boomer caught his breath, he looked at Bunny and said "Yeah... I'll be okay." Bunny helped him up on his feet

Buttercup faced a scared Mime Jr. with scary anger. "Your next...!"

She was about to step on it, when Bunny covered Mime Jr. while giving Buttercup a stern look. "Buttercup! Don't hurt this poor thing! He wasn't fighting any of us, he didn't even get a chance to hit any of us." She then petted it gently. "And you were going to beat him up all because he's part of Team Rocket? Shame on you! Poor thing..."

"Mime, Mime..." It replied as it hugged Bunny and stuck a tongue out at Buttercup, making her irritated with anger.

She sighed and said "Fine..." She turned to Team Rocket. "Just call him back so that we can get this over with...!"

Team Rocket had blank expressions on their faces as James said "Um... Okay." He took his Pokeball out and said "Mime Jr. return." A red beam of light appeared from the ball and touched Mime Jr. making it return to it's containor.

Then, Brick looked at Boomer and said with a smile "Care to do the honors, little bro?"

Boomer took a stance in front of Tram Rocket, who held on to each other and shivered with fear. "With pleasure...!" Boomer rubbed his hands together to creat electricity and form a bowling ball. He took a running start, swung the ball behind and swung it towards Team Rocket. When it hit them, it electrocuted them and made them scream in pain.

A huge explosion happened, sending Team Rocket flying high into the sky as they each shouted in defeat.

"LOOKS LIKE...!" Jessie began.

"TEAM ROCKET'S...!" James added.

"STRICKING OUT AGAIN...!" Meowth finished as they disappeared into the sky, leaving a shining dot like a star.

"And you better stay out too!" Boomer shouted to the sky.

Bunny then gasped, realizing that she nearly forgot Jack-Jack who was left in the cage. She went over to the cage and took him out. "We almost forgot about you, little stinker...!" Jack- Jack giggled and talked gibberish.

Brick nodded his head from side to side, a bit awestrucked to see that baby was cheerful through the whole fight and wasn't scared one bit. "Geeze...! That has to be one brave little squirt, I'll give him that"

Buttercup then called sternly to Boomer, who became nervous of what she's going to say. "That was the most risky thing you have ever done! You could've been killed!"

Boomer looked down in guilt with his hands behind his back and said "I know... It was dangerous and stupid..."

"Yes, it was." She then made a smile full of kindness. "But it was mostly very brave and selfless." Boomer smiled at what Buttercup said.

She then punched him in the upper arm. "Ow...!" Boomer wined as he rubbed his arm.

"That was for worrying us for you!" Then she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. "And that is for making us proud."

Brick and Bunny hugged Boomer as well. "Really proud." Said Brick.

Jack-Jack then reached out to him with a smile. Bunny giggled and said "Jack-Jack's proud of you too!" Boomer felt real happy of what was going on.

When they broke the hug, Brick said with a serious look "Now that a certain annoyance is out of the way, let's go home before Violet get's back." They nodded their heads as they flew back home.

Meanwhile, at the Utonium house, Plankton was feeling a little tired and frustraited of after trying to unlock the safe for three hours. At his four-hundreth attempt, he pulled his antenas so hard, that he almost pulled them off. "This is impossible!" Plankton shouted. "How am I supposed to open the safe if I can't figure out the combination? Where am I supposed to find it anywa..." He looked at the back of the picture and saw some numbers which cooled his systems. "Oh hey, what's this?" Plankton examined the numbers. "Could this be the combination? How did I miss that?" Plankton combined the numbers in order and heard a clang. "It worked!" Plankton opened the safe and widened his eyes and awe, looking at all the Chemical and Antidote-X containors. "It's... It's so beautiful...! The very things that can create powerful beings and cure thoes infected by it, and it's all mine!" He leaped inside and tried to lift a bottle, but it was too heavy for people of his size. "Cures my three inch size! This would be much easier if I was at least eleven inches tall!"

Plankton stopped when he saw the two Puffs and two Ruffs had returned through the windows, so he hid behind the bottle he was trying to lift. Brick then noticed that the safe was opened, much to his suspicion and concern. "Hey, was this opened before when we left?"

The others looked at the safe as Buttercup said "Uh... no. It was closed the whole time." Brick rubbed his chin skeptically and went closer to investigate. Plankton stood deathly still and started to sweat nervousley, trying his best not to make any sudden moves or noises and hoping that he wouldn't spot him.

After a close examination, Brick shruged his shoulders and said "This is just wiered." Plankton sighed in relief after hearing that. But his misfortune took a turn for the worst when he saw that the inside of the safe was getting dark was getting dark he turned and saw that he was being sealed in. When it closed, Plankton screamed at the top of his lungs. Brick heard the scream and looked around to see where that came from. "Is it just me or did you guys hear a scream?"

Buttercup then leaned towards Bunny with an evil smile while saying in a scary voice "Maybe this place is haunted... Ooooohhhhh...!"

Bunny shivered in fear and snapped "Buttercup don't do that!"

"Why, are you afraid of ghosts...?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes! But your scared of them more than any of us!" Said Bunny.

"So? Can't I have a little fun?"

Bunny shunned at Buttercup. "So I guess you want people to be more afriad than you is considered as fun, huh?"

Buttercup sighed and felt a little guilty so she said "Okay, I'm sorry. I won't try to scare anyone for as long as I live."

Bunny gasped and turned saying "Buttercup, you can scare people, just don't over do it."

Buttercup rolled her eyes and said "Whatever you say." as she and Bunny hugged.

"And from now on, we're gonna make sure that two of us watch the baby." Said Brick. "And Jack-Jack too."

Boomer was a bit offended of what Brick said. "Hey!"

Brick then grabbed Boomer's head with one arm then gave his hair a noogie. "I'm just teasing ya, little bro!"

Lunch time at the school and everybody was eating lunch, except for Bubbles, who was still feeling guilty for what she did. Butch, who couldn't eat either after seeing how angry Bubbles can get, took notice of Bubbles' gloomy state. He slid down beside her to greet her and Bubbles just turned around as to not look at him. Butch scratched the back of his head with a sad look and said "Hey, Bubbles?"

"What do you want?" Bubbles asked calmly.

"Uh... About... what happened and... what you said yesterday..." Bubbles' mad face slowley went away when she heard that and narrowed an eye at him. Butch took a deep breath and continued. "I just want to say... I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm not a good brother..."

Bubbles gasped in shock and turned to face him with her hands covering her mouth. "Butch, don't say that! You are a good brother!"

"How?" Butch asked. "I've choosen to be a villain when I was first created, I've beaten you and Buttercup and Blossom really bad, I've even nearly killed people, and now I get into a fight with everybody, mostly Brick and Blossom, I irritate people, I make fun of 'em... I even get them into trouble..."

Bubbles felt terrible to see Butch judge himself like that, she was even surprised that he would do that. Taking pity, Bubbles placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at him in the eyes saying "Butch... I know you've made a lot of mistakes... and your life may have had a bad begining... but your not that much of a bad boy anymore." Butch was surprised to hear Bubbles say that he's less bad than he was then. He started to feel warmed up inside as well. "I know you may think that you don't deserve this. Friends, fans, and a family, but what your brothers did to redeem themselves, give people hope that you wish to be respected the way they are." She then hugged him dearly, causing Butch to feel like crying. "And you may irritate us alot, but were better off with you than without you, and we love you always."

Butch felt really happy with what Bubbles said as he gave her a hug back. "Thanks, Bubbles." Then he remembered of how he found out that Blossom was jealous of Bubbles and said "Hey, Bubbles?"

"Mm-hm?"

Butch then had a second thought, wondering how Bubbles would react. "Nevermind, it's not important."

As Violet walked around, checking on the children, she saw Bubbles and Butch hugging, which made a smile cross her face. "Aw... that is so sweet."

From another table over six feet away behind them, Blossom looked at Butch and Bubbles hugging, which made her act so frustraited as she said in her thoughts 'Are you serious? Bubbles acting so violent caused Butch to tone his attitued down? Does she really think that she's better at changing people than me? Well I'll show her...! I will show her...! I will prove that I can be a better friend than...' Blossom sighed to calm herself down and make a sad expression. 'No... I shouldn't think like that... She's not competing against me or something...' Then she remembered what Father said.

**Flash Back**

"Bubbles appears to be more friendly, merciful, loving, and companionate than you...! Plus, she is way more popular, more cuter than you, and she gets punished for about three days while you get about two in-a-half weeks of punishment. Your feeling that everybody loves her more than you! Oh... that makes me feel terrible for you and makes me want to take you in so that you won't feel neglected or out favored...!"

**End of Flash Back**

Blossom then thought further 'Maybe I should start being as nice as her, that way I won't be so jealous...'

**Well, that was really intense! What else is going to happen? We'll have to wait and see. (R&R)**


	18. Ch18 Busted!

Chapter 18 Busted!

School was over and everybody went home. Violet stayed to help greet the children good bye for the day. When Blossom, Butch, and Bubbles were the last ones to leave, Ms. Kean said to Violet with a smile "Thank you for being such a wonderful help, Violet. I really appreciated it."

Violet smiled back at Mr. Kean saying "Your welcome, Ms. Kean."

"I'm looking forward to the remaining days you'll be staying with us!"

Violet and Ms. Kean shook hands as the three super kids helped Violet get back to the Utonium house. Meanwhile, Boomer and Bunny were watching T.V. with Jack-Jack in between them, Buttercup was in the room, laying in bed with a dreming smile, thinking about the kiss she gave Brick. Brick was in the kitchen, also thinking about the kiss he had with Buttercup with a goofy grin.

Then they heard a knock at the door. "I got it!" Boomer opened the door to see Violet, Blossom, Butch, and Bubbles. "Hey guys, welcome back!"

Bubbles hugged Boomer in joy. "Hi Boomie! I'm so glad to see your looking better!"

"Already?" Violet said in surprised confusion, but decided to leave that aside. Blossom on the other hand was a little skeptical.

As they went inside, Bubbles and Bunny ran up to each other and hugged. The Bubbles looked around for Brick, calling out for him. When she went into the kitchen, she heard Brick's vioce, and it sounded deep and scary, much to Bubbles' nervousness and confusion. "So... you came back after all...!"

Bubbles turned to Brick, who was sitting in a dark corner with his eyes showing as she said "Um... Brick? Is something wrong...?"

Brick then came out of the shadows with a mad glare and answered "Oh... there's something wrong alright...!" Brick then charged at her while Bubbles closed her eyes in fear. Then Brick grabbed her in his arms and started to kiss her cheek multipile times, making her giggle and scream in joy.

"Noooooo...! Not the kissy monster!" Bubbles shouted.

Brick stopped for a breifley to say "Yes, the kissy monster!"

He went back to tickeling her cheek with his lips when they heard Buttercup shout in anger "Hey!" They turned with widened eyes in confusion at Buttercup who had her arms crossed while making a mad glare. "What do you think your doing kissing Bubbles?" Then she made a smirk. "Without me...!" Buttercup then grabbed Bubbles in her arms and kissed Bubbles' on one cheek while Brick is occupied with the other.

"Nooooo...! Not the smoochy beast too!" Bubbles shrieked, giggeling from the kisses on both sides. When they stopped, Bubbles asked "Why...?"

"Why? ou wanna know why?" Bubbles nodded her head yes. "Because we love you!" Said Brick as he ad Buttercup hugged Bubbles dearly, making her all warm inside.

Blossom looked at the hugging, then looked down with a sad expression. Then she felt someone hug her. She looked at her hugger who was Boomer. "Welcome back, Blossom."

Blossom put her shame aside and hugged Boomer with a smile. "Glad to be back, Boomer."

Buttercup let go of Bubbles and then went over to Butch, giving him a hug. "Hey, bro."

Butch smiled and hugged Buttercup back. "Hey sis. Feeling better already?"

"Yup." She then looked at Brick with dreaming eyes. "Much better."

Violet then kneeled to Bunny and said "Well, Bunny. It looks as though you handled their cold real well."

Bunny smiled and bowed her head in modesty with her arms behind her back. "Thanks, Violet."

"And how was Jack-Jack? I hope he wasn't much of a handful for you guys."

Bunny scratched the back of her head and said "Uh... Heh, heh, heh, heh... Nah, he wasn't much trouble at all."

"So, how was school?" Brick asked.

Violet looked at Blossom and Bubbles, who from hearing Brick asking that question looked down in guilt. Violet looked at Brick with a smile and said "It was average, nothing exciting. Except more of your friends from the past have come along to crash the party."

Brick, Buttercup, Boomer, and Bunny looked at Violet with surprised expresions as Buttercup said "What? Which ones?"

"It was Father, the Delightful Children, and Cree." Said Blossom.

"Your jocking." Said Brick. "They still want us to become the first super Delightful Children?"

"Yup. Plus, they also had a card that's the same ones Reala, Eggman, and Bowser droped." Said Blossom as she held up the card they foud after defeating them.

"This just keeps getting wierder and wierder everyday." Said Buttercup. "Ever since Violet came here..." Buttercup stopped herself and felt a hint of guilt tap her stomach as she turned to Violet and explained "Not that I'm suspecting you to be behind this, or that were in danger with you around! I... I-I-I-I... I think it's just a coincidens, I don't think that your causing the..."

Buttercup then felt Violet pet her head gently as she said "Buttercup, don't worry, I'm not getting the feelig that you suspecting me." Violet then she place both hands on Buttercup's shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. "To tell you the truth, I'm feeling a bit uneasy of what's about to come myself, and I'm getting a little worried for you guys than I should. Meaning this babbysitting job feels like I'm going to have to do more than just taking care of you."

Buttercup felt comforted by what Violet said and hugged her. Violet was glad that Buttercup trusts her with her life as much as she trusts them, so she hugged Buttercup back.

"You think we need to get to the bottom of this?" Boomer asked.

"No, I don't feel like it right now." Said Blossom, which kind of shocked everyone but they quickly got over it when Blossom added "School got me exhuasted, so I should probabley take it easy." Blossom then sat on the couch and turned the T.V. on to the news.

Violet then looked at Bubbles and said "Hey, Bubbles?" Bubbles looked up at Violet. "I think you and I need to talk." Bubbles felt butterflies in her stomach as she followed Violet to the kitchen.

Butch stretched out his arms up and said "I need to go take a nap. Wake me when dinner's ready." As Butch went up to the room, Brick, Buttercup, Boomer, and Bunny were surprised and even more confused of the fact that Blossom didn't bother to stop him, or lecture him for taking a nap until dinner before doing homework, which worried that Blossom doesn't care anymore. Butch took notice of that, so he said "I'm not even thinking about the homework I have to do."

"Well, if that's your choice, that's fine by me." Blossom said with a rather mad yet calm voice.

Butch almost felt like having a heartattack after hearing Blossom say that, which made him feeling the urge to do the opposite of what he said he was going to do.

Feeling uneasy, Brick decided that they need to talk to them. "I think we might need to talk to them." He said. "Buttercup, you go and talk to Butch, I'll talk to Blossom."

"Okay." Said Buttercup with a face that showed concern as she went up to their room where Butch went into.

Boomer and Bunny looked at Brick, also very concerned of what was going on. "What about us?" Boomer asked.

Brick looked at his youngest brother and sister and said "You two should probabley go see what's eating Bubbles too." Boomer and Bunny went inside the kitchen where Violet was talking to Bubbles about what's going on with Blossom.

Boomer said "We're gonna go and play catch in the backyard."

"Okay, have fun, and don't get hurt." Said Violet as Boomer and Bunny went into the backyard, and picked up a baseball and some baseball gloves. And using their supersonic hearing, they could hear the conversation Violet was having. Violet looked at Bubbles directly in the eyes and saying "Bubbles, I'm not sure if you going to take this lightly or hard but..."

In the kids' room, Buttercup went inside and said "Hey, Butch? We need to talk about..." But then her mind froze, her eyes widened, her pupils grew a bit small and her teeth showed in shocked nervousness when she saw Butch found one of the sick patches under Brick's pillow.

Butch then looked at Buttercup with a raised eye brow in confusion and said "Wait... Did... Did you guys just pretend to be sick? With the help of one of the crazy Neutron products?" Buttercup looked around while sweating nervously, trying to think of something to say. Butch then slowly made a grin and couldn't help but chuckle. With his mouth barley covered with his hand, he said "Oh, hoh, hoh, hoh, hoh...! You did, didn't you? You are so busted!"

Buttercup then showed a slightly irritated face and said "Will you shut up and let me explain?"

"How can you explain this?" Said Butch. "You expect Violet to let it slide when you say 'Hey Violet, we have a confession to make. We weren't sick at all. We only pretended to be sick because we did't feel like going to school today.'"

"You would do the same too!" Buttercup pointed out. "Besides, we had a good reason to do it."

Butch crossed his arms and said "Okay, fine. Hit me with your best shot!"

Down stairs in the living room, Brick sat down next to Blossom and trid to feel comfortable while talking to the his pink conterpart. Brick cleared his throat and began "So... What's been going on at school? I mean, besides the little surprise invation from Father and his lackies?"

Blossom didn't bother to look at Brick. She just looked away and said "I don't want to talk about it."

Brick let out a sigh and said "Bloss, don't shut me out on what's bugging you. Just tell me whats..." Just then, he saw the news show a video of Team Rocket's balloon flying across Townsville. Brick yelped infear of getting caught, so he quickly grabbed the remote and changed the channel to a one that only spoke in Spanish.

Blossom took notice of what Brick just did. "Why did you change the channel?" Blossom asked with a skeptical look on her face.

Brick made a nervous smile and answered "Didn't want to watch any news!"

"You'd rather listen to Spanish shows without Bubbles?" Blossom said, knowing that Brick wouldn't change to a channel of a different language without Bubbles translating, so she took the remote and changed it back to the news, seeing Team Rocket's balloon, which made Blossom shocked and confused. "Team Rocket? What were they doing here?"

Brick shrugged his shoulder with a nervous smile saying "Beats me."

"And why are you making that fake smile?" Blossom asked with a mad and impatient face. Then she saw that a cage was dangeling under the basket. Then she noticed some blury colors of red, green, blue, and purple. Blossom half closed her eyes to get a better look at the blurs. "Wait... Is that you and..." Brick gulped, knowing that now he is busted for sure. Blossom then crossed her arms with a very mad face. "Brickman Jojo...!"

'Crap! She called me Brickman, which is long for Brick. She's really pissed off, and she's giong to tell Violet!' Brick said in his thoughts.

"Come with me to the lab, now...!" Blossom said, making Brick raise an eye brow in confusion. Why does Blossom want him to go down to the lab with her? Is it something personal? It must be. When they entered the lab, closed the door and went down to the bottom of the stairs, Blossom turned to Brick and started talking "Why the heck were you and the others being taken away by Team Rocket? And why were you looking so nervous about me seeing that?"

Brick scratched the back of his head with guilt trying to penetrait his stomach and said "Well... I uh... We just uh..."

Blossom then said "You guys weren't sick at all, were you?"

Brick sighed in shame and said "No, we weren't... We used Jimmy's sick patches to pretend that we were sick..."

"So that you can go to an arcade?" Blossom interrupted.

"No." Brick said

"Make today rotten for villains without us?"

"No."

"See who can make the longest loogie shot?"

"No!"

"Post embaracing photos of celebrities you don't like?"

"No! Big N-O! No!" Brick shouted in frustraition. "If you would be quiet and listen to what I am saying!" Blossom's mad face toned down as she decided to keep her mouth shut and listen. Brick calmed himself down by letting out a sigh and relaxing his shoulders. "We pretended to be sick so that we could get a photo frame to replace the one Bubbles broke."

Blossom made a face of realization, then she looked down with sad eyes. "That was... the reasone? Just to get a photo frame? Nothing that was exciting?"

"No." Brick then felt skeptical of the last words Blossom said and how discouraged she sounded when she said it. "Wait, why do you sound all bumbed out about that?"

Blossom looked at Brick with widened eyes, then she looked away saying "I'm not. I just... just feel releaved, that... that's all."

"Hearing that I did nothing that was exciting makes you releaved?" Brick said.

"No! I... I... uh..." Blossom started to stamer, then she felt Brick place his hands on her shoulders, which made her jump a little.

"Bloss! Calm down." Said Brick. When Blossom had cooled her system, Brick continued. "Blossom, why do you care if we didn't do anything exciting? Shouldn't you be mad that we didn't go to school?"

Blossom looked at Brick's face and said "Well... yes, I... I would be mad at you guys for not going to school."

"But?" Brick added, seeing how ashamed Blossom looks for some odd reasone. "Wait, are you saying that you would have liked to ditch school with us?" Blossom almost felt like stamering, but she hesitated and just nodded her head yes with a face full of guilt.

Back in the kids' room, Buttercup finished explaining to Butch what they were doing and what happened after that, which made Butch wondering "Well, you do know that Violet will give you guys a big time out after she hears all of that from you, right?"

Buttercup made a face full of shame and said "I know. But at least it would be worth it."

"Well, at least that's better than what I experienced." Said Butch, looking down while scratching his head.

Buttercup looked at Butch, feeling a bit worried of what he meant. "What do you mean? What happened?"

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Violet had told Bubbles of what is up with Blossom of which Bubbles gasped at and felt a cold feeling enter her chest as she said in a whisper "What...? But... why...? How could I possibley have done to make her so jealous...?"

Bubbles then covered her eyes and started to cry. Violet felt bad for making the little blue girl cry. So she placed a hand on her head and said "Bubbles, don't cry. It's okay."

"No it's not...!" Bubbles argued with a sob. "It's not okay to have people become jealous of you...! It makes me feel like I'm rubbing it in someone's face when I'm not...! How could Blossom be this way...? And towards me... her own little sister...?"

Back in the lab, Brick started to feel a little angry and disappointed of what Blossom had confessed. "No! No, that is not the Blossom I know! That is not the Blossom I was enemies with! That is not the Blossom that gave me the courage to stand up against HIM! That is not the Blossom that helped me become a better brother. That is not the Blossom who was once my enemy, but now... my best friend." Blossom felt the stones of guilt weigh heavy on her shoulders and almost felt like sheding a tear.

"I'm sorry." Blossom said. "I just... wanted to show and prove that I can be just as fun as everyone else... like... like..."

"Like who?"

"Bubbles..."

Brick was bewildered of why Blossom mentioned Bubbles. "What do you mean Bubbles? Why do you...? Are you... I don't know, jealous?"

Blossom felt tired of denying things, especialy after what Father had said. "Yes." Blossom bowed her head in shame.

Brick was still confused of why Blossom would be jealous of Bubbles, someone who isn't as smart as she is. "Why be jealous of Bubbles? Your the leader of the Powerpuff Girls for crying out loud."

"I know, but... It seems like everybody loves her more than they love me, like it's an uneaqual, unfair, unbalanced thing for me." Blossom's voice sounded caught in between frustration and sorrow as she expressed herself. "It's like they favor her over me almost everyday."

Back in the room, Butch told Buttercup about Bubbles becoming violent and angry, which made her worry. "Oh my gosh...! She was at it again?"

Butch raised an eye brow and said "You mean that happened before?"

"Well, yeah. That was nearly two years ago. I thought she got over the fact that she has to be vicious in oder to have people not underestimate her or make fun of her."

Butch then grabbed his own arm in guilt and said "Yeah... Which she should have brought it upon me and my bros when we were bad."

Buttercup looked at Butch with a sad face full of pity and figured that she couldn't argue with that.

Back in the kitchen, Bubbles was still sniffeling and crying from hearing what she didn't want to hear. Then Violet said "Bubbles, look at me." Bubbles didn't hear what she said from all the sobbing she was making. "Look at me." Violet held Bubbes' chin up so that she could see her tear stained face. "It's only natural for sibelings to have some envy towards each other. Like I would wish that I was as fast as Dash, or Dash would wish that he can turn invisable like I can, but we manag to put our differences aside and deal with it, because we're pretty much stuck with each other for life."

Bubbles stopped her crying and smiled, feeling better that it was alright for sibelings to be jealous. Then she hugged Violet and said "Thanks, Violet." But deep down, she still feels that she puts her family in danger because of her naive nature. It's been buzzing around her head ever since the last fight with Bowser and his Koopalings.

Back in the lab, (I know! I gotta stay in one place! Quit your whining!) Brick felt pretty bad for Blossom, so he brushed is knuckls on her cheek gently as he said "Bloss, no one is playing favorites here, it's not like some sort of contest or anything. You know that, right?" Blossom didn't know weather to feel up lifted or guilty of this. "Me? I don't care who puts us in danger worst than the other, I don't care who tried to act more alert than the other, I don't care who's smarter, or nicer, or better, or more compassionate. I love both you and Bubbles just the same."

Blossom felt comforted by Brick's words as they hugged each other dearly.

Later that night, Brick, Buttercup, Boomer, and Bunny went up to Violet and confessed what they did today. Violet was a little shocked and angered, but the fact that they did it to find a replacement for the broken photo frame touched her. Violet decided to give it a thought. "Well, you do know that ditching school is wrong, and you also lied to me which is also wrong! After school tomorrow, you guys are getting a big time out for the rest of the day!"

Brick, Buttercup, Boomer, and Bunny had their heads bowed in shame with sad expressions while they confessed. "Yes Violet."

Violet then put her anger aside and wrapped her arms around them as she said kindly "But thank you for getting a new frame for my family photo. That was very sweet of you guys, and it means a lot to me."

In the safe, Plankton snapped some glowsticks and looked around. "Well this stinks. I'm trapped in a safe on enemy teritory! Only it's not the Krusty Krab, it's a stinkin land house!" Then Plankton brought out his comunication watch and pressed to call the organization. On the screen appeared the shadow with the huge hairdo. "Hello, bossman? This is Plankton, I'm in a bit of a dilemma here."

"What kind of dilemma? And why is it so dark in there?"

"I'm trapped in the little brats' safe and I need a rescue team or something to help me get out of here!"

The leader couldn't help but chuckl as he said "Wow, it really sucks to be you!"

"Har, har, har...! As if being a nerd for..." Said Plankton in annoyance.

The shadow cut him off by saying "Alright, alright, just shut up and cool your antenas! I'll send someone over there to get you out, guy...!"

"Thank you, Plankton out." Plankton then decided to sit down and wait for help to arrive. "At least in here I'm protected from any danger from the outside. No wonder why they call these things safes."

Outside, Violet had finished bathing the Puffs and the Ruffs and got them ready for bed. She brought Jack-Jack a bottle to drink so that he could sleep. While everybody was going to bed, Bubbles looked at where she usually sleeps, which was always next to Blossom. She didn't feel comfortable to sleep next to Blossom, especaily after how Blossom said she should be sorry for acting vicious. So she decided to sleep with Brick instead. Brick noticed Bubbles coming up to the Ruff's bed as she pulled the red covers and tucked herself in with Brick.

Brick looked at Bubbles and asked "Your sleeping with me for the night?"

Bubbles nodded her head and said "Uh huh."

"Why?"

Bubbles then hugged Brick and snuggled her head on his cheek saying "I just... feel like it." Brick wondered if Bubbles had become aware of Blossom being jealous of her so she wants to act as though she's taking a vication from her, which made the red Ruff a little concern. He was too tired to have a conversation with Bubbles, so he closed his eyes and went to sleep with the blue Puff in his arms.

Blossom saw it happen secretly and felt hurt and guilty of Bubbles choosing not to sleep with her. Buttercup noticed it too, and figured that it was Bubbles' way of teaching Blossom a leason. But she figured she doesn't deserve to feel unloved, so she hugged Blossom, of which made the pink Puff all warmed up inside, seeing that at least her tomboy sister would sleep with her.

Violet came up to put a sleeping Jack-Jack to bed, and while she did that, she noticed that Bubbles was sleeping with Brick, instead of in the girls' bed. 'Ah, they'll forgive each other soon.' So she went to do the same thing she did the other two nights. Put Jack-Jack in the crib and go down to the living room couch to sleep.

**What will happen on the next day? As if this day wasn't crazy enough! (R&R)**


	19. Ch19 Trouble at Monster Isle

Ch.19 Trouble at Monster Isle

Brick was asleep until he stirred and and started to open his eyes seeing nothing but pitch black. Brick looked around scared and confused, wondering where he was. Then suddenly lights shun so bright that Brick closed his eyes tight and shield them from the sudden flash. "Ah! What the hey!"

Then he heard a voice boom out "Brick Jojo, for your crimes against humanity you will be sentenced to solitary confinement for eternity!"

Brick became even more confused with a bit of anger "What crime? What are you talking about?"

"You have choosen to be too dangerous to roam freely! For the safety of humans we will seal you in an inteistructable glass seal alone without your brothers!"

Brick saw that he was in fact inside a glass dome. "What? Where are my brothers?"

"Far away from you where you won't take their company for granted!"

"But I'm not that kind of person anymore! I've changed, I swear!" Brick said angrily as he tried his best to punch and kick his way out, but to no avail.

"Oh have you now? Then how do you explain this?" a spotlight shun on a person that looked as old as he was. He took a good look at the person and saw that it was a girl in blond pigtails and a blue dress, who was on her knees crying and sobbing.

"Bubbles?" Brick said in concern. "What happened to her?"

Then Bubbles said in a hurt tone "You happened...!"

Brick looked at Bubbles in shock as to why she said that. "Me? What did I do?"

Bubbles then faced Brick with tears making her vision blurry. "You should know! You left those people to die! Even the Professor and everyone else...!"

Brick felt a black void in his stomach when he heard that. "Wh... What...? They're... They're all dead...?"

"Yes!" Bubbles shouted. "And it's all because of you! How could you...?"

Brick was feeling the pressure crashing his chest hearing Bubbles say that. "Bubbles, what ever I did, I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to bring everyone back! I thought you loved us...!"

"Bubbles... I do love you, you know that...!"

Bubbles then made an angered glare saying "You never loved me...!"

Brick then gasped and woke up, finding himself in the room where everyone he cares for is still alive and fast asleep. Brick dropped his head in his palms, nearly crying. Then he heard Bubbles' voice speaking softly. "Brick?" Brick turned to see that Bubbles was awakened by Brick's gasp. She rubbed an eye and yawned. "What's wrong?"

Brick was relieved that it was just a bad dream as he wrapped his arms dearly around Bubbles. "Bubbles... Your not angry with me..."

Bubbles gasped and asked "Wh... What...? Wh-Why would I be angry with you?"

Brick wanted to tell her about it, but he was worried that it'll make her more depressed than she looks now, so he said "I don't know... I was just having an overwhelming nightmare."

Bubbles felt bad for her eldest stepbrother as she hugged him back dearly. "Big brother, that must've been awful. I'm so sorry."

Brick felt all warm inside to hear Bubbles sound concerned for him. "I'm okay, little sister." Then he thought about how the dream went, so he asked "Am I a good brother?"

Bubbles snugged under his chin as she answered "Of course you are. You worry for us, you feel guilty after getting angry with us, you were always there to play with us, you even tell us to be careful when we go somewhere without you. And because of that, we love you so much." Then she looked at Octi. "Isn't that right Octi?" Even though there was no response, she said happily "I think so too!"

Brick felt better hearing Bubbles say that. "Thanks Bubbles. I love all of you guys too. Especially Butch."

"I love him too. And so does Octi!" Bubbles said with a humming giggle. Unaware to them, Butch was wide awake. He couldn't sleep, because he wasn't that tired. He heard what they said and it gave him mixed feelings of warmth and guilt in his heart.

Brick broke the hug as he said "We should get back to sleep."

Bubbles laid her head on the pillow, looking at Brick asking "You sure you don't want to talk about the nightmare?"

Brick nodded his head no as he assured "It's no big deal, it was just one of those dreams that play with my emotions. You don't have to worry about."

He kissed her forehead as she said calmly "Okay." before she went back to sleep and Brick doing the same.

When the next morning came, Violet opened her eyes and saw the morning fog through the window. She sat up on her bottom and stretched her arms up before she went up stairs saying "Okay guys, get up. Time for another school day."

Buttercup groaned as she turned on her belly and slamed her pillow on the back of her head, covering her while head. "I hate the word...!"

Violet placed the back of her wrists on her hips and made a stern glare at the green Puff. "Buttercup, you already ditched yesterday, don't think that your gonna be able to talk your way out of this!"

Buttercup got out of bed and said "Fine...!" The other kids got up and got dressed before they went to the kitchen to have pancakes for breakfast. Violet made the pancakes in different shapes. Blossom had a DNA shape, Brick had a basketball sneaker, Butch had a tyrannosaurs' skull, Bunny had a flower, Bubbles had a puppy, Boomer got a tiger, and Buttercup had a zombie. "Awesome! Thanks Vi!" Said Buttercup as they started eating.

Violet gave them a smile that said 'your welcome' then she gave Jack-Jack his pancakes saying "And for you, little guy, three little bumble bees." Jack-Jack happily talked gibberish as he started eating the pieces Violet fed him.

As they ate, Bunny was trying to reach over for some syrup but was having a bit of trouble. Seeing Bunny's problem, Butch took the syrup and passed it to Bunny, who smiled and said "Thank you, big brother." of which made Butch smile with satisfaction.

Brick and Blossom saw what Butch did with raised eye brows that said 'what the heck?' They looked at each other and then shrugged with smiles as they continued to eat. Violet saw it too and smiled at the small act of good will Butch did.

Later, they reached the school where Ms. Kean was waiting for everyone of her class to come. When she saw that the rest of the Puffs and Ruffs were coming, which made her glad. When they landed, Ms. Kean said "Brick, Buttercup, Boomer! I am so glad to see you three are feeling better! And you must have done a wonderful job taking care of them. You are being such a big girl!"

Bunny smiled modestly and said "Aw, it was nothing really."

Ms. Kean then saw Violet carrying Jack-Jack. "Oooohhhh...! Isn't he precious? What's his name?"

"This is my baby brother, Jack-Jack." Said Violet as she gives Jack-Jack a gentle tickle. "Since my parents are in Hawaii and my other younger brother is at camp, I'm stuck with this little guy while I'm here."

"That's very nice. I'm sure everyone would love him." Said Ms. Kean.

During class, a lot of kids lined up to meet Jack-Jack, except for Mitch and Princess who decided to stay on their seats.

"You have a baby brother? He is so cute!" Said a girl.

"What's his name?" asked another one.

"His name's Jack-Jack." Violet answered.

"Aw... That's such a nice name."

When recess was taking place, Bunny brought Violet along to meet Mike and Robin, Bubbles and Brick were playing with Jack-Jack in the sandbox, and Buttercup and Boomer were playing dodgeball with other kids.

Blossom was sitting on the bench all by herself feeling lonley. Butch saw Blossom over there, and for the first time, he felt bad for her, so he went over to Blossom and sat next to her. Blossom took of it and glanced at him for a second before looking back at the asphalt.

There was nothing but awkward silence aside from the children laughing and playing, until Butch said "So... What's happening between you and Bubbles?"

Blossom didn't feel comfortable with discussing of how fragile her relationship with Bubbles, even if Butch was showing concern of which she did appreciated nonetheless. "I don't want to talk about it... It's a bit complicated right now."

Butch then decided to change the subject as he took a deep breath and broke the silence again asking "Hey Blossom? Why do you and me still fight?"

Blossom didn't bother to look at Butch as she said "I don't know. Maybe it's because of how different we are or it's just that we're used to annoying each other, or we just have different eye views. But maybe most of all, is because if we don't fight... we wouldn't love."

Butch looked down at his knees saying "Yeah... Maybe so." Butch then reached his hand for Blossoms and clutched on to it dearly. Blossom felt his hand hold hers and looked at the gentle action. "If you want, I could try to make today easy for you. Not sure if I'll blow it or not, but I'll try my best."

She felt all warmed up inside hearing Butch say that he'll help make her feel better, so she griped on to his hand back as a way to say thanks. "Thanks Butch. That would be sweet of you."

Just then, the hotline went off, letting the Puffs, the Ruffs and Violet turn their attention to it. Brick went inside and picked it up saying "What's up? Somebody's in your office? We'll check it out!" He hung up and said to the others "Someone came to the Mayor's house uninvited!" Then he turned to Ms. Kean asking "Ms. Kean, will it be okay for us to be excused and help the Mayor?"

"I don't see why not. You may go!"

"Ahem, excuse me, Ms. Kean?" Violet said, getting Ms. Kean's attention. "I'm sorry to leave, but as a babysitter, I have to make sure the kids are doing fine."

Ms. Kean gave it a thought and then said "I suppose where ever they go you go, right?"

Violet nodded her head yes. "You betcha, I do!" Then she picked up Jack-Jack from the sandbox. "Come on, cutie pie! If I have to go somewhere, you do to." Brick held Violet up as he and the others took off to the Mayor's house. When they entered the halls, Brick put Violet down as she went to the lady's restroom. "I'm going to get our costumes on before we go to help you, so hold off the baddies until I catch up to you, okay?"

"Don't worry, Vi! We'll save you half the acion!" Said Blossom as Violet closed the door to change both Jack-Jack and herself while the Puffs and the Ruffs went ahead up to the double doors to the Mayor's. They leaned their backs against the wall as Bubbles placed an ear close to the door and heard some gangster sounding voice of which made her gasp softly. "That voice sounds like an Italian gangster...!"

Brick made a serious look saying "There's only one gangster we know that could have an accent like that...!"

Buttercup made angry eyes full of hate and whispered "Ace...!"

"I want to kick his butt too, but we gotta stay sharp..." Said Blossom as they got themselves ready for suspense. And by kicking the doors open, they took their fighting poses and shouted "Jigs up GanGreeen Ga... Ameba Boys...?"

Much to their confusion, relief, annoyance and disappointment all at once, the Ameba Boys were the ones who were taking the Mayor hostage. "That's right Powrepuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys! We, the Ameba Boys, have taken the Mayor hostage!"

"Yeah, we've taken the Mayor hostage!" Said Junior.

"Duh... Yeah! We got a water pistol here, and we're not afraid to use it!" Silm threatened, holding the said water pistol up to the Mayor's head.

The Puffs and Ruffs narrowed their eyes at each other with bored looks before Buttercup said "What are you guys even doing?"

"Are you kids blind? And do ya have deaf ears?" Bossman asked aggressively. "I said the Mayor is our prisoner for ransom!"

"Ransom for what?" Boomer asked. "You guys aren't smart enough to know how money works!"

Brick leaned over to Boomer and said "You don't know much about how economy works yourself, genius...!"

Taking it as an offense, Boomer said "Hey! As if you would know?"

Then Violet came into the picture, with Jack-Jack in her hands, saying "Hey, what did I miss?"

"Your not missing anything, Incredigirl." Brick informed in boredom. "It's just another stupid attempt to become dangerous criminals by the Ameba Boys...!"

Violet looked at the Ameba Boys with a raised eye brow. "So they're not that much of a threat?"

"Yes we are! Just take a gander at what we've spread all over the floor!" Bossman said, pointing at the floor that was now covered in stale popcorn across the floor. "We've completely covered the floor with stale popcorn! Every time you step on one, they become more tinier and more spread out!"

"Yeah! Heh, heh, heh! Much smaller!" Said Junior.

"Really? That's the best you can do?" Blossom asked in annoyance.

"Duh nope. There's more." Said Slim.

"Yup. We've also hung up paper on the ceiling!" Bossman pointed up to the ceiling that had paper hung by thick plastic strings everywhere.

Brick made a bored expression and pointed at the hanging paper saying "And what are those supposed to do? Give us paper cuts, I'm guessing?"

Bossman laughed in glee saying "You guessed right, Rowdyruff punk!"

"Lucky guess!" Said Junior.

Violet, even though this wasn't a serious situation at all, thought of a brilliant and obvious idea to end this act of stupidity. "Hm... This seems like a good plan you came up with."

The Ameba Boys were stunned and rather flattered to hear someone say their plan was pretty good. "R... Really? You think our plan is awesome? Wow, finally someone who admires our criminal brains!" Said an overjoyed Bossman.

"Wait, we have brains?" Asked Slim in confusion.

The Puffs and Ruffs were dumbfounded to hear Violet say the Ameba Boys' plan was brilliant. As if! "WHAT? A plan of the Ameba Boys good? You can't be serious!" Brick said in disbelief.

"Yeah! Surely no one as smart as you would think a plan as stupid as this is anything brilliant!" Said Buttercup.

Violet faced the kids and said "I wasn't finished yet. I think the plan is pretty straight forward, except for one flaw."

The smiles three morons' faces disappeared as Bossman asked in concern "And that is...?"

"How do you guys plan to get out of the office with all this stuff you placed around?"

Bossman made a shocked expression and then pondered sadly before saying "Gee... I guess your right... We did think this through enough..."

"Completley overlooked..." Said Junior with a sad face.

Slim lowered his squirt gun and let the Mayor go with a gloomy look. "Aw shucks..."

Boomer then spoke up, pointing out "But they could go through the windo..."

Buttercup immidiatley covered Boomer's mouth before he could finish. "Shh...! Quiet...! Don't give them a chance to escape...! I can't tell who's dumber, them or you...!"

Violet then said in a sympathetic manner "Look, I understand that you guys tried your best, but today just isn't your day. So why don't you three just go home and rethink this over."

"Well... Okay..." Said Bossman as he and the other depressed Ameba Boys walked to the door, picking up the popcorn they left on the floor as they went to the door. Bossman then turned and said "This isn't over yet! We'll be back!"

"Will you just get out of here!" Brick shouted in irritated anger, making the Ameba Boys yelp and run away. "Ugh... Man, those guys are so annoying, it's unbelievable!"

Bunny giggled and said "But they are very funny!"

Our heroes then passed their glares onto the Mayor. "Mayor, you only use the hotline for real emergencies!" Blossom instructed in a stricked manner.

"And no, having trouble opening a jar of pickles is not considered an emergency!" Butch groaned in grumpy annoyance and continued. "I can't believe that we got all worked up over nothing...!"

"Oh, uh... That's not all... Eh, you see... A monster from Monster Isle is here to..."

Before the Mayor could finish, Blossom widened her eyes and said "What? A monster? Now that is an emergency!"

The Puffs and Ruffs ran outside leaving their trademark colors to fight the monster. "Wait! I wasn't finished yet!"

Violet looked at the Mayor in confusion and asked "There's more?"

"Yes, he wants to ask the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys to help with a little problem he and the other monsters are having back at their home."

"Seriously?" Violet ran to the window, opened is and pocked her head out shouting "Guys, wait! The monster just wants to talk!" Violet made an awkward look when she saw that the Puffs and the Ruffs had already gave the monster, of which was a giant beetle, a few beatings.

When they heard Violet explain the situation, they immediately stopped and looked at Violet with confused expressions. "Huh? He just wants to talk?"

Bunny made a guilt filled face and said for her brothers and sisters "Oh no... We're so sorry, Mr. Beetle... We thought you were wanting to fight us..."

The beetle adjusted his antennas and groaned in a bit of pain saying "Ow... It's okay."

"If you didn't come to fight, what did you want then?" Buttercup asked.

"I came to ask if you kids could help us monsters back at Monster Isle with a big problem!" The beetle said desperately.

"What is it? Is someone trying to build a resort on your island again?"

"No."

"Is your island's about to be wiped out by a tsunami?" Butch asked.

"No."

"Is the volcano erupting?" Bubbles asked.

"No."

"What is it then?"

"Pirate invasion!"

"Pirate invasion?" Viloet asked with a skeptical face. "By whom?"

Thr beetle looked at Violet and said "To tell you the truth, I don't really know."

"Is this pirate a female?"

"Yeah."

"Did she look attractive yet mean?"

"Oh yeah."

"Did she have purple skin and clothing?"

"Uh huh."

"Did she have feminine boots?"

"Yeah, they were pretty big."

The Puffs and Ruffs looked at Violet in wonder. "You know this pirate?" Blossom asked.

"More importantly, is she single?" Butch asked, making Blossom make a mad glare at Butch, who violently shock his head and said "I mean, is she dangerous?"

"Well, yeah, she is dangerous a little. Me and my brother Dash fought her once! She's a nasty tyrant that terrorized Sequin Land. Her name is Risky Boots!"

Boomer, Bubbles, and Bunny couldn't help but snicker at the name as Buttercup said in sarcasm " Wow...! Risky Boots...! Very intimidating name...!"

Violet laughed a little too, admitting that the name does sound a bit funny. "Trust me, when you go up against her, you won't think that the name is so goofy any more."

"Well if this Risky person is as nasty as you say she is, then there's no time to lose!" Blossom exclaimed. "It's time to go hunting for pirates!" Blossom, Boomer, and Bunny then zipped off to Monster Isle, while Brick, Butch, and Buttercup lifted the beetle and took off while Bubbles picked Violet and Jack-Jack up and went to catch up with the others.

**Looks like more trouble is brewing at Monster Isle. Will our friends be able to face off this pirate attack? Find out on the next chapter. And please tell me how much you like this story so far. (R&R)**


End file.
